He Sees Only Me
by KikiKitsune
Summary: AU High School SasuNaru! Naruto, a sixteen year old high school boy, finds love but it turns out to be the unreachable Sasuke. Naruto wants to get noticed, but the thing is, he's totally invisible!
1. Invisible

**Edit:** This chapter has been edited. I just corrected a few things, is all. Haha, after coming back to this, I realized how cliché the whole thing was. Nothing original about it.

_Warnings:_ Cursing. Naruto's POV. Typos. Grammar and spelling problems. Yaoi. Confusion. Etc.  
_Disclaimer:_ Naruto does not belong to me.

---

**He Sees Only Me,** Chapter One: 'Invisible'

---

"Naruto, you're gonna get a hell of a headache if you keep drinking like that." I looked at my friend through blurry eyes as he told me this.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a really drunken, blonde, blue eyed, sixteen year old boy right now. My best and only friend Gaara and I ditched class this morning to go drinking on the school's rooftop. We both hated school, but we loved to get drunk. Not so much the taste, really. All we like is the getting drunk part. It's lots of fun, and it makes everything seem so much easier. When you're drunk, everything feels lighter.

"Shut up, Gaara..." I spilled the words from my mouth, smiling a bit. "Not like we're gonna go to school today and take that damn test anyways."

"You're right for once," Gaara said in a teasing way. His ice colored eyes glared deviously at a bottle of beer. He took a sip and then threw the bottle down beside him. It fell to its side and rolled away.

If you're wondering, we didn't hate school for all the other reasons you might think most kids do. They all say they hate it because of all the homework and boring lectures the teachers give them. Hell, we hate all that stuff too. But that's not _our_ reason.

Sadly, Gaara and I aren't really the most popular guys in school. Instead of being made fun of, like everyone else does to all the other freaks, geeks, and nerds at school, we're treated like we're invisible. They don't look at us, talk to us, or speak of us. Fuck, I don't even think they know our _names._

It's always been like this. I was an orphan and he was a bastard. His mom died when he was born and his father never really wanted him in the first place. Even his brother, sister, and everyone else hated him. I don't know their reasons why, but it's just always been like that.

I know what it feels like to be hated too. Iruka had helped out at the orphan house ever since I can remember. He was the one that had adopted me. And he only adopted me since no one else would. I understand why no one wanted to either. My godfather did some pretty nasty stuff before he passed away. So everyone showed their hatred towards me because of him. Yeah, that guy Kyuubi did some pretty bad things...

Still, Iruka's pretty cool. He yells and lectures me all the time, but he actually cares about me. He does small things to show that he cares, even though he thinks I don't notice.

Anyways, Gaara and I met in junior high. We've been friends ever since. We were both the same. Never had any real friends and were totally invisible. It was just us, because no one else knew how we felt.

Or at least, that's what I _thought._

---

When I opened my eyes, all that I saw was the night colored sky. I just lied there for a while until what seemed like hours had passed by. And then after I decided that Gaara was right and that the headache was coming, I sat up and turned toward him.

He was lying down on his stomach a few feet from me, surrounded by about three empty bottles. I guessed Gaara must've drunk those three and knocked himself out. His short, messy brownish-red hair gently blew as a gust of wind passed by. I smiled and then took a look at his forehead.

Ever since I've known Gaara, he had a tattoo on his forehead that read 'love' in kanji. Story was that when Gaara was just a little kid, he took a really sharp knife and carved in that symbol on his forehead with his uncle's blood. Gaara thought his uncle was the only one that loved him when he was little, but then his uncle told Gaara that no one ever really loved him and then he committed _suicide_. Can you believe it?

I gave a groan and then kicked his arm with my foot. "Gaara, get up, you freak," I kicked him again. No answer. "Gaara," I repeated as I kicked him again, harder this time. "Gaara, if you're dead, tell me so I don't have to waste my time kicking you..." Still no answer. "Gaara...!" I whined lazily as I kicked him once again, even harder of course. He just lied there like a dead corpse. I wasn't even sure if he was really still alive!

I got up and sat back down when I reached his unconscious body. I turned him over onto his back as fast as I could. Then I smiled to myself, and started slapping his face, one hand at a time.

"Wakey wakey, Gaara!" I started to laugh as I used my hands to disform Gaara's face. And now, I blame the alcohol for making me laugh so hard that I fell backwards and hit my head on the rooftop's cement. "Ouch...!" I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, which was throbbing painfully.

"Do you know that no unauthorized student is allowed on Konoha High School's rooftop?"

It took me a while to understand what was happening. Someone else was here. Then I turned around, scared as hell that it was a teacher or the principal.

To my surprise, it was neither. Right in front of my very own eyes, there was a person that saw me. His name? Sasuke Uchiha. Who'd ever guess that Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in school, could see _me_?

Sasuke. Dark hair, darker eyes. He was the kind of guy that was good at everything: sports, school, getting all the girls, etc. He was the one that every girl in the _city _wanted, not just in school. He was the guy that made everyone afraid of what his popularity power could do to them if they pissed him off. Sasuke Uchiha, the guy that was the best at absolutely _everything._

He gave me a death glare with his dark eyes. Even in my drunken state, he seemed as scary as hell. Odd though. To everyone else, he's this "kind, perfect, ideal person" that I've heard of. But, why? Has anyone else seen this look that he's giving me? This look that I never even knew existed on his face?

I stared at him like a dumbass, too numb to know what to do.

"Did you hear me?" he growled and stepped a little closer. "You're not supposed to be up here."

It took me a while, but then I snapped back, giving him a glare of my own, "And _you're_ supposed to be?"

"I'm the class president, idiot. I can be here if I want to. And as a responsible class president, I check the school before I leave," he replied quickly, giving me no room to argue. And with nothing else to argue with, I got up, swung Gaara's arm over my neck and dragged him towards the ladder off the roof.

_Shit!_ Where the hell was that "kind" Sasuke I heard about? This guy was a total jackass! And why's he mean to only me? Why is this the first time I've seen "Mr. Perfect" be such an asshole? Times that I glance over to him and his friends, he seemed kind. So what's this sudden change? Or maybe he's just like this to me because I'm one of those invisible freaks?

I made my way down the ladder, carrying Gaara over my shoulder. And trust me, when you're drunk, skinny little Gaara doesn't feel so skinny anymore. It was rough getting him down. Actually…about ten feet from the ground, I accidentally dropped him… I _swear _it wasn't my fault! I was drunk! And how the hell do you carry a person down from a ladder anyways?!

And get this, Gaara _still _didn't wake up.

I started to make my way over next to the dead, corpse-like Gaara, but then _Sasuke _fell on top of me too! Godammit! Why the hell is all the bad luck hitting me today? Like, literally.

I found myself lying on my back, and Sasuke's head was resting on my chest. I groaned. His arm was jabbed into my side and it fuckin' _hurt!_

"Get offa me!" I shouted angrily. Getting drunk, carrying Gaara down from a two story building, and having a guy fall on you really sucks out a person's energy.

"Nnnn..." Sasuke let out a small moaning noise. "Shit... I think I broke my ankle..."

Slightly panicked, I sat up. Sasuke made various small noises, telling me that my ears didn't hear him wrong. He got up slowly and after giving me a last glare, he started to walk away. He only made it a few feet until he tripped over and fell.

I looked at Gaara, and then back to Sasuke. Hell, he was an asshole to me, but the stories I've heard, he seemed like a pretty okay person. Just because I'm an invisible freak doesn't mean my _heart's_ invisible.

I stood up and turned toward him. "You won't be able to walk on that ankle," I said as our eyes met. He was a sports kind of guy, so I thought he'd be use to pain. Who knew Sasuke was so delicate? The thought kind of makes me laugh. Strong, perfect Sasuke is actually a fragile, little boy.

"Well, what else am I suppose to do?" he said (more like shouted). "I live really far from here and it's already dark!" He let out another small cry of pain, making him kneel down to hold his ankle. He must've live in those really big, rich houses far from here, which just added more perfection to himself.

"I live pretty close to here," I admitted. I don't know how this shit came out of my mouth, but it did. "If you want, you can stay at my house for tonight and then you can call someone to pick you up tomorrow." For me, that was a _really _nice thing to do. I'm usually treating others like crap without even noticing it, a side effect from hanging around that devilish Gaara so much.

"With you?" I don't know why, but he seemed really surprised. "You're joking, right?"

And to think I was actually trying to be _nice _to him. "Walk home then!" I turned back to Gaara. Just as I got him around my neck again, Sasuke spoke.

"Fine..." he didn't seem pleasant with it, but he looked desperate. "I'll go..."

I smiled and then helped him toward my car. Surprisingly, I have a driver's license. It only took me a few dozen tries until the driver's ed. lady finally gave me my license. She quitted the next day for some unknown reason. And then Iruka got me a car as a congrads present. Said he was really proud of me and stuff. It's not a really cool car, but it works. And because it was from Iruka, it's precious to me.

Sasuke climbed in the passenger's seat while I literally threw Gaara in the back. He was unconscious, I was tired, and we both wouldn't have cared. I went around back to the driver's seat, started it up, and headed home.

And just the thought of sitting next to Sasuke, kind of gave me a sick feeling in my stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was kind of warm and made me want to smile. But I couldn't of course. This was Sasuke Uchiha after all.

But to think that he _saw_ me, invisible me…that really made me happy.

---

**Edit: **I didn't change much here. I liked it just the way it was since it was my first. As I read along, I noticed that the impressions and the writing style kind of changes. It's the same way with Kishimoto-san's manga. Ever notice that from chapter 1 to the others, the drawing style dramatically changes? Anyways, thanks for reading!


	2. It's Called Love

A/N: Edited and rewritten. This is where I made my first mistake of going too fast.

Warnings: Cursing. Naruto's POV. Typos. Grammer and spelling problems. Yaoi. Confusion. Etc.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Two: It's Called Love

We arrived late at night to the small house that I shared with Iruka. It was messy inside since Iruka was always too busy and I was always so lazy. It looked like a tornado hit.

The ride over here wasn't a picnic either. And not because of the reason you might think. Sure, I was a really bad driver and particially drunk, but that wasn't it. In the car, there was this really awkward silence, a really uncomfortable tension. Sasuke just kept staring out the window and was sending me this invisible vibe that told me he didn't want to be here. And to be honest, it kinda made me sad that he didn't...

Well, anyways, when we go home, I threw Gaara on the couch and helped Sasuke into a guest room. Iruka didn't look like he was home yet. But really, you think Mr. Perfect would be a little nicer to me for helping him out. But nooooo, he had to show that specially hatred toward me again. He stretched out his legs and turned to meet my eyes. Yet again, he gives me those cold eyes. Reminds me of the kind of eyes that I use to get before Iruka adopted me. But... this kind of hate... from him... gives me that feeling like when we were in the car before. The feeling that he hates me.

It's stupid, I know. But... I can't help it. It makes me kinda sad...

He spoke.

"This is all your fault," Sasuke growled. He continued, "If you weren't on the roof, I wouldn't have gone up there and fallen!"

I couldn't believe he was blaming all this on ME! Sure I was invisible, but it didn't mean I didn't have any feelings! I didn't MAKE him come up on the roof. And I wasn't the one that was a klutz and fell! What the hell was he doing there so late anyways? Patrolling the place at that hour just didn't make sense.

I glared at him. I couldn't believe that I actually offered to let him stay in my house. The so-called "nice" Sasuke Uchiha is nothing but a real jackass.

"Whatever," I said and turned to get Gaara, who was STILL unconsious through all of this drama. I picked him up, and he was sleeping like a baby in my arms. I turned around to take him to the room next to Sasuke's, but then Sasuke gave me a weird look that sort of drained my anger. "What?"

He held the look. If you're anything like me, you probably know what I'm talking about. That 'wtf' or the 'I'm too popular/cool for you to even be looking at me' look.

"Are you two..." His voice trailed off, like he didn't really want to say it outloud.

It took me a few moments to try to figure out what he was saying. I looked at him, and then back to Gaara in my arms. Then it finally hit me.

"HELL NO!" I yelled as my eyes grew wider. I think I even blushed a bit. Gaara was my best friend, but he and I weren't gay!

"Well, I always see you with him, so I just thought..."

Wait a fuckin minute! Sasuke just said 'I always see you...' What's that suppose to mean? Has he notice me more than just today?

A slight joy at that thought comes and leaves.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and replied, "Gaara's just my best friend. He's like a brother to me." And with that, I turned and took Gaara to the other room.

I gently lied Gaara on the bed and pulled a blanket over him. Sitting down on the bed next to him, I start to think again. The thoughts come rushing, but blurry. I try to sort the events of tonight, but the after buzz of the alcohol makes it hard. All I know now is, I'm just really confused.

Though there's a part of me that really wants to kick Sasuke's sorry ass outta here, there's this other part that's really glad he was there that night. I'd always get this weird feeling when I would see him at school. I never really took much notice though. I never really cared. And at those times, when I'd see him so happy, it made me happy too. What is... What do you call this feeling...?

-TBC-

A/N: I'm ooberly sorry this one was so short. I rewrote it a gazillion times and I just kept cutting and adding and it came out like this. For the better I think. Next time, Naruto finds a surprise in his bed. Hehehe. And then a problem comes along. I never really liked drama class untill now... 


	3. Sasuke's Loneliness

A/N: Edited and rewritten.

Warnings: Cursing. Naruto's POV. Typos. Grammer and spelling problems. Yaoi. Confusion. Etc.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Three: Sasuke's Loneliness

I opened my eyes to see nothing but the darkness and a sliver of light from the night sky. Then I heard an angered voice call me. It was familiar. Very familiar.

"Naruto," Gaara growled. "You bastard, why didn't you wake me up?"

I sat up and turned toward my friend. Looks like I fell asleep after thinking about Sasuke and putting Gaara to bed. Gaara hates beds. He hates sleeping. He told me when he was little, if he ever fell asleep, his father would hit him. So he never slept often. And even though his dad is dead now, he still doesn't sleep. Nightmares and all...

I answer my partially psychotic friend. "You know how you get when you're asleep. Knocked dead cold. Don't blame me okay?" Gaara kept glaring at me. Then his expression softened.

"I gotta stop letting you drag me into drinking," he sighed. "Anyways, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He got up, slid off the bed, and headed towards the door. I waited for him to come back. But only seconds later did I hear chaos crashing into my life. I ran out at the sound of Gaara's scream. It was the kind of scream a normal guy'd make if he saw a ghost or something. But you see, Gaara wasn't a normal guy and this was no ghost.

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and glared at Gaara and me. I flicked the light switch on and they both winced their eyes, adjusting to the change. "Why the hell are you screaming for?" Sasuke directed his attention towards Gaara.

"ME?" Gaara returned the glare. "Why are YOU here?"

Sasuke didn't wait to think. As if he had practiced what he was gonna say, he answered, "I had no choice but to resort to coming to this hellhole. Not like I want to be here. I rather be mugged by those crazy fangirls." His glare stood in its place.

"Then go get mugged, you bastard," Gaara spit the words at Sasuke. The great Uchiha's expression sharpened and he started to move out of the covers.

"Hey, hold on here," I tried to calm the two down. Gaara was my best friend, a reason to fight on his side and kick Sasuke's ungrateful ass outta here. But... I dunno... I just CAN'T... Scratch that. Something insidea me just WON'T let me. "Gaara, Sasuke's here cuz he hurt his ankle. Trust me, I don't want him here either." Sasuke's face changed when I said this. I couldn't make out what the expression was though. "But come on. You know what it's like to be treated like shit." Gaara's psychotic evil "Imma kill your sorry ass" look vanished. Jackpot! I knew just how to push all Gaara's soft spots.

"Let's just go to bed now, okay? Sasuke'll be gone in the morning and we can just forget all this ever happened." Sasuke and Gaara switched glances, then Sasuke turned away, and Gaara nodded.

My best friend and I left the room.

The rest of the night, I slept on the bed and Gaara sat next to the window in the same room, thinking like he usually does. He doesn't show it all the time, but he's pretty patient. And that night, I dreamt. I don't remember what it was about, but I was really sad...

When I opened my eyes this time, it was morning and the new day was here. And for some reason, I wish it wasn't here. Sasuke would be leaving today.

My eyes were blurry from the bright light and I felt something on my chest. When I looked down, I saw this head full of black spikes.

Sasuke's.

Acting on instinct of any other person, I screamed, pushed him off the bed, and in the process, I made myself fall as well.

My thoughts?

WHAT THE FUCK WAS SASUKE DOING IN MY BED?

When I finally came to, I jumped up and litterally pointed the blame at him. "What are you doing!" I mumble some other unaudiable shit.

Sasuke got up, acting cool as always even though he was rubbing what looked like a bump on the back of his head. "I didn't do anything." He shot me a look. The one that he gives only to me. Then he explained to me what had happened. But I couldn't... I wouldn't believe what he had told me.

In some crazed out way, I had somehow hugged Sasuke and wouldn't let him go. It was early in the morning. Maybe about 7. But hell, I don't get up until 11 or something when we don't have school. Anyways, he came in to tell me that he had called his brother to come pick him up. But when he came in and tried to wake me up, I grabbed him and held on like a little kid does to with a teddy bear.

I looked at the digital clock on the bedstand. It read 9:43 AM. DAMN! That means I held Sasuke for almost three hours. I feel myself start to blush and yet feel sick at the same time. Sasuke just looked at me with that look of his like it was no big deal.

"My brother and your friend even tried to pry you off when he got here, but when you get a hold of something..." he turned away scratching his chin "...You really don't let go, do you?" I just stare at him like the dumbass I am. Trust me, I wanted to ask so many things, but the words just didn't come out.

Then Sasuke said something that surprised me. "When you were sleeping..." his voice turned low and he even sounded, dare I say it? Sympathetic! "...you were crying. Why were you crying?" He tried desperately to keep his eyes away from mine, but he failed. And I kept my dumb look. GOD, I'M SO DUMB! MOVE, NARUTO! MOVE!

Before I could collect myself enough to answer the question I didn't even understand, Gaara and some guy walked into the room. The guy was tall and he resembled Sasuke. The only thing was that his eyes were a little colder.

"So you're awake," Gaara said to me. "He was suppose to leave a while ago, but your dumbass was dead asleep. And you say I have a problem with waking up..." Gaara was right. How could I sleep through THAT! How could I not remember hugging... Sasuke...?

"Sasuke, hurry up or I'm leaving you," Sasuke's brother started to head towards the door. Now I know where Sasuke get's his jackass ways from. Sasuke obediently followed, glaring a bit at his brother. Didn't look like they got along.

They left without another word and that left me with that damn feeling in my chest again. That same feeling back then. Back when all eyes were cold and when I was all alone. I really wished Sasuke hadn't left, but it couldn't be helped. Was it fate? Or a stroke of good luck? (Good luck? What am I saying? Sasuke's nothing but BAD luck!)

A few days later, when I actually attended class, something happened. I was late for a class. Not like I knew what class it was though. All the classes are the same to me. Boring. Anyways, I wasn't the only one late. Sasuke and some other guy were late too. I had just sat in my seat when they came in. The teacher had given me detention for being late, but "Mr. Class President" and his friend there only got a warning! You call this fair? What about equal rights? Oh wait, I have none since I'm invisible... You'd think someone as invisibe at me would make a person care even less about detentions.

Well, later on into the class, I found out that it was Drama. Who knew? And being late, Sasuke, his friend, and I were stuck with the last three parts to the upcoming play. We drew cards out of a hat. When I drew my card though, it took me a while to stop staring at our drama teacher, Hatake Kakashi. He was a weird one. He had a book that was visible through his back pocket. I saw the cover read something unsuitable for kids. (Pervert.) And he had this bandana thingy covering his left eye. He was weird. A weird, perverted teacher. What kind of moron would hire this nutcase?

Well, Sasuke's friend was weird too. He had these HOOMUNGUOUS eyebrows and giant bug eyes. Wore a unitardy too. You know, the odd looking one piece suits. Hmmm. I wonder if he'd donate some of his eyebrows to Gaara... ACK! Gaara's my best friend. I shouldn't have said that. But really, come on. Gaara has no eyebrows and this guy had ten times the size of normal eyebrows!

Anyways, after Sasuke, his friend, and I drew our cards, we read them aloud. As to make his life more perfect, Sasuke got the main role. His friend got a minor part, and he'd be working with Gaara and a few others. Found out Eyebrows' name was Rock Lee too. And I got...

"Looks like you got Sasuke's opposite, Mr. Uzumaki," Kakashi announced. "You'll be playing as Anne, John's lover and the other main role."

My jaw dropped a million miles down, and I bet everyone else did the same.

Sakura threw a fit. Sakura Haruno. Pink hair, green eyes, and a total Sasuke-crazed fangirl. "Mr. Kakashi! You can't honestly let NARUTO play the FEMALE main role! Not only is he a boy but he's...he's... he's NARUTO! He's way too stupid and unreliable to memorize any lines, let alone show up for the play! Are you really going to give him the part?"

Dammit! Sakura may be cute but she is one big BITCH! Hell, I'm smart! I hate school, get horrible grades, and ditch all the time, but that doesn't mean I'm dumb! Shit. Why are the populars always so unpredictable? Sakura's a bitch that looks all sweet and cute. And Sasuke's a jackass that's supposedly nice and kind to everyone! Dammit! Why can't they just be what they seemed?

Kakashi thought for a while. "Well, I guess it would be unfair to Naruto though. He got the part fair and square. And not like you have to ACTUALLY kiss in the play..."

"WE HAVE TO KISS?" My jaw dropped again.

"Just fake it," he explained. "And Naruto, this could really bring up your grade. If you don't do this, you could be repeating this year."

I sighed. Hell, I didn't want to go through this year again. All I needed was about two years to get outta school. Not that I don't already ditch enough...

In the end, I agreed to play. Dammit, I hate this, but I didn't want to fail. I already made Gaara fall back a year for ditching so much. I couldn't fail this time. I wanted to stay with my friends... err, friend. And I mean... it couldn't be that bad right? I mean, we're at school now and Sasuke would probably be nice to me. All we had to do was memorize some lines together and fake a kiss and WOOT! No more failing for me.

Some how, I ended up going to Sasuke's house. Didn't look like he really wanted to invite me, but he did. But we weren't practicing our lines alone. He invited a few of the other guys in the play to come too. Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Gaara. Thing is, I was the only one that came on time. Odd, huh? I'm usually the one that's always late.

We sat down at the kitchen table and he glared at me. I tried not to stare back, reading my lines. Before, the words were all crap, but Kakashi altered it so it was understandable to us. The play was about a girl who liked this guy, thing was, they could never be together.

Then all of a sudden, Sasuke's brother stepped into the room. He had those same eyes like from the night before. "So you're meeting with this friend again, little brother?" he asked.

"He's not my friend, Itachi," Sasuke asked bluntly. Kinda hurt my feelings, but no man admits that, right?

"Whatever," Itachi started to head out. "I'll be working late again, don't wait up." And at that, he left.

Sasuke sighed heavily. And surprisingly, he spoke. And not in his jackass tone either. He was... like when he asked me why I was crying (I still dunno why I was crying either). He was sympathetic... sad...

"He's always working late," Sasuke said, head resting low on his arms. "Has that really big bussiness of his. Back when my mother and father were still alive, we use to be really close. But then after they died, everything changed. Itachi turned cold and he started to ignore me. I never told anyone, but... during the times when he's gone... I'm lonely. I feel like... no one's there and I feel... invisible. No one pays any attention to me. No one sees me..."

And before I could understand that Sasuke had just opened up to me, the doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. The others come in and we practiced our lines. Sasuke smiled and spoke happily to the others, and I did the same. But the whole time, I thought about what I had just heard. I even think that I had imaged it, but it wasn't fake. It was real.

Sasuke. He's just like Gaara and me. He feels invisible too. Sasuke's lonely...

-TBC-

A/N: -scratches head- ... 


	4. Does He See Me?

A/N: Edited and rewritten. Just to point it out, Gaara and Naruto are nothing but friends. It's a SasuNaru. And I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast. Like Itachi, I get impatient. And to answer one of the reviews, no, Itachi didn't wait the three hours. He came later on. Sorry if I didn't make that clear... Well, thank you for the reviews and read on!

Warnings: Cursing. Naruto's POV. Typos. Grammer and spelling problems. Yaoi. Confusion. Etc.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Four: Does He See Me?

It's been about three weeks since I've first had contact with Sasuke. He's ankle seems to be healing fine. We found out that it was just sprained. Nothing big, but he sure as hell made a big deal out of it, and so did all the other girls at school. They were all fussing about him and such. I honestly didn't care. I mean, I hated that all the girls were all over him, but... it's not like I was... I was jealous or something!

But his fangirls sure were jealous of me. They all kept shooting glares at me. Hey, it's not my fault that I'm in the play! I NEED to pass this class! And really, not like I WANT to be in it. Hell, I don't wanna kiss Sasuke. I am NOT gay!

Anyways, things are pretty much back to normal, except that now some people can sorta see me. And Sasuke's pretty much back to normal too. He seems all nice again. And sometimes, it even fools me into forgetting that he's really a jackass jerk. Not to mention that it seems like he can't see me again.

"Did you here me, stupid?" I snapped outta my thoughts and turn around. Gaara gave me that oh so familiar 'Naruto, you're an idiot' look. "We're meeting Lee, Sasuke, and the others at Neji's today at six. So don't forget okay?"

"Forget?" This was a pretty stupid question for Gaara to be asking. I had spent most of my life with him (exclude the troubled childhoods). If he was with me nearly every second of my life, how could I forget anything? He reminds me about every damn time.

And he lives right next to Neji...

It was a stupid question. Or there was a reason.

And like reading my mind like a psycho--I mean, physic, he answered my one worded question. "I..." Gaara turned to the side, breaking eye contact. Not a normal Gaara thing, but like I've always said: Gaara's not normal. "I joined an after school club, so I won't be going home with you today."

I shrugged it all off like Gaara was just being his weirdass self. "Oh, okay. I can just wait for you."

"No!" Gaara answered almost imediately. Then he hesitated, showing a sure sign that he was hiding something. "I... You... You shouldn't have to wait that long for me to get out. It'll be boring there."

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Yeah, I'm an idiot, and if it were anyone else, I wouldn't notice that Gaara was being err...What's that big word Iruka always uses on me? Abnormal? Yeah, that thing. Gaara was being more of that then usual. He's hiding something. I'm an idiot but I've been with him enough to notice this kind of change in him.

"Stop lying, you fucker," I told him, as I narrowed my eyes into a glare. "What's the real reason?"

Gaara broke eye contact again. "I really am, I swear!" I still kept the glare. He looked up at me and shouted, "Shut up!"

"I didn't say anthing!" I smirked. Yeah, I didn't say anything, but he knew I was thinking something. Haha. I stopped fucking around with him and left him to calm down. I was nosy, and I really wanted to know what Gaara was really up to, but I didn't want to pry.

We ended up agreeing on something though. I would wait outside of the school while he was inside doing his club thingy. So I sat out in the front of the school. It was nearly empty except for two or three kids and teachers that passed by. I started to get bored. I never really liked waiting, and I hated being alone even more. I decided to go to the one place that I knew it was okay to be alone; it was the school's roof. Yeah, the same one when Gaara and I were drinking.

It was always my favorite place. No one ever went up there. Up there, it was like I could escape from reality. I could just forget that everything ever exsisted. There'd be no worries, no problems. No one could nag me about doing my work or my behavior. Up there, I was still invisible to everyone else's eyes, but up there, I felt so free.

I climbed up the rusted familiar ladder. As I started to reach for the top, memories of the past three weeks come crashing in. I started to think about Sasuke. Why Sasuke? The first time we met, he acted so... so different from how he acts with everyone else. Yeah, sure, he's pretty cold to everyone else too, but why do I feel like I have special treatment? And then all of a sudden, right after we were assigned roles in the play, he opened up to me. I just don't get him. Does he hate me? Does he like me? He's always acting so bipolar, and I'm not sure what to think of him.

My right hand slipped off but I grabbed ahold of the latter before I fall off. Why is it that I'm thinking of Sasuke? I shouldn't care what he thinks of me, and I shouldn't even be thinking about him. Sasuke's one of the most popular guys in school. A person like him, he wouldn't care about a person like me.

I start to head up again, and at the same time, trying to wash thoughts of Sasuke out of my head. When I finally reached the top, I walked out to an edge and took a deep breath. The sky was a pale blue and the clouds were cotton white. White. Sasuke's skin is very white. Almost as white as snow. So pale. God! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! I hate thinking about him! Why won't he just...

"...GET OUT!" I yell aloud. I heard the echo of my voice spread throughout the area. But no matter how loud, how hard I screamed, nothing would help me figure out what I was feeling. My feelings were all mixed. I was sure about three weeks ago that I was invisible and damn right straight. But ever since Sasuke came along, I've been changing and getting more confused than normal. I've even been attending school more, and I keep wanting to see him! But... Does he even see me?

I fell back onto the the hard roof. Crossing my arms behind my head, I looked up at the sky. A breeze whipped by and blew the clouds slowly by. It's peaceful here, and I just want to forget. Forget everything. Forget Sasuke... I close my eyes and hope that everything will just fade away.

It was quiet.

Peaceful.

And then...

...out of nowhere...

"...Naruto..."

I heard a voice call my name. I slowly opened my eyes to a blurry figure in front of me. I blinked a couple of times and waited a while until my eyes adjusted to the light. And now, I'm sure, I'm still sleeping.

My eyes meet Sasuke's smiling face. God... I must be dreaming right? Sasuke's smiling. He doesn't smile. I've never seen him do that before. He just does that really cocky smirk of his...

He kept on that smile though. He just smiled as I stared at him. The light behind him is bright. And if this doesn't sound like I'm dreaming, I must have lost what little sense I had. The light kinda made him look angelic.

Okay, so yeah, Sasuke smiling and there's angelic light in the background. I'm dreaming right?

Wrong.

He laughed at me, "Damn you look like a stupid when you're sleeping."

Ignoring his stupid remark, I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. I noticed that the sky was an orangy color and then took a glance at my digital handwatch. It was 6:21.

"SHIT!" I jumped up and started go every way. Then I stopped and collected my thoughts, heading towards the ladder. "Gaara's gonna kill me! We were suppose to meet at six, dammit!"

Just when I start to climb down, Sasuke stopped me. He laughed. If that isn't confusing enough...

"Calm down, dobe," he smirked down at me. "Neji had to cancel, so we're not practicing today."

He really could've told me sooner before I started freaking out... "Where's Gaara then?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He crossed his arms behind his head and turned to the side. "He walked home with Lee since he couldn't find you."

My jaw dropped. I couldn't belive it! Gaara LEFT me! This was the only place that I ever like going, where else did he have to look? And god, he left me here for Sasuke to find. Did I mention that Sasuke's acting 'abnormal' right now? I was seriously freaked me out. What was going on here? All I knew right now was that I was pissed as hell that Gaara left me without even telling me himself!

"Damn him," I growled and then start to head down again.

And once again, Sasuke stopped me. "Where are you going?" His smile vanished and was replaced by a neutral innocence. I looked up at him and gave him the 'wtf' look that he and all the other populars usually gave me. This guy is SERIOUSLY bipolar! A jackass one moment, an innocent puppy then next. God, why is he so confusing?

"Home...?" I answered in a 'ain't that the obvious?' tone. I started to head down again and this time, I didn't answer Sasuke's calls. He seemed oddly happy today. And that's REALLY creepy. When I reached the grass down below, I was followed by Sasuke. "Why are you so happy for? And why are you following me?"

His cold side returned right then. "I'm not following you. This is the only ladder down off the roof." He waved me that oh so familiar glare again.

"And why are you so happy?" He hadn't answered my other question.

Sasuke broke the glare and turns to the side. I saw his teeth grind together and jolt a quick glare at me. Then out of nowhere shouted, "W...What do you care!" And at that, he stomped away.

Now, don't you dare tell me that you aren't as confused as I am. Not to mention, why had popular, noticeable Sasuke talking to invisible, little me? I shrugged it off. But that ride home, I never stopped thinking about Sasuke. Today was just too confusing. My head hurt, and for some odd reason, so did my heart...

Does he see me? I've been asking that same question to myself a lot lately. I'm afraid that... I might really want to see Sasuke. But... does he want to see me too? I think about him and it hurts. Real bad... At times, I wish I never met him... So the answer to my own question is, no.

I've been thinking about this ever since that night when I first thought that he could see me. But I was wrong... He doesn't see me... He just acts the way he does to torture me. He does it to make fun of me. He does it because he hates me. He doesn't see me. He can't see me...

But... I want him to see me...

Only me.

But I can't be in love with Sasuke... can I...? I can't be in love... Especially not with a guy...

-TBC-

A/N: Yeah, I know, it's going way too fast. But right now, Naruto is just confused. And I'm sorry if you're confused too. I'm also confused. I had a headache when I wrote it. Sorry again! 


	5. The Kiss

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating. I'd first like to thank all my reviewers! You guys are so awesome! And second, I'm sorry bout the last chappie. I was ooberly confused about my own story. Gomen nasai again. Anyways. Please enjoy!

Warnings: Naruto POV. Cursing and confusing at times. Kinda OOC too.

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Five: The Kiss

Last time - Naruto was ditched by his best friend Gaara, who had gone home with Lee. Naruto was left asleep on the roof, only to be found by none other than Sasuke himself. Sasuke was acting weird that day, and was actually being NICE to Naruto, which isn't normal at all.

And now -

Damn. We've been practicing for almost three months now. It's nearing and the plays gonna be put on in a week! I'm so nervous and I don't even think I wanna do this anymore! But I really need that grade!

"God! What do I do? What do I do?" I ask outloud without noticing it.

Gaara hits me upside the head with a script and answers, "You hurry up and get into dress rehearsal."

I rub my head where he hit it. I forgave Gaara for leaving me that one day. He made it up to be by buying me ramen. He knows just now to soften me up. I love ramen.

Anyways, I look around me, searching for my costume. But I couldn't find it. "Where's my costume?"

Gaara, not taking his eyes off his script, pointed behind him. He snickered a bit, but walked away before I could say anything. I turn towards where he was pointing and hell, not even a moron wouldn't know why he was laughing. My costume was a DRESS! Sometimes I almost forget that I'm playing a girl...

The dress was long and frilly, with lace on the trim. It was a pale blue color and had silky ribbons tied around the waist part. I twitched and heard Gaara laugh in the hallway. This wasn't funny. I totally forgot that EVERYONE would be seeing this play. All because of Sasuke and his fans that want to see him. God, everyone's gonna laugh at me. They're gonna laugh at me in a dress! But... At least they don't know my name. I'm way to invisible for that to even happen.

"Come on, Naruto," Kakashi called me to hurry on up to the stage. "Get into your costume and let's go."

Grumbling, I did what I was told. When I came out, everyone stared at me. Ino, one of Sakura's friends, had done the backstage make up. She gave me a blonde wig and put on some eye and lip stuff to make me look like a girl. I didn't think it would work but...

"Why are you all staring?" I looked out at everyone. Their jaws were down on the ground and their eyes didn't blink for a second. Except Gaara's...

"Haha!" he laughed, walking up to me, script still in hand. "Nice dress, Naruto. You really do look like a chick."

"I do?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. Yeah, I was way better as a girl than I ever was as a boy. I scanned through the staring eyes and again and found Sasuke's. He was wearing black pants and a dark blue turtle neck, that were way too tight on him. Even though I wouldn't dare say it outloud, Sasuke looked hot. I realized that I loved him, but I didn't want to believe it. Maybe I could just get over him in time, ya know?

"Okay, places everyone, let's start with the fourth scence," Kakashi directed. This scence was when Anne, my character, runs away and is found by John, Sasuke's character. And yes, this really is me. I did memorize the lines. Surprising huh? Guess love'll do that to ya...

We went through all the parts pretty smoothly until the last one. The last one was with Anne's and John's first kiss to end the play. I mean, it really wouldn't have mattered much. I looked like a girl so bad, no one remembered that I was a boy, not even me at that time. But... Just the way the we had to do it gave me the nerves. I had to run into Sasuke's arms and do this really long makeout scence...

But just to my rescue, like he had known everything that I was feeling in the bubbly pit of my stomach, Sasuke jumped in just before we started the scence. "Umm... I'm not comfortable with this..." he admitted, raising his hand and turning a slight pink.

I raise my hand too, without thinking and agree with, "I'm not either..."

Everyone in the room stared at each other. Then Sakura and Ino, the two number one Sasuke fangirls, blurted out together, "We don't want them to kiss either!"

"M-m-maybe we can, umm... C-change the scence...?" Hinata, a really shy quiet girl, mumbled in the corner of the stage.

Okay, so everyone seemed freaked out at the idea that their precious Sasuke could be tainted for life, just because of my, a boy, kissing him. Yeah... The idea kinda does give you the creeps when you say it outloud...

Kakashi scanned the room. Everyone had objected to the kiss. Well, secretly inside, I think there was something that err... Wanted to kiss Sasuke. Anyways, Kakashi just answered, "Too bad. I'm not changing the script just because you guys feel weird about it. Just umm... You know, 'practice' the scence." Okay, I guess asking that question was useless from the beginning. We all clearly knew, even if no one said it outloud, that our drama teacher Kakashi was a big time pervert. You can always see him with a book, either in his hand or in his pocket.

"Alright then," Kakashi said loudly, "Everyone get some rest and practice your lines a little more, especially our main actors. And I'll see you tomorrow, bye everyone." Everyone took off their costumes and started heading out of the room.

While I was putting back on my shirt, Gaara came into the dressing room and gave me a note. "Here," he put on a devilish teasing smile, "This is from your lover."

I snatch it from him, giving him the 'are you really my best friend?' glare. I unfold the note and read Sasuke's neat perfect handwriting. It read:

"Naruto.

Meet me at my house so we can practice.

Love, Sasuke."

I turned red. 'LOVE, Sasuke?' I repeated in my head. Gods, he made this 'getting over him' thing really hard.

I finish putting back on the rest of my clothes and head out. Even though Gaara didn't have that club thingy today, he says he was too busy to hang out after school like we usually do. He's been really busy lately and it's like we barely hang out anymore. Actually, since that day we met Sasuke, it feels like everything's changed.

A few moments later, I end up at Sasuke's house. I ring the door bell and he lets me in, nothing unusual. I've grown pretty use to his house since the play thingy. But sometimes, it still feels kinda awkward.

"Itachi's not home, so we have the place to ourselves," he turns and heads towards the kitchen. I follow, feeling slightly nervous. Most of the time, we have a big group practicing together. But now, it's just me and Sasuke, alone in an empty quiet house.

He sits down on the one end of the table and I decide to sit on the one across from him. Trying to make this as casual as possible, I look down at my script and suggest a part we do, not the kissing scence if you will. I start to read a few of the lines, but then we I look up, Sasuke's staring at me. I start to feel numb and for some reason, no matter how hard I try, I can't pull my eyes away from his. Why's he looking at me like that? His eyes are so deep, and it feels as if he's looking right through me. Or at me.

No. I already said before that he couldn't see me. He can't see me. I'm invisible.

I break away my eyes and stare back down at my script. I feel myself blush, and my stomach feels all sick again. I wrap my arms around my stomach, trying to ease the feeling. Goddammit! Why does he go and have to make me feel this way!

I glance back up and Sasuke continues to stare at me. Forcing the words out, I manage to say, "I-is something wrong?"

He goes on looking for a while, and then finally speaks. "You, loser."

Oh yes, he keeps all that suspense and makes me get that feeling I hate and then what? He gives me two lousy words! Two words that might I add are insulting, even to a person like me that should be use to it by now.

Without noticing it, I glare at him. Okay okay, it was more of a pout. All Sasuke still had an emotionless face on him.

"Kakashi wants us to practice the last scence," he finally stops staring at looks down at his own script. "All you have to do is hug me and then we can fake a kiss or something..."

"So what do we need practice for?" I say bluntly, yet again without thinking. "All we gotta do is hug and pretend to kiss. Nothing out of the ordinary..."

Sasuke gives me a lazy stare. "But you've never even had a first kiss before, have you? So that means you probably don't even know how to fake one, right?" Sasuke starts to smirk. Kinda like the smirk that Gaara lets off. Except this time, Sasuke's smirk creeps me out and it makes me blush a bit.

I blush and then shout out, "How the hell do YOU know if I've ever kissed anyone before?" But he was right. I've never kissed anyone before and I'm already sixteen too. Isn't that pathetic...?

Sasuke starts to laugh at my outraged words. Not a big laugh, just a short 'haha, you're a loser' laugh.

"Shut up!" I feel myself start to turn redder. "At least I don't just kiss anyone!"

He stops laughing and glares at me. "Who ever said that I kiss just anyone?" I keep quiet and we fall back into one of those awkward silences again.

I break the silence again. "So... Who've you kissed?" Okay, yeah, it was a pretty personal question, but I wanted to know! Can you blame me?

"I've only kissed one person before," he admits. "It was Sakura."

Well, if that isn't the biggest shocker.

He continues, "It was back when we were little, right before my parents passed away. We started to become friends, but then when she kissed me, Ino got jealous and they started to fight. After that, my parents passed away and I never spoke to either one of them by choice again."

One word. Wow...

Hold on! "Wait! So that means you really don't have kissing experience then!" I point the mighty finger of blame at him. "She kissed YOU and that was when you guys were a lot smaller!"

Sasuke jerks a bit and stares back up at me, with a slightly confused look on his face. "So? That's one more kiss than you've ever had." My finger drops and my head says 'oh DUH!' to me.

"Err... So... That means... Neither one of us really knows how to kiss then..." I speak the obvious.

"Idiot. That's why I told you to come to my house so that we can practice," Sasuke says like it's nothing.

"Oh..." I finally got it. "You meant practice kissing..."

Sasuke keeps on his look that just says 'duh, stupid' all over it.

In the next moment, everything happened in a flash. Sasuke got out of his seat, pulled me out of my own, and leaned close. And when I say close, I mean CLOSE!

I could feel myself blush even harder than I've ever had in my life. His lips gently pressed against my own and his hands pulled our bodies close enough so that I could feel his warmth. At first, I didn't know what to do, but then, I just went along with it. I let him kiss me, and I didn't fight or struggle. Sasuke, the one that I loved, was kissing me. And let me tell you, it felt nice.

But you see here, after a few moments of realizing that I was kissing a boy, and that I was a boy, I freaked out. I was suppose to be getting over this thingy, but Sasuke just kept making it harder.

I grabbed his shoulders and weakly pushed him away. It was hard. Didn't seem like Sasuke wanted to let go, and the small part of me didn't either.

Gasping for breath and blushing a bright red, I snatched my script and bag, and bolted out the front door before Sasuke could stop me. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. He was making this getting over love thing really hard, and making me confused again. Why'd he kiss me for? He's straight right? Right? Well, he sure didn't prove it back there.

All the way, I ran. To where? I don't know. All I knew was that I had to get away from Sasuke. I needed to get away from him. Even though a part of me wanted to stay back there, I couldn't have. I just wanted to keeping running. Running away from my feelings, running away from the one person that could see me.

Yeah, I was wrong again. Sasuke CAN see me. He sees me, but... Do I want him to? No, it's not right! It's just not right!

God, Sasuke! I hate you! I hate you for making me feel this way. I hate you for all that you've done to me! I just hate you so much...

-TBC!-

A/N: o.o...Well, I'm ooberly sorry it was so late, but I think the chappie kinda makes up for that, no? Was kinda fuzzy, but it was pretty okay right? No throwing stuff at me now, okay? Hehe... Anyways, there's been some suggestions Okay okay! Only one suggestion of who Gaara should end up with. I'll still take some suggestions, but I think I might have my own idea of who he might ends with. Hehe, and if you've been paying attention, you might know who I've been keeping in mind. Well, I'll be thinking of a new idea for the next chappie... 


	6. One Day, Too Many Questions

A/N: Hello! I'm back and now totally convience after all those threatening messages you all sent me... Anyways, I would like to thank all my reviewers! They made me feel all fuzzy inside. Yay.

Warnings: Naruto POV. A bit of unsuitable language for younger ages. And gets kinda OOC...

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Six: One Day, Too Many Questions

I woke up by the blinding light of the sun. My head hurt, my eyes were sore, and I didn't want to get up. Staring up at the ceiling, I try to figure out what had happened and how I came to end up back home in my own bed.

The memories slowly come back within the next moments. Yeah... That's right. Yesterday, I went to Sasuke's house. We were suppose to be practicing for the play that was coming up on this week's Friday. But that bastard went on ahead and confused me with that kiss.

I stop at that memory for a few seconds, reaching my hand up to touch my lips. Sasuke had given me my first kiss. It's blurry, but I can still remember the feel of his gentle lips against my own. Gods, that kiss was good. I wonder sometimes if I should have pushed him away that time though...

Wiping the kiss out of my head, I try to review what had happened next. After I ran out of Sasuke's house... I was walking around aimlessly and... Oh, that's right! I found Gaara's house and I was really tired and passed out on his front porch! He must've driven me home then.

I turn my head towards my table clock. It's around seven fifteen. School starts in about forty-five minutes. But I don't care. There's no way in hell I'm going to school today. Not after what had happened last night. There's no chance that I'm going to face Sasuke anytime soon. Hell, after what he did to me, I might even skip the whole week. Play and all.

Dammit. The play. Now I'm definately gonna fail drama class. It's all Sasuke's fault. Everything's Sasuke's fault. If he hadn't kissed me, I wouldn't ditch school and probably fail the class. And... Not to mention...

I feel a slight blush come over my cheeks, as I vision Sasuke's pale face upon the ceiling.

That bastard got me confused again. I just can't figure him out. He just keeps doing all these weird things and it gets all jumbled in my head and I... I... I just wanna... It makes me wanna beat the crap outta the guy! Is it just me, or is this guy the most confusing, bipolar, jackass ever. Oh yeah, and let's not forget that I'm not sure if dear little Sasuke is straight anymore.

Shit, all Sasuke really does is cause a whole lot of trouble for a guy.

I let out a big sigh and try to go back to sleep. Hopefully, Iruka wasn't home. If he was, he'd probably make me go to school. And hell, I really don't want to go right now. I feel like a piece of crap that the cat dragged in.

Yeah...I'm not invisible anymore...

I'm just a confused piece of crap...

The next time I wake up, it's about four-thrity and the doorbell had rung. Lazily, I crawled out of bed and slumped downstairs towards the front door. As I make my way across to the door, I notice that Iruka's shoes were still gone, so he must've gone to work again. Surprisingly, he hadn't woken me up and lectured me about getting my ass up like he usually did when tried I ditched school by sleeping in.

I open the door, trying to push out the boring old lectures Iruka had given me so many times before. When I rubbed my eyes and focused on the figure in front of me, you probably wouldn't guess who I saw at the door.

Kakashi.

"Huh?" I give him a confused look. "What are you doing here, Kakashi?"

He was just as confused as I was. "Eh? You live here Naruto?"

I nod, "Yeah. But why the hell are you here?"

He peered inside the house from the doorway. "Doesn't Iruka live here?"

Iruka? "Yeah, what do you want with him?"

He looks back down at me and answers, "I just needed to ask him something..." Kakashi's voice trailed off. Okay, I knew the guy was weird, but this is beyond the normal level or weirdness.

"What is it? I can ask him when he gets home," I suggest.

Ignoring my question, he asks me a question of his own, "Wait, why weren't you in school today?" He gives me another look. "I thought you were going to start coming to school again instead of ditching all the time."

I narrow my eyes lazily, "Why do you care if I go to school?" Iruka does that enough, thank you very much.

"Hmm..." Kakashi eyes me suspiciously. There's a pause of silence. "Oh, I get it! You're ditching again because you're too afraid, aren't you?"

My eye twitches at that. "I never said I was afraid!" I give him a glare.

"Oh?" his lips curl into a smirk. "Then why are you ditching?"

I think over his question for a moment. But what did I need to think for? Like hell if I actually told him the truth. There was no way that I was going to tell him that I didn't want to go to school was because the oh mighty Sasuke Uchiha kissed me and now I'm embarrassed and afraid that I'm turning because of the guy.

Okay, wait. Yet again, the dead last student of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, is wrong.

I am afraid. Afraid of turning into something I never thought I would be. And I'm afraid of Sasuke. Afraid of falling in love with him. Afraid of what might happen. Afraid that he'll reject me. Afraid that he's been the only other person to see this invisible freak. And at that fact, it scares me. It just fuckin scares me...

"Yeah," I whisper, staring at the ground. "I'm afraid."

"Well, then," Kakashi straightened, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I don't want you skipping anymore. Everyone's counting on you to do your part in the play, so don't let them down, alright?"

He flashes me a smile and turns to leave. After he's no longer in seeing range, I remember that he never answered my question. What did he want with Iruka? And how did he even know him?

Forgetting about my weird drama teacher, I walk into the kitchen to make myself a cup of instant ramen. I hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch and now I was starving! I open the cupboard to pull out some, but just as I start to boil some water, the phone rings.

"Hello?" I say as I place the full kettle on the stove.

"Hey, moron," the other end of the line says. It was Gaara. "Why didn't you come to school today? The play's coming in three days and we have to practice. Kakashi's stressing us to be perfect."

Lying about my real reason, I tell him that I slept in.

"Pssh," I can just imagine Gaara narrowing his eyes. "It's just like you to do that. What'd you do yesterday to make you so tired anyways?"

I pause for a moment, trying to think up another lie to tell. I was kinda sick of everyone pressuring me about that dumb play and prying into my business, but I mean, if I can handle being around my secret love Sasuke, I can handle pressure and the prying of others, right?

Then again... I really don't find being around my secret jackass love so irritating. Though I do find it confusing, especially that kiss. Is Sasuke gay or something? Or maybe, he just did it because of the play. Or... What if he was teasing me? No, that can't be right can it? If he was teasing me, that means that he'd...

"OMG! HE KNOWS!" I yell into the reciever.

"Naruto! You dumbass! Don't scream into the phone! You'll make my ears bleed," Gaara shouts back from the other end. "And who's 'he' and what does he know?"

"Err...It's nothing. Never mind," I had forgotten that I was still on the phone. Dammit! Sasuke even effects me when he's not around.

The kettle whistles and I quickly take it off and pour the boiling water into my cup.

"Okay, whatever," Gaara goes back on another subject thankfully. "Anyways, you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I mumble. "Oh, and about Kakashi, he came by my house today."

"Kakashi?" my friend repeats. "What for?"

I tell him all about my earlier encounter with our weird teacher. As I reach the end of my story, Gaara laughs, "Maybe he's gay."

Okay. Didn't expect that.

"W-what?" I say, putting on a fake cheery tone. Omg... Gaara is not bringing up this subject...

"You know," he continues, "Iruka's always going out and all. You do say that he's barely home except when he comes home to lecture you about going to school. And he can't be working all those hours he's gone right? I was just suspecting... Maybe he spends all those hours with someone... Namingly Kakashi." Omg... He is...

"Okay, Kakashi, I understand. The guy's weird," I try to argue in Iruka's defense. "But Iruka? I've lived with him since forever. Don't you think I'd know if he was or not?"

He shrugs off my counter like it's nothing. "Well, like I said, he's barely home. And it could happen, you never know. Maybe it runs in you house."

Runs in my house? "What's that suppose to mean?" I could feel myself tensing. Does Gaara know about my secret?

He laughs again. God, Gaara's in one damn of a cheery-teasing mood today. "I mean, you and Sasuke." Okay, he did not just say that! Either he knows or this is one damn of a big coincedence.

"What...What the fuck, Gaara!" I feel that oh so familiar blush wave over my face again. "Why the hell would I-"

He cuts me off with another laugh. Now this was getting annoying. "I'm just kidding! Don't overreact!" God, he loves to make fun of me. Okay, so he doesn't know for sure. That or, like I suspect from Sasuke, he's teasing me.

My blush lightens a bit and I start to relax. But then questions start to tense me up again. Not to mention confuse the living day lights outta me yet again for the gazillionth time. Does Sasuke know? Does Gaara know? What the hell's going on with Iruka? What does Kakashi have to do with this? Why's Gaara so light about this thing? Why the hell did Sasuke fucking kiss me!

"Anyways," Gaara started up again, thankfully this time, changing the subject. "The play on Friday's gonna be over around seven..." Gaara's voice paused for a while. "...And umm... Some of the cast members were gonna come over to my house to watch this scary movie afterwards so..." Gaara's voice started to trail off again.

Okay, not exactly Kakashi weird, but... I've known Gaara for a pretty long time, and this isn't like him. It's kinda like when he told me about his club thing. Really vague and all. This could only add up to one thing. Gaara's hiding a big juicy secret.

"You damn fucker," a smirk crawls out from under my lips. "What the hell are you hiding this time?"

I hear him make a sound, the kind a poodle makes when you kick it, before the silence falls in.

"Gaara. I swear, if you don't tell me what's really going on, then we can't honestly be best friends." I pause waiting for him to answer, but he doesn't so I go on. "Come on, I've known you for years. There's nothing that you couldn't tell me that would freak me out."

I pause again, waiting for him to respond.

After a few moments of suspensing silence, he finally answered. "I... I think I'm gay..."

Damn this is a day of 'Didn't see that coming,' isn't it?

Okay, for one, Gaara's gay? I had enough trouble wonder if Sasuke was gay. Or hell, if I was!

And two, what the hell made Gaara turn so badly? And isn't it oddly suspicious that Gaara starts acting all weird ever since that one day we first knew Sasuke could see the invisible duo?

Not exactly saying the words that I wanted to, all that came out was, "W... What...?"

Gaara sighed. "See, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Now, you're gonna start making fun of me and soon the whole school will know and everyone will notice me, but this time they'll be making fun of me because they finally know the truth about me and then you'll never let me rest in peace and you'll make fun of me for the rest of my life, even when we're ninety and then-"

"Gaara," I said loudly into the reciever. "Shut. Up." He does so. "Now who's the one overreacting." This was kinda funny, but for some reason, I couldn't laugh. "I won't tell anyone else."

He sighed again, in relief this time. "Thanks, Naruto. You really are my best friend."

"I'll only make fun of you when you talk about me wearing a dress."

Gaara's laugh came back. "Alright, alright. I'll stop making fun of you..."

"Good."

"...Miss." Gaara let out another laugh, but then stopped when he heard me growl. "Okay okay! For real this time. I just had to make the most of the last moment."

"So, movie's at seven?" I asked. After Gaara asnwered with an 'um hm,' I asked another question. "Who else is gonna be there?"

"Umm...I think Kiba, Lee, TenTen, Hinata's gonna try to make it if her dad lets her..." Gaara thought for another moment. "...And I don't think Neji can make it... Oh and Ino and Sakura and Sasuke's coming too I think."

Yet again, didn't see that coming...

"I'm not sure if I'm gonna invite the girls though..." Gaara added.

I decided to crack a joke. "Why? Only want all the guys there for yourself?"

"Ha! If I was gonna invite all the guys, I wouldn't be inviting you, miss."

"Hey," I pout, "You said you wouldn't."

"You said you wouldn't either. So now we're even."

"Fine."

"So I'm gonna hang up now, kay? You're blocking my phone line."

I give him one last joke and laugh. "Why? You waiting for one of you boyfriends to call?"

"Goodbye, moron."

"Bye, fucker." I hung up the phone and went to the living room to enjoy my ramen.

So, even though I slept most of the day, it was pretty exciting. There's this mystery behind Kakashi and Iruka. Possible gay too. And I find out Gaara's gay. And now, staring at at blank TV screen and letting my ramen get cold, I'm wondering if Sasuke is too. Goddammit, is the whole world turning into a gay little paradise?

But at least I knew a few things. I definately know why Gaara's been acting so weird lately. Don't know who made him that way, but I could ask him about it later. And I could ask Iruka what was going on with him and Kakashi when he got home. And I'm pretty sure that I'm straight, besides the fact that I think I might like Sasuke. Is that called gay or bi? I dunno. Whatever it is, I'll just call it "The Sasuke Disease."

Okay, so now the only thing that I'm confused about now is... Sasuke.

Damn hell if I'll ever figure out what's going through his head...

A/N: YAY! I updated! So please don't go through with all your threats reviewers-of-mine. Anyways, I think I'm going to finally get to the play for the next chappie and we'll get to know a widdle more about Kakashi and Iruka. And yeah... Gaara's gay, but with who? Hehe... I still haven't decided yet, so I'll still take suggestions.

Gaara: I don't wanna be gay! I'm straight dammit! Straight!

Naruto: -smirks- You know you like it Gaara.

Sasuke: I wasn't even in this chapter... 


	7. The Play

Warnings: Same as always. 

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Seven: The Play

Last time - After Sasuke's sudden kiss the other day, Naruto's confusion grows. Naruto also finds out that his best friend Gaara is gay. Such a big suprise huh? And what's the deal with Kakashi and Iruka anyways? Like you all don't know. Haha.

And now -

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

A shriek came from a flood of Sasuke's fanclub.

I let out a big sigh. It was Thursday and the play would be tomorrow. We just had to go through one more dress rehearsal perfectly, but everytime we would come to the last scence, Kakashi would stop us. He had said that if we did that scence too much, it would loose it's 'magic.'

"Sasuke," I said bitterly to my secret love. "Can you get your damn fanclub out already? The other case members have to practice too, ya know." I'd decided a while back that I would ignore Sasuke's kiss. It was probably just for the play right? No matter. I decided that kiss would be just a play kiss and nothing more. I wanted nothing to do with Sasuke anymore. Loving the great Uchiha was just too much trouble for anyone. So even though I'm pretty sure I've fallen for him, I'm gonna fall out, not matter how hard it'll be. I'll get over the Sasuke Disease! Naruto Uzumaki takes down no challenge!

Sasuke glared at me. "Hmph. Not like I want them to be here. Is it my fault that people actually like me?" Sasuke had tuned up the volume of his voice when he said 'like.'

That was a pretty mean thing to say, but what's the point in arguing right? I'd get over the guy soon enough, so it was best to ignore him.

Anywho, Kiba and Shino, two of the backstage cast, shooed Sasuke's little fanclub away and we got back down to the scence that we were doing.

It seemed like hours pasted. I was starting to get a little tired of it, but I didn't want to quit. We worked really hard on this and I wasn't going to let everyone else down, as Kakashi had told me not to the other day before.

"Alright, everyone!" Kakashi clapped his hands together as we finished a scence. "Get some rest and come prepared and ready to do the final show tomorrow! See you then. You can all go now."

At that, everyone started to get ready to leave. Everyone seemed exhausted, even the minor parts, like Gaara were wiped out. After I got out of my costume, and just started pulling on my black T-shirt, Kakashi came in the boys' dressing room. I pulled on the rest of my shirt as he made his way towards me.

"So," he smiled, "Are you excited about the final show tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am," I returned his smile.

"Well, that's good," he kept his eyes on mine. "Nervous at all?"

After hesitating a bit, I admitted that I was somewhat nervous.

He let out a small laugh. "Well, that's no surprise. Everyone is, even me. And don't worry about it alright? I've seen you and Sasuke practice together. When you two are together, nothing's impossible. You'll do wonderfully."

He flashed me another smile before I nodded in acknowledgement. Yeah, I was nervous, and yet excited about it at the same time. And even though Kakashi didn't say it, I knew that he was thinking it. He was sending me the vibe that no matter what, nothing would change. Just because I was playing a girl, didn't mean I was a girl. And just because I'm going to kiss Sasuke in the play, doesn't mean I'm any less straighter than tiny little spikes on Sasuke's dear little jackass head.

"Oh, and about Iruka," Kakashi started. Iruka. That was no surprise.

Yesterday, I was able to ask Iruka about his 'relationship' to Kakashi. Apparently, they've been pretty good friends for a while now, even though Kakashi's about two years older. But what is age really? Anyways, they went to the same college and somehow ended up becoming good friends, even though they would fight sometimes. Oh wait, Iruka said that they fought a lot... Kakashi was always teasing him and all... Sigh... So they tell me that they're just really good friends. And though there's a bit of doubt, I trust Iruka very much, so I'll believe him. Sorta...

Kakashi continued, "Is Iruka coming to the show tomorrow?" He looked away, scratching his chin a bit. Was it me or was Kakashi a little pink.

I knew it. 'Just friends' my ass...

Hiding the smirk that I wanted to give him, I just nodded. "He's not working that day, so he'll be free." And then I just got a thought. A very, very naughty little thought. A mischievious little idea, a plot if you will, that would probably get me a month's worth of denial and lecturing from Iruka. "Oh, and I'll be going out that night after the play, so Iruka will be home alone. Maybe you can stay with him after the show to keep him company."

This got his attention. He turned to look back at me, the shade of pink growing into a slight red. Was he thinking about those nasty little things he could do with Iruka that he learned from reading those dirty old books that he always keeps with him?

"Umm...Thanks for the advice," Kakashi said, breaking eye contact again. After there was nothing left to say, he turned and walked away.

I turned back to what I was doing too. Realizing that I was still in my boxers (with the little chibi fox prints on there. Yes, I have fox prints on my boxers!), I searched around for my pants. I looked in my bag. Not there. Looked through where the costumes were. Not there. Asked the few people who were still on the stage. No one knew where my damn pants were!

Everyone had left now, and I was all alone in the dressing room searching for my missing pants. Sure my house was close, but I walked to school today, so there was no way I was even going to think about running home in my underwear. And Gaara was at his club thingy again. He'd couldn't just ditch his club to drive me home. That might even get him kicked out. And hell, there was no way that I was gonna borrow one of those costume pants that looked like they belong in another age.

"Eh, what are you still doing here?"

I turned to the voice that had just spoken out to me.

It was Sasuke.

Neeeh... This getting over him thing really isn't gonna be that easy huh? Especially when he keeps popping up at the weirdest moments. I'm in my boxers and Sasuke's here... Can't get any more awkward than that. Well, unless I was in a frilly pink tutu and Sasuke actually liked me as more than a friend...

"You hear me?" he asked. He was still in his dark blue turtle neck and black pants costume. "Everyone else is gone. Why are you still here?"

Trying to keep with my bitterness like the past few days, I struck back with, "Well, why the hell are you still here?"

A smirk crossed his face. "Do you need a memo about the first time on the roof?"

Oh yeah... That's right. He had said something about searching the whole school before he left everyday. Made sure everything was in it's place or something. Damn, doesn't he ever get tired of being so perfect?

Sasuke walked across the room and picked up a black backpack. He must have forgotten it. Guess he's not so perfect after all.

He opened his pack, grabbed something, and threw it at me. I caught it and in my hands, I found a pair of black jeans.

"You can have it," he said, swinging his backpack on.

I looked at the jeans and then back at him. "B-But what about you?"

He flashed me another smirk. "I'll just wear this." He pointed at his costume, smirking. Then he gave another irritating remark, "I look good in anything anyways." And with those last words, he pushed open the dressing room door and walked out so casually. I guess he didn't really think about the kiss that much either. So maybe, it was just a play kiss.

And hell, he was right. I can't deny it either. Sasuke looks so damn sexy in ANYTHING!

And lately, ever since we started hanging together because of the play, we've become pretty attach to each other. Gaara and the others too. Could it be... That we're not invisible anymore? And that... Dare I say it? Gaara and I actually have FRIENDS!

That's a heart stopper. Haha.

I look at Sasuke's jeans in my hand, and smiling to myself, I put them on.

Then remembering about what I had decided before, I get slightly angry with myself. I was suppose to be getting over the guy, but look at me now. I'm starting to become friends with the guy and now I'm wearing his pants! His goddamn tight pants! Jesus! What size is he! I swear, he's too damn skinny. Needs more meat on his scrawny little ass.

Night of the play -

It's the night of the play finally, and no surprise what so ever that I'm nervous as hell. Peeking out from behind the curtain, I stared out at the crowd. There were hundreds of people that came to watch the show tonight. I could hear them chattering happily and excitedly. This only made me more nervous. Scanning the large crowd, I seeked a face for comfort.

And there, right in the second row, next to Kakashi, was Iruka. I smiled to myself. It seems like Iruka and I haven't seen each other much lately. He was always out doing his job, and when he wasn't working, he was busy doing other stuff (That of which I don't know). He barely comes home anymore, and I'm not sure if he even comes home to sleep or eat or anything. I worry about him. And sometimes, he even makes me feel invisible again. Never gives me the attention I need. But, I mean, like on special occasions like these, he does find time to come and see me. And on my birthdays and Christmas and holidays like that, he takes me to this ramen shop that's always open no matter what time or day. So that's always nice I guess...

"Naruto, stop gwaking at the audience! We're on in five!" Kiba interrupted my thoughts. Kiba, not much to say about him. He's just some big dog lover and he's doing backstage and a minor. Anyways, he's become as I've stated before, 'one of my new friends.'

I do as my new friend says, turning back towards the back again. Everyone was already dressed and ready for the big show. And with only five minutes left, everyone was panicing to see if they hadn't forgotten anything. I noticed Ino and Sakura giggling and squealing in the corner. They were really excited, even though Sakura didn't even get a part that got to interact with her dearest love Sasuke, but Ino did. They had a glaring contest after they found out their parts. Ino won of course.

A quick note for you about Sakura and Ino. They're best friends and worst rivals. And their objective like every other girl in this damn town, they wanted Sasuke...

Geez... All this Sasuke thinking is making me even MORE nervous! Dammit...

"You idoit, come on!" Gaara walked quickly, grabbing my wrist without stopping. "Hinata's doing her opening with Kiba!" He lead me towards the left side of the stage and we waited behind the curtain. I swallowed hard, after the introduction, I'd have to go out there in this damn dress in front of hundreds of people. Not only was this embarrassing, but I felt like I was going to vomit. Nervousness makes your stomach have butterflies, and I was pretty sure that there would be a flood of butterflies coming out of my mouth.

"Okay," Gaara whispered in my ear. "This is it, Uzumaki. Go for it!" And with a small push of his hand, Gaara set me out on the stage in front of all those people, with all their eyes on me.

All those damn eyes. All staring at me. And you know what? I stared back with the two eyes of my own. I froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Breathing became harder as every second pasted by. All I could hear were slight murmurs and coughs. I stared out into the crowd, unable to see anything but darkness and the bright lights all on me. I wasn't use to this type of stuff. I'm not use to people watching me. People being able to see me. And without quite adjusting to it, I had what only a moron like me could only have.

I had a little thing called "stage fright."

Odd considering I can usually talk shit about anyone right in front of their face. Teachers, strangers, etc. Why'd talking in front of hundreds of people come so hard now?

I heard Gaara slap his hand over his forehead and mumble to himself, "Oh god, Naruto, not now. Not now of all times."

Even though my ears worked, the rest of me wouldn't. Goddammit! Why was this so hard? It's almost as hard as... As hard as...

Suddenly, Sasuke walked quickly from the opposite side of the stage and dragged me away by the upper part of my arm. His grip was tight and to tell you the truth, it kinda hurt. But now I could let out a big sigh. My secret love Prince Charming had saved me once again from the horrors of my life experiences.

Then he yelled at me.

"You, moron!" he yelled loud enough that the rest of the case came running towards us. After that, I heard a whole bunch of mixed up words that made out a little like this. "Omg!" "Naruto, what happend out there?" "Why'd you choose now to freeze up like that." "You had to go and choose now to have stage fright?" "You're kidding me right?" "Naruto, get it together!"

"Shut up," Neji stepped in. He wasn't really that close of a friend to me, but he always knew how to keep everyone in control. Smart one that Neji. And he stuck up for me too. "Everyone, get back to your jobs. We've worked too hard to stop now just because of a little stage fright." He shooed everyone away, and then shot an emotionless glance at me. "And Naruto, you better get over your stage fright soon. Just pretend that it's like practice. Act like no one's watching alright?" And with that, my defender Neji walked away.

All that was left was Sasuke. Damn. So much for my secret love Prince Charming. Neji would have made a better boyfriend... Ack! Waaaaaay off subject!

Sasuke glared at me. "What's wrong with you? We've rehearsed this a million times." He expression softened as he let out a long sigh. "Get it together, okay? I can't do this play without you." And he, too, turned back to his position.

Hesitating a moment, I smile. He might be less of a Prince Charming, but he sure as hell knows how to make a guy smile without trying. Hehe. 'I can't do this play without you,' is what he said. I run back to my side of the stage, take a long hard deep breath and walk out onto the stage, ready this time with stage fright a mile driven away by my secret love.

I start my lines and the play begins.

(My character) Anne, a sweet adventurous girl, is out at the market with her friend Mary (aka TenTen). They're just talking and chatting together, buying items and such, when two boys come along. (The two boys, my dear love, Sasuke, playing as John, and John's best friend Adam, played by Lee.) The boys casually stroll into the the market as well. As Mary is talking to the merchant about prices, Anne overhears John and Adam talk about a type of sport. Making out the distant voices, Anne hears that John and Adam are interested in a kind of martial arts fighting.

And just as John turns to glance at the two girls, Anne turns her face away and back to her friend. She couldn't help but notice that the taller boy, John, had be awfully handsome, but yet did she know his true origins. Anne smiles to herself as the two boys leave.

"Why are you smiling?" Mary asks her friend.

Anne just smiles and says, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

And then the scence ends and the curtains close, only to reappear to another.

Here, we see John looking out of the balcany. The place is covered in the most expensive things you could ever imagine (All fake in our play though. But Ino makes it look so god damn real!).

As John continues to gawk at the scenery, a man and women step in (Shikamaru and Ino). The man and women were John's parents. (And might I add that I find it funny that Ino could go all out fangirl at any moment on stage now and glomp the hell outta Sasuke?)

Anyways, John's mother and father spring up surprise that they had arranged for him to be married to another rich family. And of course, John disagrees and is upset with it. But what the hell can he do right?

So John gets all depressed and stuff, so he decides to run away, and at that very moment, Anne had done the same thing. Her mother had been arguing with her father and Anne just wanted to get away from it all.

John and Anne end up meeting each other at this field thingy. (Chouji cut out all these pretty stars for the night scenery. Haha. He may eat a lot, but he's a hard worker too.) They end up starting to talk and stuff, though Anne did realize that he was the guy from the market. As the night becomes deeper, Anne slowly starts to fall for John, but is unsure of his feelings.

John walks Anne back to her house and declared that they were friends. The 'friends' part had discouraged Anne, but this was her first love, so she wasn't going to give up that easily.

The next day, John and Anne meet again. Overhearing that John had took interests in martial arts, Anne decides to go to the arena in her town. And just as she had hoped, John was there. They start talking again, while watching the fighting matches. Somehow, John spills about how much he dislikes his parents' ways, ignoring the subject of the arranged marriage and that fact that he's loaded. And instead of thinking that Anne wouldn't know such a thing, John finds that she also dislikes her parents' ways.

As Anne's love grows, so does her doubts of John's feelings. She somehow ends up telling her best friend, Mary about her feelings for John. And to her surprise, Mary had known him.

"How can you not know the guy?" Mary asked her dear friend. "He's one of the richest people in our town!"

"You're kidding..." Anne was shocked. Not only was her love handsome and kind and caring, but he was totally rich. But the good thing was, Anne knew she loved him for him, and not because of his money. But then there came another shocking surprise.

"But..." Mary started. "John's already engaged."

Anne just stared at her friend. "To who?"

Mary tells her friend about Susan. Susan was the daughter of yet another rich family. She was supposedly the most beautiful in the land. Not to mention intelligent and well spoken of. Mary also explains that the wedding was soon.

And though Anne wanted to do something about it, she was unable to. So that night, she walked back out to the field where they had first spoken. And just amazingly enough, John is also there. Anne sits him down and tells him about her new found knowledge.

"There's nothing I can do," he explained. "It's the only way Mother and Father will have it. Not to mention... I really don't think there's a chance for me to be with the one I really love anyways." And with those final words, John left Anne with nothing but questions and a broken heart.

John already had a love? And now he's getting married to another girl? Didn't... Couldn't he see that Anne loved him? "No... He couldn't...," Anne whispered to herself. And then she started to cry.

Within the next scence, John was suppose to get married. But just as Anne's parent's had their biggest arguement yet, with fist and violence included, just like Prince Charming, he came and took Anne away from her worries.

In Anne's worst need for a shoulder to lean on, John had admitted it all. He, too, had loved her as well. She was the one that John had loved.

And then we did our last scence. The one that I was most nervous to do.

I ran towards Sasuke, right into his arms, and BAM! I ran a little too hard and pushed us both to the ground, lips locked. And unable to correct my mistake, the curtains closed on us, ending the play.

I could hear they audience clapping. And before, I was worried about what everyone (Including Iruka) would say about me being in a dress. But now... All that just tuned out.

Right now, I was ontop of Sasuke. Both our eyes were wide, and our lips were pressed together with invisible glue. God, it was nothing like the passionate kiss that Sasuke had given me the other time before, but a kiss was still a kiss. And I had tried so hard before to practice faking one. But noooooo. This was obviously real.

Unable to control myself, I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. Oh, gods... It felt good and I felt myself wanting more. But, I mean, we were still in public here! And we still had to to take our last bows.

So I got up off a Sasuke, the part of me below whining terribly, and was able to hide my quick kiss before the others came up on the stage to take their last bows as well. Hehe. Surprisingly, Sasuke seemed kinda shocked about the whole think. Oh please. It's like, he can kiss me, but I can't kiss him. And it was for the play, so he can't think of it as anything else right? I smirk to myself. I stole away a kiss, though I am suppose to be getting over him... Eh...

Lee comes up on the stage from Sasuke's side and helps his friend up. Then everyone lines up in a row, hold hands, and as the curtains reopen exposing the large applauding crowd, we take our bows. I spot Iruka in the crowd, and blushing a bit, I hear him cheer loudly.

Still, the whole time, even as the audience started to leave, I thought about the kiss I gave Sasuke. It was kinda like payback, but maybe it was a bad idea. What if he really took it seriously? I mean, I was the one that pressed into the kiss like that... Oh, man! Why'd I have to be an idiot and do that for! Oh shit! This thinking thing really isn't working out for me!

What am I going to do now...?

A/N: Woot! Sorry if that was too long. I wrote it over a bit, but I got kinda lazy...Well, hope you liked it!


	8. One Disappointed Uke

A/N: Thankies to all me reviewers again! And sorry it was so late. I've been lazy at post...

Warnings: Naruto POV. Bad language, typos, gets OOC, etc. 

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Eight: One Disappointed Uke

Last time - The play is finally over! But just at the last scence, it was Naruto's turn to press on the kiss. But what will Sasuke make of the kiss now? Kukuku... I like Oro-Sama's laugh...

And now -

"Hurry up, Naruto! Let's go!" Gaara says peeking into the my section of the boys' dressing room. Just remembering, I had promised Gaara that I'd go to his house after the play with the other people he had invited.

I quickly get dressed and head out with him after saying bye to Iruka.

We all end up at Gaara's house. And when I say 'we,' I mean all that could make it was Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and of course Sasuke-dearest. Apparently, all the girls had their own plans, so I guess my gay friend Gaara gets all the guys. Heh. But I promised Gaara that I wouldn't make fun of him about that, so I won't. I mean, I kinda got the same problem too anyways. But... Unlike Gaara, I don't think I wanna go that way. I'll just get over Sasuke so it won't be like that anymore.

So anyways, we just watch the movie and eat snacks and stuff. Everyone besides Sasuke was amazed by the inside of rich little Gaara's house. He did live in one of those big houses too, though his wasn't as big as Gaara's.

As the movie starts, I think about my friend. Gaara doesn't seem the type to turn, nor to like anyone romantically at all. So I start to discard the possibilities. By the looks of Gaara's odd small smile and slight pinkness, I'd bet that Gaara's reason for turning is one of these guys. Let's see, first off the list is Lee. Eyebrows too thick and way opposite of Gaara. Then Kiba. Gaara doesn't like dogs that much. Chouji's too wide. Gaara's too slim for him. And then Shikamaru's too lazy. Gaara likes to do stuff. And Shino's too quiet. So all's out of the question except...

...Sasuke.

Or... He might not even be here? ...Doubt it...

Through halfway the 'scary' movie, Shikamaru and Shino get bored and fall asleep. Chouji's full from all those snacks and fell asleep next to his lazy best friend. And on the other side of the couch, Kiba curled up in a ball at the edge and was sleeping. On Kiba's other side, Lee had a blanket that he used to cover his eyes at all the parts he thought were scary. And in between Chouji and Lee, was Gaara resting his head on Lee's shoulder, fast asleep. I guess the movie was a lot less scarier than we all thought. Actually, I think it was more boring than we thought it would be. Everyone's asleep except for me and... Sasuke...

We're both leaning our backs against the couch where our friends were sleeping. And might I add that the movie was so boring that it even put Gaara out, who never sleeps unless after I force him to drink with me. Anyways, Sasuke and I both just stare at Gaara's bigscreen TV. We don't say much, but through all this time, I feel uncomfortable and I start thinking about him again. I think about the kisses and everything that could go wrong about my 'get over the Sasuke Disease' plan.

Ignoring the thoughts, I lower a bit. This thinking thing really gave me a massive headache. My eyes narrow and I start to feel drowzy. There's no doubt about it, I'm starting to fall asleep from boredom as well.

"Naruto...," I hear a familiar voice whisper to me.

"Neh...?" I answer it, still staring my sleepy eyes at the screen.

"Are you tired?"

I nodded slowly.

"Naruto, before you fall asleep, will you tell me something?"

"Uh huh..." My eyes narrowed even farther until all that was left of the screen was a bright blinding light.

"Naruto...," the voice said. "Why'd you kiss me like that?"

Realizing what the question was, I quickly opened my eyes and the washed myself awake with worry of exposure. I turned toward Sasuke, who I also realized was the source of the questioning voice. "W...What...?" I slid myself to sit up straight.

I found my eyes glued to Sasuke's. His expression was emotionless, while mine probably had guilt written all over it. Everyone else was asleep, and here I was, talking about my kiss with Sasuke TO Sasuke!

I feel a blush come over my face as he repeats the question. "At the last scence, why'd you kiss me like that?"

I hesitated, and then turned my face away from his. I heard once that it'ss easier to tell someone a lie if you weren't looking at them. But, was it really a lie? "What the fuck are you talking about? It was for the play," I answered casually, but I could hear my voice choke a bit as I spoke.

Sasuke never stopped staring at me. "But..." He started again. "...When the curtain closed... You..."

"Oh?" I tell him, playing dumb. "I didn't realize that the curtains had closed."

The slience breaks in. I peel my eyes off the pointless movie and glance over to Sasuke. I had only planned to take a quick look, but just as I turn to look at him, my eye were stuck. His expression was no longer emotionless. Now his eyebrows had slanted and his lips were slightly curved into a scowl. No doubt about it. Sasuke didn't believe the shit that was coming out of my mouth, and I, for one, didn't either.

"You really suck at lying, you know that?" he gave me a scowl before turning back to the TV screen. I jerked back on his remark. Oh, Sasuke dearest, I know that too well enough... But still... That hurt.

Wait a minute! Why'd having him say somethig I already knew hurt? Yeah, I was a bad liar. So! Or... Maybe it was that look he gave me. His eyes were colder than they usually were. A cold, deep black...

Though a part of me told my fuckin mouth to shut the hell up, there was the other part yet again that wanted to tell Sasuke the truth. I tried to speak. "Sa...Sasuke..." He turned towards me, face still slightly showed irritation. I never let my eyes leave his pretty face in that moment. His pale skin. I loved him... Yet hated him at the same time. I wanted to forget him. But then I wanted to stay close to him. I wanted him to be mine. But it was too painful. And I wanted him to love me... But... I'm not sure if that's possible...

Especially for a person like me. The feeling of invisibility returns. How can he love an invisible person?

I turned to look at the ground next to me. "Sasuke... I...I-"

"Sasukeeeeee-looooove..."

I looked back up at my secret love, only to see my best friend draped over him. Gaara had sleepy eyes and was mumbling some shit. His arms were wrapped around Sasuke's neck. Gaara always did the funniest things when he was asleep. But this time, it wasn't the least bit funny.

Definately not funny.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke gave his signature 'wtf' look at Gaara. Gaara only responded with more shit spilling out of his mouth.

My best friend Gaara had his hands all over my secret love Sasuke. MY Sasuke. As in he's MINE! As in, "Get your hands offa him!" I shot a glare at Gaara, not noticing that I had just said that outloud. And to tell you the truth, I didn't care. He may be my best friend, but there was just no way that I was going to let ANYONE get their filthy hands on MY Sasuke!

Gaara returned my glare with a sleepy one of his own. There was silence for a moment, then his lips curved into a smirk, "See. I knew..." Gaara's voice trailed off as he started to fall asleep again. But just before Gaara went to lay back on the couch, he wrapped his arms tight around Sasuke's neck and... Can you believe it? Because I certainly couldn't. Gaara, not kissed, but SUCKED on the side of Sasuke's neck. My so called friend released his grip and fell back on Lee's should to continue sleeping.

Sasuke just sat there, just and stunned as I was. But, instead of confusion and jealousy rising in me, Sasuke had looked confused and red.

Before my anger could burst like lava in a volcano, I stomped out of Gaara's house. As the cold night's air collided against my sleeveless skin, I wandered aimlessly into the night. Jealousy boiled through me. Not hatred towards Gaara, but at the thought that ANYONE would put their hands on MY Sasuke. Gaara was my best friend, I'd forgive him eventually. But... He makes it nearly so obvious that he knows about my crush on Sasuke. But could it be that Gaara's reason for turning was because of Sasuke?

Dammit... Sasuke Disease was contageous.

I still wonder how Gaara did that though. Gaara was able to touch Sasuke like that without making up and excuse or anything. He was so straight forward. But me... Me... I can barely stand to even think about him! And if Sasuke's really who Gaara's after, what will happen to our friendship? I mean, yeah, I did say that I wanted to get over him. But does anybody realize how FUCKIN HARD IT IS?

Shit... I hate you Sasuke...

Numbed by my thoughts, the cold air no longer bothers me. I sit down on a swing at this little park that I had wandered across. I take in a deep breath and sigh heavily. The moon's a full white ball tonight. White. A pale white. Just like Sasuke's skin. Why is it that no matter what happens, I see his face?

"Idiot."

My thoughts snap only to face the real thing. Sasuke had found me.

He walked up to me, scanned the park, and then turned back so that our eyes met. "Aren't you cold?"

I stare at him for a short while and then turn to face the ground.

"You'll get sick if you stay out here," he said. "Come on, let's go back." He nudged my arm, but I didn't move.

Right now, I just wanted to wash everything away. Wash away my past with Kyuubi in it. Wash away the cold eyes they gave me at the orphanage. I wanted to forget about the play. Forget about Iruka, Kakashi, Gaara, everyone. And forget about the feeling of confusion and invisibility. All I wanted right now was... Sasuke. I don't... I don't want this moment to end.

So... Sasuke. Let's just stay out here a little longer. Let me stay like this with you. Even if you don't love me back. Let me just pretend...

"Come on," he grabs the upper part of my arm and pulls me up off the swing.

'Noooo... Sasukeeee...' the inner me whines. He knows just how to ruin moments without even noticing it.

"...Sasuke," I pout. I can't pull away. Sasuke's a lot bigger and a lot stronger than me.

"Stop whining, dobe," he lets go of my wrist. Then he surprisingly takes off his jacket and hands it too me. "Neh, you look cold."

And like a moron, I just stare at it. Move, Naruto. Moooooooooooove!

"Ugh," the Uchiha rolls his eyes. "Can't you get anything right?" He walks behind me and slips the jacket on me.

Mm... It was warm... Yay! I catch myself smiling. But who could help it right? I'm wearing Sasuke's jacket! Sasuke's jacket! Sasuke's jacket! Could I be anymore uke-ish?

Then suddenly, he wraps his left arm around my shoulder, and with the other, he gently grasps my right hand. He rubs his thumb back and forth on my hand as my blush quickly kicks in. "Stupid," he says still focusing on my hand. "Your hands are so cold. You're like a little kid. Can't take care of yourself." The blush darkness as he pulls me closer to him. Yup, I got more uke-ish...

I placed my head on his chest and cuddled into his thin shirt. "Sasuke," I turn just my head to look up at him. "Aren't you cold too?"

"Heh," he smirks, looking a different way. "I don't need to be babied like you do."

"Neh!" I narrow my eyes at him. He just responds with another smirk.

"You're like a bratty little sister or something," he smiles and then releases his grasp on me. My whole body whines for the taste of more warmth between his body and mine. He turns towards Gaara's place without feeding my wantings.

Bratty. Can't deny that.

Little. Only compared to tall people like him.

SISTER? Okay, not only was he calling me a GIRL (Though I did play a girl in the play, it still means nothing.), but he was refering me as a SIBLING to him!

I give another heavy sigh before following after him. Sasuke only did that because he thought of me as a little 'sister' to him... So... Then it really wasn't love, huh...? Well, if that isn't a the biggest disappointment of my life...

A/N: Yay! Go Uke-Ness! Anyways... Review while I try to get new ideas! And remember, I'm still taking suggestions on that Gaara pairing.

Gaara: No! I don't wanna be gaaaaay!

Naruto: She said 'pairing,' Gaara. You could end up with a girl and turn back straight.

Sasuke: What are you talking about? Once you make a turn, you can never get back straight...

Neji: You WOULD know, Uchiha... Eh eh! Why aren't I in it enough? People think I'm smexy too! I'm smexy toooooo!

Kiki: Err... We'll wait and see what the reviewers say about you guys first okay...? -smiles nervously-

Oh! And I need you guys to put on the thingy where it says you can view rated 'M' fics. o.O The next chappie's gonna get a little steamy... 


	9. Innocence

A/N: Thankies to all me reviewers! We'll see a widdle more of Neji-Kun... And Gaara too! o.O... I never said they were a pairing though. It's just that I love Gaara. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews. Made me feel so luffed. And no, I will not abandond my fic. I read this really good one once, and the author said that they wouldn'tleave it unfinished,but they did. So yeah, I know what it feels like to have a fic that you really like end in the middle. XD Ah! You really like it! -squeal of happiness- Anyways -cough-more SasuNaru at the end. Kukuku... Evil little plans for those two... Very evil... Kukuku... 

Warnings: Naruto POV, Bad language, typos, sometimes OOC, mature content, etc.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Nine: Innocence

Last time - After the play, the boys; Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto went to Gaara's to watch a disappointingly not scary movie. After everyone but the lone wolf and kitsune were asleep, Sasuke asks Naruto about why he kissed him after the curtains had already closed. But before Naruto could confess the truth, his best friend Gaara had nipped Sasuke's neck in his sleep. Seeing this, anger boiled inside of Naruto and he wandered out into the night's streets. After a while, Sasuke finds him, they share a moment, but as Naruto later finds, Sasuke thinks of him as nothing more than a little 'sister.'

And now -

"Ah..."

"Ahh..."

"AH-CHOO!"

"Yuck!" Sasuke wiped his face from where I accidentally sneezed on him. Lending me his jacket, which I was still wearing, really didn't do much to prevent myself from getting a cold. And that didn't help the fact that he got one too.

"You two are just too troublesome," Shikamaru came back from the kitchen, a tray of two cups with him.

He handed us the tray and Sasuke and I gratefully took them. Mmm... Hot cocoa... The warm cup felt nice upon my frozen fingers.

I took a sip as Kiba asked, "Why the hell did you two go out this late anyways?"

Sasuke and I glanced at each other. Then we turned back to Kiba, and Sasuke answered for the both of us. "The movie was too scary for him, so he ran out. I just followed so that he wouldn't get into any trouble." Okay, he answered from himself, making me look like an IDIOT!

I knew he knew that I was glaring at him, but ignored it. God, even after he held me like that, he goes on and treats me like I'm still invisible to him!

"You're joking right?" Chouji asked seriously while munching on some chips.

Sasuke, yet again acting like a totally inconsiderate asshole, answered for the both of us again. He shook his head no.

They all gave me an 'omg...' look. All except one. "What do you mean 'you're joking?' That movie was so scary I almost didn't fall asleep!" And yet you did, Big Brows...

I wanted to scream, "I DIDN'T FUCKIN RUN OUT ON THAT LAME ASS MOVIE GAARA WAS TRICKED INTO BUYING!" But then I'd have to tell them the real reason why I ran out. And hell, Sasuke would probably kill me if I made it sound like we were gay, though I think I might be... Still I wouldn't have told them anyways.

I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder. I turned to see my best friend there, shaking his head. "It's just like you, Naruto. You could barely stand watching my hamster eat it's own children."

I gave him a hardcore glare. "ONE! That's discusting, sick, cruel, and just plain out wrong!" What kind of parent eats their own child? "AND TWO! I wasn't scared!" I was pissed... "...I just needed some air, that's all." I turned to the side to look away from them.

After a short pause, Shikamaru scratched his head, implying, "Well, Chouji and I have to go." He toward his friend. "Come on." And after saying their goodbyes, they left. Shino also quietly excused himself and left with Kiba. All that was left now was Gaara, who doesn't seem to remember what he'd done to Sasuke earlier this evening, Lee, who was still shaking in his legwarmers, Sasuke-dearest, and myself.

We all stared at each other for a while.

Then Lee asked, "What do we do now? I don't have to go until ten and it's only nine."

They all shared another quiet moment of bored thoughts. The I noticed Gaara's old devious smirk return. His eyes became all creepy again and he started to laugh mischieviously. "I have an idea." Lee, Sasuke, and I stepped back from him, nervous of what kinda of dangerous idea Gaara had in mind. "Let's play a game."

(A/N: I did not intentionally put Lee there...)

I narrowed my eyes at my friend. "What kind of game?" was what came out of my mouth. But my head was saying, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN YOUR MESSED UP LITTLE MIND?"

"Truth or Dare," he simply answered.

This time, it was Sasuke's turn to speak. "Truth or Dare? Isn't that a girl's game?"

Gaara's smirk never left his face. "What? Are you afraid, Uchiha?"

After hesitating, Sasuke gave him a challenging smile. "Truth or Dare it is."

"Okay! Who wants to go first?" Gaara said as he plopped down next to me on the living room floor. Sasuke slumped down onto the couch and Lee sqwated down next to me. No one volunteered to go first. "No takers?" Gaara looked back at the three of us until hyper little Lee jolted up.

"I'll go!" Lee grinned.

Gaara smirked that smirk that I knew only too well. That was the one when he thought of weird, dangerous ideas. Like driving that new car his dad had just bought when were were only thriteen. And the time when he threw me out in the street completely naked. And let's not forget the time when crossed the pretty school nurse's personal space.

Ah. I remember it like it was yesterday. Err... Actaully, it was about a year ago really. Back when we were freshmen. Gaara had smart mouth some seniors for picking on us. They got really pissed after that. Not a really good memory, but a kinda... Funny one.

Well, the seniors tried to 'teach us a lesson,' but Gaara only ended up beating the crap outta all four seniors. We didn't come out of it unharmed though. Yeah, I was use to the streets and I could fight pretty well, but I wasn't much compared to four really buffed seniors. They broke my arm, gave me countless bruises, and a black eye. Gaara came out with just a couple of bruises and a gash on his neck. One of the seniors had carried a pocket knife with him, but after he nearly hacked off Gaara's head, my friend just did some really cool martial arts move and kicked it outta the senior's hand.

Gaara's always been good at martial arts and sports and stuff. Anyways, the guys were half dead when Gaara was finished with them. In my opinion, he went easy on them compared to other fights we got in to. They were still able to crawl away crying for their mommies. Bunch of wussies.

I can barely picture the principal nagging at us that day. All I remember was that he seemed pretty angry at us. But I didn't care. Neither did Gaara. We only caught back interest when the old bag of a principal had been replaced with a pretty blonde nurse that stepped into the room. This was Nurse Tsunade. Everyone knew her name. She was pretty and her melons were reeeeeeeaaaaaaal big.

I saw Gaara put on a devious smirk as she tended to the gash in his neck. Hard to believe if you will, Gaara never intended to take much in relationships, but when he had the chance, he was a big time pervert.

Grope.

And all I remember after that was that Nurse Tsuande started yelling some very VERY colorful words and Gaara just sat there smiling at her, cheek as red as cherry.

"Okay," Gaara said. "Truth or Dare Lee?"

"Umm...Truth...?"

"Pssh! You wuss!"

"Okay okay! Dare dare!"

Gaara smirked again. "I dare you to... Call TenTen and ask her if you can borrow her bra."

Lee's eyes grew wide and white, and his jaw dropped to the ground.

My friend just smiled. "Come on. You're always saying in martial arts club that you can do anything. Why's this any different?"

Martial arts club?

Lee hesitated. Then he reached for the phone that Gaara handed him. Lee dialed and then asked the said question. After a few moments of silence, we heard a very angry TenTen yell Tsunade's colorful words into the phone and then hang up. Lee turned back to us with a look as if he was tainted. We could tell that he was feeling like a pervert.

Gaara laughed loudly. I just smiled. And surprisingly, Sasuke let out a chuckle.

"Oh oh!" I gave a grin to my best friend. "Now it's your turn! Truth or Dare, Gaara?"

"Dare," Gaara answered quickly.

I thought a bit. Then I thought of something stupid, yet embarrassing I could make him do. "I dare you to go next door and tell that Neji guy that you're gay." Gaara jerked back on that. Oops. I forgot that he actually WAS gay... And come to think of it, Neji didn't have anything planned after the play, yet Gaara supposedly said that 'Neji couldn't make it.'

Could Gaara's reason be Neji? But... Then why was he so happy before when everyone else was here? I thought... I thought it was Sasuke! ACK! I'm confused again!

Sasuke had somehow gained Gaara's smirk and Gaara didn't seem to be laughing anymore. "What? Are you afraid, Gaara?" Sasuke copied Gaara's former quote.

Gaara shot a glare at the Uchiha and then moved towards the door.

We followed him outside as he walked quickly next door to the also very rich Hguuya family.

(A/N: o.O Did I spell that right? I'm not a Neji fan so I don't know...)

Sasuke, Lee, and I hide behind Gaara's porch while the redhead knocked on the door. A girl with short dark hair, a sweet smile, and pale eyes had answered.

"That's Hinata, Neji's cousin" Lee whispered. Hinata. I remember. She's that really shy girl that did the opening act with Kiba. Come to think of it... Kiba acts oddly nervous around her... Wonder what's going on with those two...

I watch with the other two as Gaara says some stuff. His voice was low and we were too far away to hear his words. After Gaara finished, Hinata left and a few moments later, Neji appeared. I've decided to put Neji on my goodguy list. He was nice to me when I had that nervous breakdown at the beginning of the play. And he sure as hell made me feel a lot better than Sasuke did then.

Neji brushed his long black hair back and said something to Gaara.

"Dammit! I can't hear a thing from here!" I complained quietly to the other two.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me, though I didn't make my eyes meet his. "Well, maybe if you shut you damn loud ass mouth, we all could hear."

I just growled at him until Lee told us to shh up. The redhead replied to the long haired boy, whom after the comment seemed slightly shocked. Then Neji yelled loud enough so that we could finally hear some of their conversation.

"DO YOU ENJOY FUCKING AROUND WITH ME?" Neji shouted, then slammed the door in front of my embarrassed friend.

Gaara walked slowly back towards us, smirk out of sight. "There, I did it. Now it's Naruto's turn." Gaara gave me a hard glare. And for once, he had a really devious, evil plan for me, but you see here, this was the first time that he wasn't smiling at his evil little ideas. That only meant one thing; Gaara wanted revenge.

I mean, he didn't HAVE to do the dare. I could've changed it or something. But... Gaara has too much pride to go back down on a dare. But come on! Just because I forgot about his secret, didn't mean he had to do THIS to me. It was an honest accident. A mistake of the many mistakes I've made for so many years. And to think he had to drag Sasuke into this! God, Gaara, I said sorry a million times, did you really have to... to...

"This is all your fault," my secret love glared down at me.

I ran my hand through my blonde spikes, letting out a heavy sigh of fusteration. "Sniff. How is this my fault?" I wiped my running nose with the back of my hand while narrowing my eyes at Sasuke.

He crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to one side. "If you didn't make Gaara do that stupid dare, he wouldn't have made you and me dare to sleep at my house together!" His 'I hate you so fuckin damn much' look stayed pretty much the same through the whole arguement.

"Neh! It is not my fault! Gaara coulda just said no to it." Come to think of it, we could've said no to Gaara's dare too! Oh goddammit! Stupid Naruto! Stupid stupid stupid! Now I gotta spend a night with Sasuke! ... You know... When it's said outloud... It's not such a bad thing to hear... Hmm...

Ahhhhhh! Dirty thoughts dirty thoughts!

"Well, there's no helping it now," Sasuke said, expression softening. "All the other rooms are occupied with Itachi's stuff, so you're gonna have to sleep on the couch." Oh, Sasuke-dearest, is that really anyway to treat the one that loves you like hell? Damn bastard. Make me sleep on some damn couch...

I made a whining noise and then gave him a pout, eyes as big and blue as an ocean.

Sasuke jerked back and gave me a freaked out 'wtf' look. He even turned a slight red. OH YEAH! Uzumaki can get his bratty ass way through anyone! Even the great cold-heartedUchiha. "D-don't look at me like that!" Sasuke tried not to fall into my uke-ness. But really, who could deny my adorable face?

I grin at him with a slight laugh. Then using my arms to rest my head, I flop down onto his way-larger-than-my-own bed. Hehe... Sasuke's bed. Come to think of it, I've never been into his room before until now. We were always in the kitchen or something when we did the play. And now we're equal! He's been in my bed, now I get his. "Haha. Try to pry me off now, Uchiha, and I'll spread the word around school that the great Sasuke Uchiha can't even go through with a little dare."

He glared at me again, harder this time, but didn't say a word.

I scooted to one side of the bed, leaving a large enough space on the other side. "Come on, don't make me sleep on the tiny uncomfortable little couch. Your bed's big enough for TEN people!"

After a long glare, a sigh, and an 'I hate you even more' look, he turned off the lights and climbed in next to me. Ain't it weird how I freak out when he kisses me and I get stage fright in front of all those eyes, yet I do nothing when I'm in bed with him? Sasuke lies down, turning his back to face me. He pulls up the blanket to his neck and mumbles an annoyed "Goodnight" after I say my own.

Aye... I just realized. I'm still wearing Sasuke's jacket! Sasuke caught a cold too. And his must've been really bad since he gave me his jacket... Ehhh... Poor Sasuke, though the ungrateful bastard deserves it, he must've been freezing. I feel bad... Ack... The guilt's coming... Dammit Sasuke. This is all your fault again. I blame everything on you, you dummy doo doo head... Ah that was lame... so... lame...

I open my eyes to darkness. I must've fell asleep and now I'm waking up in the middle of the night. Yesterday was pretty tiring. We had the play, and then that stupid movie... And then we played Truth or Dare... Truth or Dare! My dare to spend the night as Sasuke's house!

That would explain this really hard warm thing on top of me...

I look up to see a sleeping Sasuke on me. Unlike when he's awake, when he's asleep, he looks almost... Innocent. A vulnerable kind of figure. Lips slightly parted, his warm breath blows onto the tips of my hair. Though I say that he's pressed me all the way to the edge of my side and has waaaay more space on his, this is nice.

His slim strong arms are wrapped around my shoulders, and in return, I wrap mine around his waist. I snuggle into his chest and take in the warmth of the embrace.

Mm...Sasuke... He's very innocent when he sleeps.

I feel his legs slip between my own and intertwine. Oh god, I'm dreaming right? Dreaming a wet dream. Well, one thing's for sure, Sasuke's just like Gaara. They do stuff in their sleep without realizing it. Like that damn thingy Gaara did when he sucked on MY Sasuke's neck. Grrr...

Sasuke made a short moaning noise and shifted closer to me. Nice as this was, it's kinda freaking me out again. Like that kiss. Hello! Tryna get over you here, Sasuke. Could you get your horny hands offa me and stop making it so damn hard, you fucking sexy ass bastard?

The next thing I knew, Sasuke's strong hands forcefully pulled my waist against his body. I placed my hands between his body and mine, and in doing this, felt his hard abs. Ahh... He has abs. A sexy six pack... Please excuse me while I drool.

And then suddenly, as I blushed he pressed my body closer and placed his lips hard against mine. That kiss was the same kiss that he'd given me the first time. But this time, I wasn't able to pull away. Even though I hate to admit it, I'm weaker than him. The 'uke' if you will. And after what I had gone through yesterday, I was too tired to push him away. I tried desperately to breathe through my nose, since Sasuke seemed to be suffocating me from breathing throught my MOUTH!

And then I swear, this was no dream. I could feel his tongue roughly force through my mouth. His grip around my waist harded as his tongue searched it's way around my mouth. I tried to use my own to force his out, but his just kept pressing in.

Okay! Definately NOT innocent!

When he finally pulled out of the kiss, I was able to catch my breath again for a moment. Gasping, I held the front of his shirt clenched in my fists.

Shit! Sasuke! I thought I was the one with all the wet dreams here!

I didn't get long to catch my breath until he went in for another kiss. This time though, his lips searched from my lips to my neck. I closed my eyes as his lips moved rapidly down my neck and then his hand slipped down the right side of my sleeves and he started to kiss around my shoulder, while his other hand searched it's way up my shirt.

Somewhere while I was trying to figure out how to escape his grasp, I ended up with the jacket off and my oversized black T exposing a large portion of my shoulder and chest.

I could feel his leg press up into my groin, which was doing something it shouldn't have! And might I add, Sasuke's was doing the same thing, rubbing up on my thigh.

Not innocent as he seems, eh?

I let out a long hard moan, eyes nearly tearing from the heat, as his leg pressed deeper and harder in.

And then all of a sudden, he stopped. His lips stopped kissing me. His hand stopped searching around in my shirt. And his legs stopped rubbing against mine and my... Err... Area...

Gasping desperately, I felt weak but that didn't stop my hard red blush. I felt victimized by a person that I WANTED to victimize me. My body wanted it, not my head that's screaming crap right now.

Sasuke lefted his head. Oh shit, he was awake... Now isn't this the most recent awkward moment between us?

Though it's dark and I can't see, I'm pretty sure Sasuke was just as red as I was. He breathed deeply too, eyes locked onto my own.

Gods... That was good... Yet so bad... So naughty. So not innocent...

For a long while, we just stared at each other. Nothing but our heavy breathing and fast beating hearts keeping our ears from silence. I just keep my eyes innocent, unlike his tainted sex god mind. And he did it in his SLEEP too! OMG! I can't believe it! We almost DID IT!

He finally gets off of me, a dirty part of me whining. He sits his edge of the bed and we go through a silence as our breathing starts to calm down.

Without looking at me, he apologizes. "S...sorry bout that..." Another pause. "I didn't know I was... doing that..."

I wanted to call him a bastard. Damn bastard. Damn horny bastard. Damn fuckin horny ass sexy bastard.

Instead of doing that, I just sat up and stared at his back that was once again, facing me. Why couldn't he just face me when he was talking?

"I think I better go sleep on the couch," as he left towards the door, that other part of me stopped him.

"No," I said. "It's your bed, you don't have to go." He turns to look at me, surprise my best guess of his expression. We were still in the dark after all.

"Hm? Aren't you afraid I might... Do something to you again?"

I think for a moment. Was I afraid of Sasuke?

...Hmmmmmmmm...

Nope. I wasn't. I may be more uke-ish than I ever expect, but I can take care of myself. Do that enough since Iruka's barely ever around... "No, it's okay. Really." I pull up the sleeve of my shirt to cover my bare shoulder. "I'll just wake you up next time you get too close." I give him a grin as if nothing ever happened.

After a long hesitation, I was finally able to convience him that nothing else would happen. The dirty part of me whined again. I stared at Sasuke's back again. His body all the way at the edge this time. Got as far away from me as he possibly could.

Though I do admit I kinda liked that moment with Sasuke, there was no way that it was going to happen again. For one, I'm not going to loose my innocence to someone who doesn't love me, but thinks of me as their baby 'sister.' And two, how the hell was I going to get in bed with him again anyways?

I sigh, as Sasuke starts to fall asleep again. Curse Gaara. I bet this was his revenge on me. The dirty bastard really does know doesn't he? Even though he never told me straight forward, I know he knows.

Right before he nipped Sasuke's neck and went out cold again, he said, "See? I knew..."

I close my eyes, slightly smiling to myself, slightly blushing, and slightly embarrassed.

Gaara was right...

"See? I knew you loved him."

A/N: Boowahaha! My first lemon thingy, so bare with me okay? Ack. I was so nervous. I've never done one of those before and I was so unsure if I did a good job on it. Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed it! Not much happened, but a widdle bit did. Don't throw rocks at me okay? My friends are just starting to taint my virgin mind. Anyways! I need to think up more ideas again...

Gaara: Hey hey! The author loves me most! But... She's so mean to me. She made me GAAAAAAY!

Lee: o.o... That's so tainted...

Neji: Yay! I was in it! I'm smexy too all you bootches!

Gaara: -poooookes- These two are the most voted to be my reason for turning. Why couldn't you guys pick a GIRL?

Kiki: o.o... He's joking. Gaara loves all you reviewers, even the ones that hate him. In other news...

Naruto: Sasuke's a horny bastard that tried to take away my innocence!

Sasuke: Stop calling me a bastard!

Naruto: He molested me! Raped!

Sasuke: SHUT UP! -blushing-

Naruto: Hehe... You know you liked doing it, Suke-Chan -smirks-

Sasuke: Eh... -narrows eyes- Please review and throw stuff at the evil author that loves to torture Gaara and me...

Kiki: o.o...


	10. I Refuse

A/N: Hehehe. Thankies reviewers of mine! Hehe... I loved getting all those reviews from you guys. Kukuku... Oh! And thanks in support of my first lemon! And yes! There is such a thing as sleep-molesting because the crazed fans demand it! lol. I'll try to update more often. But with school and all, it's hard... x.x...

Warnings: Cussing, Naruto POV, oober uke-ness, gets OOC, etc.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Ten: I Refuse

Last time - o.O Do I really have to tell you?

And now -

Mmm... Something warm all around me. Very warm. And soft. Very soft.

A slight pressure around my waist.

Fingers. A hand. Who's?

"S...Sasuke... You're too close again," I whisper to the sleeping Uchiha. Somewhere in the middle of the night, Sasuke had yet again gotten a little too affectionate. It wasn't really like the first time, but it was still an invasion of my personal space. Okay, so yeah. The Sasuke Disease kinda made me wish it was like the first time, but hey, it's okay. Being held in his arms again is still nice.

Not wanting to wake him, I tried to quietly to escape his grasp.

It didn't work.

The more I struggled, the tighter he held on. There was no way I could get out of this situation. So instead of trying to leave horny little sleeping Sasuke, I just lied there.

Sasuke's arms wrapped into my waist. Being pressed into his body with my own. His breath slightly blowing the tips of my hairs. A blanket so warm. Tell me again why I wanted to leave?

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep again. It was the weekend and it's not like I had school. I could sleep in, but the sun'd be up soon though...

"Naruto..."

I turned towards Sasuke, slightly startled by the sudden voice.

"...You liar..." My ocean eyes met his narrowed black voids. "You said you'd wake me up if I got too close..."

I looked at him with a bit of panic. I had no idea he was awake. And why the hell was his arm still around me? If you were awake ya jackass, why didn't you take your hands offa me then? Geez... And he calls me stupid...

As the smaller part of me whines again, Sasuke slides his arms off my waist. I sit up a short while after he does. I pull the jacket he gave me closer to my body. Mornings were cold. Sorta slouching, Sasuke scratched the back of his head, yawned, and asked me, "What you want for breakfast? Pancakes?"

I opened my eyes wide at him. Okay. Get this. My best friend Gaara forced him into a dare to make us spend the night together. And then he gets all 'IMMA RAPE NARUTO WHILE I'M SLEEPING!' And now... He's offering me pancakes? Sasuke... You're more bipolar than anyone else I know.

Eh? Hold on... I just thought of something. What if he's only being nice to me so I that I won't tell everyone at school that their beloved perfect little Sasuke is nothing but a horny bastard! Not like I'd tell anyone but... That jerk! How dare he try to trick me! I should throw something at him!

I narrow my eyes into a glare towards him. He gives me his signature 'wtf' look. "What the hell are you glaring at me for, loser?"

Silence.

Glaring.

More silence.

Then I took the pillow I was laying on and threw it into his face.

After a short moment of shock, he wacked me upside the head back with it. "What the hell did I do!"

"You know what I'm talking about!" I keep my glare on him, though it might sound stupid that I'm arguing about something that's not proven.

"What?" he looked confused. But come on! It was so obvious! He was good at this looking confused thing. Almost... Serious. "No, I don't know what you're talking about. What the fuck did you hit me for?"

I took the pillow from his hands and smacked him in the face again, this time I still had the pillow in my hands. "You're using me! You're just being nice to me because you don't want your dirty secret to get out!"

He gave me an 'omfg' look. Then he leaned forward and shouted, "Why would I need to use someone as useless as you? And what secret? You know nothing about me."

True. I didn't know much about him. But... Hold on!

"USELESS?" I yell back. "I am NOT useless! I'm good for lots of stuff!" I crossed my arms across my chest, turned the opposite direction, and pouted.

Silence kicks in again.

More silence.

Even more silence.

And mor-

"Don't do that."

I turned to Sasuke.

His head rested ontop of mine. His long bangs shield his eyes from meeting my own. My heart started to race again, and the oh so familiar blush returned.

"I... Hate it when you're angry at me..."

And then, I realized that something wasn't right about Sasuke. Not only was he acting strange but... But, his head was oddly warm. A lot warmer than usually.

"S...Sasuke...!" I placed my hands on his shoulders and slowly pushed our heads apart. "...You... You got a fever!" I place my right hand on his forehead only to get it smacked away.

"So what? It's just a small little fever," he turned away and tried to get off the bed. He didn't make it very far. As he took a few steps towards the door, he nearly colapsed onto the ground. Luckily, I caught him before his pretty little face was smushed into the carpet.

"Stupid! You're really sick!" I held him by the shoulders in my arms. His head was placed on my lap, and I started to worry about my dear little Sasuke. Sasuke. He was sick. Really sick. He had this terrible fever. And... And it's all my fault! Last night when I ran out... He came after me and gave me his jacket. It was freezing out there and he... He... Sasuke...

"Come on," I started to lift the bigger boy onto the bed, but yet again, he pushed me away.

His bangs still hid his face. "I... Don't need your help..."

Sasuke... You jerk! Im' trying to help you here! And I'm fuckin worried about you!

I could see that he was trying to keep his balance. And as expected, he wasn't doing such a good job at it. He fell again.

I caught him again, arms under his. I placed him slowly on the bed and glared at him.. Serves him right for worrying me like that! Even though it was kinda my fault he got sick in the first place... "You're sick! Can't you get that through your stubborn ass head? I don't care if you're 'Mr. Perfect'! You'll get worse if you move around!"

He gave me another glare. Didn't look like he was use to being bossed around. I guess people get like that when they're the most popular person in the whole city. But still, he didn't argue. Guess he didn't have the energy to. So he just lied back down on the bed, arm covering his eyes in an 'omg-this-isn't-happening' expression.

I laughed a little. Sasuke really was delicate.

And cute...

I left Sasuke alone in the room and started for the kitchen. I rumaged through the cupboard, searching for maybe some kinda soup or medicine for him. Ack! He has a whole bunch of other junk but no soup! What? Is he too superior to have canned soup?

"What are you looking for?"

I turned towards the voice.

A tall man stood before me. Black turtle neck with red linings. And really, really tight black jeans. It was Itachi; Sasuke's much older brother.

I look up at him and respond, "Soup. Sasuke's sick." I haven't seen much of Itachi since he was always working, as Sasuke has told me before. This was one of the few times I did see him. And even though we've met before... I get this weird feeling around him. Gives me the creeps kinda. And... Don't tell anyone but... He even makes me clam up in a way Sasuke could never! He makes me blush (like I am right now!) and speaking becomes difficult.

"Sick?" he repeated, heading towards a cupboard near me. As he opened it and searched through, he asked, "How'd he get sick?"

Was it me, or was he not even wonder why I was there? In his house. Why wasn't he asking? It's something you'd expect him to say right? Right! Gods... Uchihas are so WEIRD!

He handed me a can (Oh, he does have canned soup...) as I answered. "We were at Gaara's last night and it was cold when we went outside." He looked at me, eyes pretty much uncaring. Reminds you a bit of Sasuke. Oh gods! I'm still blushing! Am I drooling? Wait wait wait! IS THIS WHAT SASUKE'S GONNA LOOK LIKE IN A FEW YEARS! Please tell me he is? Ack! Bad thoughts! BAD DIRTY THOUGHTS! But could you blame me! He's wearing tight ass pants! It's like he's saying 'I WANT you to have dirty thoughts of me!'

Trying even harder now not to blush, which wasn't working much, I waited for him to answer. "What's he got? A cold?" I told him it was a fever. He dug back through the cupboard and pulled out a bottle. "Here. Give him this."

I thanked him, still blushing like hell, and then began to make Sasuke his soup. And do you not find it creepy that while I was heating up, Itachi never left his eyes offa me? What? Did he think I was going to steal the family silver or something? Geez... I'm overreacting again, aren't I?

Beep, beep, beep!

Soup's done! Now Naruto must leave the creepy eyes of the sleep molester's brother!

"Hold on," Itachi stopped me as I picked up the tray for Sasuke. He eyed me with one brow arched. "Not that I usually pry in my little brother's bussiness... But... What are you doing here anyways?"

I swallowed, blushed even harder, and tried to answer. "Umm..." Words. Must find words. "I... Err..." Okay... One word. A little more Naruto. You need more words than that. "I... Umm... I... I..." WE KNOW YOU KNOW THE WORD 'I'! SAY SOMETHING ELSE!

"Are you his little fuck toy or something?"

I coughed. Correction. I nearly choked on air! FUCK TOY? "HELL NO!" Though I wish that was the case... Ack! Dirty thoughts again!

"Then what are you doing here?" He repeated the question.

I paused for a moment, trying to actually find words other than 'I' to say. "It was a dare." Honest truth!

"Dare to do what?" Do I have to answer this? I thought the truth set you free! Why must I be tortured like this!

Imma die I swear!

"Umm..." Umm's not a word, Naruto. "Well, you see..." Here comes the lies... "... My friend Gaara knew that Sasuke and I didn't get along so... He dared us to spend the night together..." That didn't come out right!

"Spend the night together...?" His left eye twitched a little. Then he just turned another way and went back to his former 'I don't giva shit' look. "Eh, you are kinda cute I guess. Sasuke was never really interested in girls that much anyways. Guess this turning gay thing works for him."

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

I freaked out. "No no no no no! You got the wrong idea! Sasuke and I aren't like that! We're friends! Just friends!" Sorta... Hold on just a fuckin minute! Did the oh so smexy older Uchiha just call me cute? Eh? Eh! EH! HE THINKS I'M CUTE! The inner part of me had a little party down there. Kinda liked the thought that someone as (Ack... Why am I thinking this...?) hot as Itachi would think that I was cute. Why couldn't Sasuke say stuff like that! Then I wouldn't have to get over the Sasuke disease and we'd both be gay together! DAMN YOU SASUKE!

"Hm? Oops," Itachi said, nearly sarcastically. "Sorry, my bad. Thought that since you guys spent so much time together... I thought you were... You know..." He gave me a look that said 'hint hint hint.'

Okay... This seriously was freaking me out. Itachi... Seems OKAY with it? Is he gay too? And if so, with who? Because if there's no one, maybe I could...

NO! Hell no! Uzumaki! You're in love with Sasuke. Cute, adorable Sasuke that's upstairs in his room right now, sick with a fever because of you! Now, go up there! Give him his soup and medicine. Hope he feels better, leave, and never think about him again!

Ahhhhhhhh! Do I have a fever too? I feel my forhead, and Itachi gives me weird looks again. I was definately not myself today.

"Well, you better give that to Sasuke," Itachi slips his hands in his pockets and starts to walk down a hallway.

... This... Was one of the weirds moments... Train of thoughts... I've ever had...

I bang my head onto the counter. GOD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!

I just thought Sasuke's older brother was completely and utterly HOT! Not only was I betraying my feelings for Sasuke... But... But... Waaaaaah! I really am gay! And I'm acting so weird today. Is this an effect of the Sasuke Disease?

I pout at myself as I step up the stairs to Sasuke's room. As I enter the room, I see a sleeping Sasuke. Blanket covering his waist down. Aww... He looks so innocent. I set the tray down on his bedstand. I couldn't wake him. This was one of the few times that he was actually NICE. Though he's not really doing anything...

I turned towards the clock on the bedstand. It was almost ten. I should get home. I find a scrap of paper and a pen. I scribbled down a note that said:

Sasuke,

I had to go home. Sorry for leaving while you were asleep. Anyways, hope you feel better!

Love, Naruto

Boowahaha. Yeah, I copied the 'love' part for the previous note that he had give me. That was... The first time we kissed too...

A blush comes over me. I reach up to touch my lips. That was my first kiss. Smiling, I place a hand on my beloved's cheek.

Just like Anne and John. It's a forbidden love. No one... Would ever except us together. Because... we're both guys. And... You're way too popular to be with a former invisible person. And... We could never be together because... You don't love me the way I love you...

I place the note onto the tray, and take his jacket off. I lean back towards Sasuke. I loved him. I really did. He makes me feel crazy, confused, and angry. But... I liked it. I guess... This is... What love is...

With no control, I find my lips on his. I close my eyes, savering the moment until I pull away and leave.

I rub my arms at the cold morning air outside of Sasuke's door

I love you, Sasuke. But I don't want to be effected by your disease unless you love me back. I... refuse. I refuse to be tainted by your virus.

With one last look at Sasuke's house, I walk away.

A/N: Yes! I have updated! Boowahaha. o.O And I say sorry if this chapter was weird. I too, just like Sasuke, am very sick right now. But I felt bad for not updating, so here it is. Hehe... I thought it was kinda funny. Can't you just image Itachi is really tight sexy pants! Woot! -drools-

Neji: Why aren't I in it enough? What happened to MY smexiness?

Naruto: Screw you, Neji! What about me! It sounds like you're ending it! And it's a sad one too! What's wrong with you? Why can't I get Sasuke! You better not end it until Sasuke's mine! -takes out a chainsaw-

Itachi: -arches brow in smexy tight pants!- She's not ending it... Unless you want her too...

Sasuke: -is all mysterious and no one knows what's going on his in angsty little head- I am NOT angsty!

Gaara: Yes you are... And yeah! Me too! What about MY smexiness?

Neji: Shut up, Gaara! This is about ME here!

Naruto: What are you talking about? This fic and the whole anime and manga's about ME!

Sasuke and Itachi: -watches Gaara and Neji fight over their smexiness and Naruto freak out about not getting what he wants-

Lee: Hi! -hugs Gaara- Mine!

Neji: -stops fighting with Gaara and hugs him instead- What? There were more votes for me and Gaara! So he's mine! Plus! I'm smexier!

Gaara: -cough-

Sasuke: End it already! END IT!

Kiki: XD -cracking up on the highs of being sick- No, it's not ending yet. Leaves too many question unanswered. Well, please r&r! Oh, and I post art too! Since FanFiction dot Net doesn't allow the posting of websites, I will try my best to instruct you there. It's the same name as my FanFiction dot Net user name. So you'd type in on the adress... KikiKitsune dot DeviantArt dot Com. Or you can try to click on my homepage link. Not sure if it'll work though. Well, enjoy! 


	11. The Journal

A/N: I'm back! And somewhat still sick. I keep having these coughing fits and it's really getting on my nerves. It happened in class the other day and I just couldn't stop! I swear, I nearly died from coughing so much. It's really hard to cough and breathe at the same time! Sigh... Anyways... Here's the next chapter! And thankies again to all me reviewers! Oh... And sorry it was so weird last chapter...

Warnings: Cussing, Naruto POV, naughty/dirty thoughts, gets OOC, etc.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Eleven: The Journal

Last time - Naruto goes downstairs to get something for the feverish Sasuke, but while doing so, he bumps into Sasuke's ooberly hot and smexy older brother, Itachi! Naruto is caught in a conversation with Itachi, but why the hell was Naruto choking so much? Could it be that Naruto is under Itachi's smexiness as all the crazied Itachi fans are? Kukuku... Keep reading my fic and find out... Oh, and Naruto's trying really hard to get over the Sasuke Disease. And get this, he's actually serious this time.

And now -

I never did anything. Why me?

A small park boardered by a high fence. Children laughing, running, playing. Parents smiling down on them. Everyone... Seems so happy...

A sudden scream. I turn towards it.

The parents. The children. They are no longer laughing, running, playing, smiling.

Sleeping bodies everywhere. Water. Lots and lots of red water. So much of it. There's just so much of it. On the sleeping bodies. On the ground. The red water is smothered on everything. Everything.

As I tremble, I look down at my hands. My hands? No they couldn't be. These hands... The hands that I see are... They are small... And these hands... Are covered in that red water.

A haunting memory of the past...

"Did I...? No... No...!" I clench my head, screaming. "I didn't do it! It wasn't my fault! I didn't do it! I didn't do it...! I..." I fall to my knees. Hot tears stream down my cheek. It blurs my vision. Crying. I hadn't cried for so long.

"...I didn't do it..."

Tap tap tap...

The sound of my own crying...?

Tap tap tap...

No, not my crying.

"...I... didn't do it..."

Tap tap tap...

The tears continue to fall.

The tapping stops in front of me. I turn to look up, tears still making my eyes uneasy. "I didn't do it, Kyuubi... I didn't do it..." The tears choke my words as I speak.

He just stands there for a while looking down at me. Then, he kneels down in front of me, and his usual cold stare is replaced by a satisfied smile. A smirk. "Yes, you did do it. You did it because you are me. Because I raised you. Because I am the only person you ever had. Your mother. Your father. They never loved you. They abandond you when you were born and dumped you on me. You are mine. And you are me. All we have is each other..."

The tears still came. "... But... But why Kyuubi...? Why...? Why did you have to... Have to..."

I cried. I screamed. And all he did was smile.

He just smiled...

Darkness...

It's a cold kind of feeling. A lonely road to walk...

Whispers.

They thought I couldn't hear them. But I heard. I pretended that I didn't. But the truth was... I did. All those whispers of cold, cruel words.

I never did anything. Why me...?

"Hey, isn't that... Isn't he that kid...?"

"Yeah, he's the godchild of a demon."

"I don't understand. They know he's just like that demon. Why don't they just kill him now before he grows up and becomes a demon too?"

"It's because unlike them, we aren't heartless enough to kill."

"We aren't demons like them."

"A demon child."

"And at that age too. It's so hard to image..."

"It's better off if we all just avoid him."

"Yeah, he's a blood thirsty demon child..."

"It's all his fault all those people died. He killed them. He did it."

So... is that how I became invisible...? And still... I've asked myself so many times.

I never did anything. So why me?

Why did I grow up so lonely? Why did I always feel so empty? Why did I cry so much? Why didn't I have anyone? Why didn't anyone love me...? Why...?

"Naruto."

"Eh?" I open my eyes and lift up my head. I look Gaara in a questioning way.

"You okay? You err..." his voice trailed off.

"Huh? I what?" I asked as I yawned. Man, that was a weird dream...

"You..." he turned to face the front of the class again. Our English teacher Anko was babbling something. "Nevermind."

"So remember class, your journals are due in a week! And if you don't have them, I'll make you run ten miles on the track everyday for a month after school!" Anko annouced.

"Journal? What journal?" I whispered to my left.

Gaara turned to me and gave me the 'omg Naruto, you dumbass' look. "The journal that she assigned two months ago. You wouldn't know since you're always sleeping in class anyways."

I narrowed my eye at him. "Oh? And when did you become Mr. Teacher's Pet?" Seriously! Gaara had changed! He starts blushing at the weirdest times when I bring up random subjects. He's starting to do better in school, and he goes to his club more often now. I barely see him once a week! I'm loosing my best friend here and when I really need him too!

"I am not a teacher's pet!" he returned my glare. Then continued to half listen to the teacher and half explain the journal to me. "That journal thing. We were suppose to record stuff for the past two months. She said we at least need ten entries. And if we can't find anything to write, just answer the list of questions."

"There was a list of questions?" When the hell did all this happen? And where the hell was I? And two months ago? That was about the same time I met Sasuke too...

He gave off another heavy sigh as he copied down something the teacher wrote on the board. "Naruto, I swear... God..." He trailed off, turning slightly to the left and picked up a piece of paper. Then he handed it to me. "The list of questions. It has all the instructions on it. And she said it could be personal since no one's gonna read it. She just wants to make sure that we're practicing writing."

Just practicing? What makes this so worth it? Oh wait, she said ten miles for a month... Eh... Think of all the sore limbs I'll get... Okay, bad idea. I'll do the journal. I need points anyway. If I don't do it, my D minus might drop too...

Okay, I have a week to write down ten things. Can't be that hard right?

Soon enough, the bell rings and Gaara and I walk off to lunch. We step over to our new friends (I still can't beleave we actually have friends!). Loud mouth Kiba (who I'm sure now likes Hinata because they are supposedly going out), quiet Shino (what goes in that guy's mind?), lazy Shikamaru (he seems bored like always), and chubby Chouji (eating a rice ball in one hand and a sandwich in the other).

We sit down on the table that they're all at and Gaara takes out his lunch while I get out the notebook that I never use. I take a quick look around me and spot a boy with long dark hair. Neji. He's been avoiding Gaara more than usual since that dare I made him do. Gaara forgave me though. He just ignores it now, like it never happened.

Next to Neji is Lee. You wouldn't believe it but they're best friends. Kinda in the high class. Neji because the girls find his pretty boy look so irresisible and Lee because he's a jock. Star track runner and pretty good at martial arts too. They were rivals at martial arts when they were younger as Gaara once told me, but they ended up being best friends. Guess hate can really turn into something else huh?

Still confused on the who-Gaara's-reason-really-is thingy though. Possibilities: Lee (not likely), Neji (best bet), or... Sasuke...

It's been about a three days since I last saw him. Been doing my best to ignore him. I mean... Yeah, I love him. But I've said to myself so many times before, 'I love Sasuke, but he doesn't love me back. So best thing to do is to just get over it.'

I pull out the list Gaara gave me, and while the others are enjoying their lunch and talking, I read the homework that I was suppose to do so long ago.

I read:

"Keep a journal about yourself. Write down anything that happends to you. If you cannot think of anything to write about, you may answer any of the questions below. You must have at least ten enteries and a paragraph for each. This will not be read by anyone other than yourself. It will be graded only by a glance by your teacher to see if you have done it or not. You have two months. If you do not turn in a journal, their will be conciquences."

I scanned my eyes down to the questions.

1. Who was your first crush?  
2. Your most embarrassing moment?  
3. Biggest highlight of your life?  
4. What's the story about your best friend?  
5. Ever lost someone you really cared about?  
6. Your biggest secret?  
7. Your biggest change?  
8. You ever find an unanswerable question?  
9. Do you still feel the same way about those things?  
10. The most important person to you is...?

Hm... Easy enough questions. I can do that. I pick up my mecanical pencil. It's the one where you click from the top to get the led out. On the covering, it has little fox faces and the Japanese word 'kitsune' written on it. I know that my life was horrible because of Kyuubi (aka the fox demon), but... I still feel like it's a part of me, ya know?

I began to answer the first question.

My first crush was about ten years ago. I was just starting the first grade at the orphanage when 'he' came along. It was my first day and I was sitting outside near the fence. On the other side, a boy my age and another older boy walked by. I think it was his father.

The older boy said something to the younger boy and then left. As he waited for the older boy to return, the smaller boy sat on a bench with a box. I watched him open the box and inside was a bento luch. He was about to pick up a riceball when he caught me staring at him.

I thought he'd just take one look at me and run away, just like all the other kids at the orphanage. But... He didn't. Instead, he handed me the riceball, smiled, and left when the older boy had returned.

I don't remember what his face looked like. And I don't remember his name. All I remember was that, he was the first person that was ever kind to me like that. He was the first person that didn't run away, or call me a demon. When he looked at me, he didn't see the killing demon, Kyuubi. He... He saw only me.

I never saw him again, but if I could, I'd really like it if we could have become friends. He was my first crush after all...

I smiled to myself as I wrote those last words. Heh... Even when I was a kid I was gay. Go figure.

"Hey," Kiba stopped my train of thought for a moment. He motioned for us to turn the way he was looking. Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Gaara did so. I just ignored them. Whatever that loudass mouth Kiba had to say probably wasn't important. He's always babbling shit that no one-

"Who's that girl with Sasuke?"

Girl...?

With... Sasuke...?

A/N: FEAR MY CLIFFIE! Kukuku...!

Itachi: My lunch break now?

Naruto: WTF? -tackles author and strangles her- Why the hell is there a chick with MY Sasuke?

Itachi: Luuuuunch...?

Sasuke: "MY Sasuke?" Who the hell said I was yours? I'm freakin straight.

Gaara: Suuuure you are... -accepting that he's gay-

Neji: -huggling Gaara- Gaa-Chan... -cuddles-

Lee: -all jealous and stuff- Hey! Just cuz you got more votes means nothing! Gaara-Sama's mine!

Neji: -sticks out tounge at Lee- Nyah! He's mine!

Naruto: -pushes Neji, Gaara, and Lee outta the way- HELLO! Back to ME here! What the fuck are you tryna pull? This is a SasuNaru! Why's there a girl with MY Sasuke? This isn't suppose to be a straight fic dammit! -freaking out-

Kiba: -pops up outta nowhere- Yay! I gotta girlfriend!

Naruto: -kicks Kiba out of the scene- I WANT MY SASUKE!

Itachi: And I want my lunch!

Gaara: -makes a Sasuke plushie hump Naruto's leg- XD

Naruto: -shuts up, wide eyed and blushing-

Sasuke: Hey! -also blushing-

Itachi: Is it my lunch break NOW?

Kiki: -gives Itachi and cookie- Hehe... Still a little high offa the sickness. Hehe. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Please review while I come up with more craziness and confusion!

Itachi: -eats cookie- o.o... Kuuuuuuki... 


	12. My Best Friend

A/N: Thankies for the reviews once again! We will see Naruto's feelings towards Gaara. Need to include the best friend that gives him comfort right? Anywho, I know exactly how Naruto feels... I went through the whole thing... Except the being gay part... I'm straight... Not that I have anything against gays... You'll understand when you finish reading... Kukuku 

Warnings: The usual.

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Twelve: My Best Friend

"Hey, who's that girl with Sasuke?"

A girl? With Sasuke? The cold heartless bastard? The most popular guy in school that turns down every girl that's asked him out since forever? That Sasuke? No. It can't be. It... It just couldn't be. Sasuke. He'd never go out with anyone. He... It just has to be someone else.

I turn towards where all the others were looking. I heard whines of upset girls, whispers, and gasps.

It was horrible.

Right in the center of attention, was Sasuke. With a girl.

I knew this girl. She was really popular. I even had a small crush on her once. Pink hair, a sweet smile. Her name was Sakura Haruno, aka Sasuke's first kiss. But under all that, she was just another Sasuke obsessed bitch. One of the girls that'd go crazy if anyone touched Sasuke. I tried imagining this once. Rabid fangirls. Clawing each other's eye out and pulling each other's hair. Blood from nail scratches and bruises from punches and kicks.

"Sasuke was never really interested in girls that much anyways."

Load of crap you said there Itachi. There's a girl holding his hand right now. Smiling, and... He's smiling too...? What kinda messed up nightmare is this? No one's ever made Sasuke smile. He only smirks and laughs at other's expense.

Why...? Why am I trapped in this fucked up nightmare?

"Heh. If Ino wasn't going out with Shikamaru, she'd go crazy on Sakura right now!" Chouji laughed. I would've made a comment like the others did about the sudden surprise. Shikamaru and Ino after all. Who'd have guess right...?

Who'd care...? With this this pain in my heart... Who'd care?

He looks at her tenderly, and my heart feels like it's going to break into a million pieces. And when she tightens her grip on his hand and returns that same look, I feel like breathing isn't something I can do on my own. My heart hurts... And even when I clench my fist over it, it doesn't help the least bit. And... Am I...? I can't... But... I want to... I want to cry... I... want to...

Before I knew it, I had found myself dashing out of the lunch area, eyes filled with salty water, and ended up in the locker room. No one was in there. And that was a good thing too because I cried. I just sat in the corner of the locker room and cried my eyes out. This is exactly why I never wanted to catch the Sasuke Disease. It ends up so painful in the end no matter what.

Maybe you can't understand, and maybe you can't relate to this feeling. But I can tell you right now, it hurts like nothing before. You'd rather have knives stabbed in you than go through this. It hurts. Real bad. And you know what? Even a person like me that hasn't cried since ten years ago, can break down so bad because of love. All I wanted to do was cry. And I knew crying wouldn't help. Crying wouldn't make me forget that he had gotten a new girlfriend. And crying wouldn't make me get over him. And crying... Crying definately wouldn't ever make him love me... Make him see me...

I think I was crying for only ten minutes until I was found.

I heard the door being pushed open and a person stepped it.

"Naruto..." a sympathetic voice called me.

It was Gaara. I'm sure he knew what was going on. He knew why I was crying. And he knew why I ran out. He knows everything. About my turning ways and the fact that I'm falling head over heels for not just any boy, but the most popular-perfect guy in school. Sasuke Uchiha. But you know what? I didn't care. I just didn't care anymore.

All I wanted to do right now was keep crying.

And I'm so fuckin damn glad Gaara understood that. He didn't say another word. He just knelt down beside me and craddled me in his arms as I cried. I really was one big uke huh? I was a sixteen year old boy hugging another BOY and crying because I was in love with another BOY! Geez... Boys suck...

The bell sounded the end of lunch. Gaara pushed me away from him and looked toward the locker room door. The other students would be coming in for P.E. the period. He turned back to me and pulled me up after he stood up himself. "Come on," he pulled my arm toward the locker room door as I used my other arm to wipe away the remaining tears.

As we stepped out of the locker room, I lifted my head only to notice Sasuke walking towards us.He probably had P.E.

I lowered my head and stepped closer to Gaara as he continued to pull my arm forward. I didn't want to see Sasuke. Not now. Not anymore. Gaara released his grip after we got out of Sasuke's seeing range. I wrapped both arms around Gaara's left. I felt like I needed someone to catch me as if I was going to fall any moment now. I felt... So weak...

Gaara continued on to lead me somewhere else. I knew we were going to ditch school. We hadn't done that together for a long time. Almost two months.

After were were about a block away from school and wandering around nowhere, Gaara finally said the first word. "Hey, let's go out tonight, hm?"

I looked up to find him trying his hardest to give a 'sympathetic smile.' Gaara was never really that good with telling someone that he was sorry or giving comfort. I tried to return his smile, but the more I tried, the more I wanted to break down and cry again.

I only realized that I was still holding onto Gaara's left arm when he slide my right down to cup into his hand. It was the same kind of way Sakura held Sasuke's hand. I know Gaara was just trying to comfort me, but he just made it worse. No matter what, I'm sure everything will remind me of the two today.

Hold on a minute. Gaara's gay. Why am I letting a gay guy touch my hand for?

What are you talking about, Naruto? You're gay too, ya bastard.

Yeah, but not gay with my best friend!

Oh look now. You're talking to yourself, stupid!

Shut up! Just... Shut up! Stop talking to yourself!

"Where do you want to go?" Gaara asked while dragging my hand behind him. He was a step ahead and I couldn't see his face.

I didn't respond, lagging behind him.

Neither of us said anything for another block, then Gaara stopped and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed a number, probably his driver or something. He told the other person on the line where we were and then clicked. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked around the area. Just another neighborhood.

Gaara tighted his grip on my hand. I tightened my own as well. It was so gay, but it felt pretty nice that I had someone that cared about me. I had someone who actually cared about how I felt and wanted to make me feel better. So... yeah... That was nice...

After what seemed like forever, Gaara's driver arrived. We got into the shiny car, way better than mine, and drove off.

The whole car ride was silent except the driver, who just asked Gaara why he had ditched school with me. Gaara responded only with a glare that said 'Shut up. You work for me, so don't get into my bussines.'

When we finally arrived, Gaara walked off and into the kitchen and I went to into my room. Yeah, I have a room in Gaara's house. I spend so much time there it's like my second home. After that, all I remember was that I fell asleep.

It was about eight when I woke up again. I got outta bed and went out to the living room. It looked like Gaara had a beer. There was a bottle on the floor and only a few feet away was a dead asleep Gaara on the couch. I laughed. Hehe. A drunk Gaara gives you weird thoughts.

And then all of a sudden, a wave a memories comes over me. Sasuke has a girlfriend.

I shake my head and try to find something to get my mind off the tiresome Uchiha. Searching around, I find my backpack. I bend down and take out my notebook and the list of questions.

Question 2: Your most embarrassing moment?

I decided to write a paragraph about that. Not much to say. All that happened was Gaara threw me out into a street butt naked. Embarrassing, but embarrassment doesn't really claw at me like it does to some other people. I guess I kinda got immune to it since I grew up being 'invisible.' Even if it was something totally embarrassing like that, no one noticed you and no one cared, so I didn't either.

Question 3. Biggest highlight of your life?

I thought for a moment. It was definately my childhood, but I wasn't sure how to write that one down. Then I thought about that weird dream I had in class today. I wrote down everything. I wrote about Kyuubi and how my life was so messed up because of him. And I wrote about how lonely I was, and I wrote about how all those fuckers treated me like shit at the orphanage. Everyone was written about except Iruka. He was still on my good guy list.

Question 4. What's the story about your best friend?

Just before I was about to answer it, the doorbell rang. Since Gaara was sleeping, I got up to answer it (though one of the maids or something could have gotten it). At Gaara's doorstep, I found long dark strands and pale marbles. Neji Hyuuga.

"Eh, Neji. Wassup?" I flashed him a smile.

He looked passed behind me. The guy has good eyes I swear. "Gaara's here, isn't he?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but he's asleep."

"Oh..." he replied, and dare I say it? He sounded 'disappointed.' Hehe... So is it really Neji then Gaara my friend?

"Do you want me to tell him something?" I smiled, leaning my body against the frame of the doorway.

He hesitated for a while until he finally shook his head nervously. 'Hehe... Gaara and Neji...' I laughed to myself as he said thank you and left to go next door.

I closed the door when...

"Oh... Gaara, Neji was just-"

"Eh, Naruto," Gaara sat up on the couch and stared sleepily at me. "Mm... Let's go now okay?"

"Go? Go where?"

"Weren't you listening before?" he gave me that 'look' again. I blinked at him as an answer. He sighed. "I said that we should go out tonight. We've barely spent anytime together lately." You're tell me?

He got off the couch, apparently not as drunk as the usual drunkness, and grabbed his jacket off the rack. He grabbed my shoulder and shoved me out the door. "Let's go!"

Ah. Gaara, as forceful as ever. I never got to write down what the story was between us, but I knew exactly what I'd write.

Seventh grade, I was just starting middle school as invisible as ever. Nothing really changed much, except there was a lot more homework and we had to switch classrooms every fifty minutes or so.

After a about two weeks, something started to change. I was just eating my lunch on the far side of the lunch area. No one went near there. I was pretty much alone as always, but then...

Someone had sat across from me. I looked up and found a boy with messy brown-red spikes and pale ice eyes. He had no brows, which I found awkward, but he had this really cool tattoo on his forhead that read 'love' in kanji.

I hadn't realized that I was staring at him until he finally glared back as spit out, "What he fuck are you staring at?"

I instantly looked down when he had said that. Then I got angry. Even loners like HIM had treated me like an invisible piece of crap. I looked back up and him and gave him a hardcore glare. I'd never done that to anyone except before I had gotten adopted by Iruka.

He glared back at me. And for a long while, we just glared at one another. Then suddenly, he broke out and started laughing. A really weird, almost evil, laugh.

"Hahahaha!" His eyes were covered with tears from the pain of laughter. At that time, I didn't get it. Even now today I didn't understand why he had laughed. He wiped away his tears, controlled his laughing and stuck out his hand. "The name's Gaara, eight grade! What's yours?"

I just stared at him for a long while, dumbfounded. Speechless.

He gave me a weird look. Then smirked. "What? Never heard of a handshake before?"

I looked down at his hand. "A...Oh!" I took his hand a shook it a bit while answering back. "Naruto Uzumaki, seventh grade. Nice to meet you." I tried to smile when he grinned happily at me. No one... Had EVER done this to me before. Or at least no one had ever done anything like this (excluding the Riceball Boy).

After that, we started to talk more and became friends. We did everything together, and I soon found out a lot about him. Not only did I find out that his family was totally rich and he had nearly EVERYTHING a person could dream of, but I found out other things too. I found out things like how his family was never around, and I even found out that he was just like me! He was invisible too!

And he's been my friend through everything. My first best friend. And his name is Gaara...

"Okay, we're here!" Gaara said as he stopped in front of a building.

"Here?" I looked up at the building. Loud music was playing from inside, and floods of people were entering and exiting. It was... "You brought me to a STRIP BAR?"

A/N: And I will stop here!

Naruto: STRIP BAR? WHY A STRIP BAR?

Gaara: She doesn't know. She makes it up as she goes along, remember?

Naruto: -mumbles swears and curses-

Gaara: At least... Um... -nothing good to say about Sasuke having a girlfriend-

Sasuke: See? I'm straight...

Itachi: Pssh! You suck! Gay guys all the way! -huggles and attempts to rape Naruto-

Naruto: O.O

Gaara: -smiles and cheers Itachi on-

Sasuke: HEY! -glares-

Neji: Oh yeah! My smexiness was in it again!

Lee: -still jealous-

Kiba: -has Hinata plushie- Yay!

Shika: Ino...?

Chouji: Well, I'm sure as hell not gonna turn...

Naruto: ShikaChou!

Chouji: Hell no! ShikaIno! I'm straight!

Shino: No one's straight in this fic...

Everyone backs away from the unexpected comment of Shino's.

Kiki: o.O Weird no? I miss writing SasuNaru, but you reviewers wanted to see more angsty pasts. Mostly Naruto POV. But you know how I can't change POV. It's all Naruto's! The only way to know what the others are thinking is if... SASUKE CONFESSES HIS FEELINGS! -pokes Sasuke-

Sasuke: I'm STRAIGHT! You said not all fics have happy endings for the dobe anyways...

Kiki: -hits Sasuke- PWASH! Meanie! No wonder Naruto wants to get over your disease! -runs away crying and being all weird again-

Sasuke: -mumbles- You wrote it stupid...

Naruto: -smiles- Please review! More SasuNaru next time!


	13. Love Hurts

A/N: Yay for surprises! I've been updating more than I should... Hehe... Suppose to make you guys wait and suffer! Kukuku... Oh, and one reviewer, yet again was freakishly correct... Hehe... Ita-Chan's so naughty... Read on and you'll know what I mean. Anyways! Enjoy and thank you to all me reviewers!

Warnings: Oober weirdness, dirty thoughts, Naruto POV, curse words, typos, etc.

Disclaimer: Naruto ish not mine. I hate writing that every time...

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Thirteen: Love Hurts

"A strip bar? You brought me to a STRIP BAR? Why, Gaara, WHY would you bring me to a... to a STRIP BAR?" I yelled loud enough for the whole town to hear.

Gaara just laughed a bit. "It's not a strip bar!"

Sigh. That's a relief.

"It's a gay strip bar!" Gaara's grin only grew.

Oh great! He's doing that must-torture-best-friend thing again...

"GAARA! I DON'T WANT TO BE AT A STRIP BAR!" I knew my eyes were bulging and people were starting to stare. No offense to anyone, but seriously! Why the hell did fate make me come here?

"I told you! It's a GAY strip bar," Gaara corrected as if it actually changed the fact that it was still a bar with possibly naked people, drinking, smoking, etc.

I could feel the inner me crying like a little chibi. "Gaara. You dumbass. Have you forgotten? We're underaged."

He gives me that wtf's-wrong-with-you look. We'd done plenty of bad things. And nearly all of the time, we were underaged for it. "It's an illegal bar, so they don't check IDs. Come on!" He draped an arm over my shoulder and I glared at it. "You're here to forget about your boyfriend problems and have some fun!"

"He's not my boyfriend," I mumble to myself. And in my head, '...He's Sakura's...'

"Un, so let's just forget okay?" Before I answered, Gaara dragged me in.

On the inside, the music was even louder. It had a loud beat and the people around seemed to be enjoying it. I coughed, wincing one eye, as Gaara dragged me by my arm deeper inside. Then he tossed me at the bar and yelled over the music just enough so I could faintly make out, "Stay here! I'll be right back!" And he ran off into the crowd.

"Gaara! Wait don't--" but he disappeared before I could finish my sentence.

I turned back to the bar and sat down. The bartender was busy making another drink, so I waited. He turned to hand the drink to a slutty girl in her twenties. She was wearing a tight red tubetop and a leather red miniskirt to match. It barely covered anything! Then she paid for the drink, gave the bartender a wink, and walked off.

Then when he turned around to look my way, you won't guess who it was.

(And if you're thinking Sasuke, you're...)

"I-Itachi...?"

(...completely wrong.)

"Naruto-Kun?" he gave me a mixed surprised and an I-don't-givua look.

"You... You work here!" Kinda explains why he was so okay with the gay thing in our last convo... But still! Why would Sasuke's brother be working at a place like this? He stands out like sore thumb!

"Yeah, so?" he arched his brow in that sexy way. God... His noncaring attitude makes him all the more attractive... Oh great, here comes the nervous blushing...

The music had somehow seemed like nothing once I started to talking him. "Umm... I just..." my voice started to tremble. I never could stand talking to him with a straight face. "... I just... Never imaged that YOU'd be working here... That's all..." I turned my head away so that I didn't have to look at his oh-so-sexy eyes.

"It's just a night thing," he explained, ignoring some of the whining sluts. Itachi was damn right sexy, and I don't blame them for whining. I'd whine too, but... Itachi seems to... I mean, it's like he WANTS to talk to me... I turn to look back up at him, he looks another way, bored as hell. "In the day time, I work at a cooperation."

"Oh," was all that I could think of to say.

"So..." he turned back so our eyes met. "...You really are a little fuckin fag after all, huh?" I jerked back at his comment. He kept his face emotionless. "This is a gay bar, you knew that right?"

I stared down onto my lap where my fingers were fidgting uncontrolably. "My... My friend dragged me here. He's the gay one..." Liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar...

I peeked up at the Uchiha again, and found a smirk crossed his face. "So then you don't mind if little Sasuke has a girlfriend?" I jerked back again, still keeping my eyes on my fingers and trying hard not to imagine Sasuke with Sakura. Yeah, I knew they were going out. No surprise there... But... Dammit... It still fuckin hurt to think about it...

He continued, "Personally, I don't really find it hard to believe. All Sasuke cares about is social status. That's all he has." Itachi turned back to grab two cups and a bottle. "He's always trying to beat me, but he never succeeds." He placed the cups on the counter in front of me and started pour. "I was pretty popular at his age too. I hated it, but Sasuke loves it." Placing the bottled down, he took one cup and took a small sip. "All I want is power, not social status."

I reached for the cup and turned it slowly, fidgting again. Dammit... I was suppose to forget about Sasuke... But Itachi just keeps reminding me of him...

Clunk. Itachi placed his elbows down on the counter, and his face VERY close to my own. He stared at me slightly blank with a questioning look. There was a very long awkward moment of silence.

"You sure you don't love Sasuke?" Did Itachi know? The blush through the previous conversation darkened. I looked down at the cup for a long time while the silence kicked in again. I shook my head.

No. I do love Sasuke. But... He hurt me. He hurt me real bad.

I swear, I was about to brust into tears again, but then I was saved by another voice.

"Tachi-Chan, you're suppose to be working!"

I man with long hair walked in. And damn, he was a manwhore! Gods I swear he was! Wearing a tight black top that covered his arms and chest, but showed his bellybutton. And gods, is he wearing tight leather pants! And those wrinkles are so noticeable under all that... Dare I say it? He's wearing makeup! Eyeliner!

Now, if Itachi were wearing all that... It'd be a different story. But dear sexy Itachi was only wearing a baggy sleeveless black shirt and those sexy tight black jeans again.

"Orochimaru," Itachi instantly glared at the long haired man. "I told you not to call me that."

That Oro guy just smirked and stepped closer. Please, don't tell me that this guy is Itachi's 'reason for turning'. "You're leaving all the work to me! You lazy sexy pants!"

Itachi's glared threw daggers at him as he spoke the last two words. "Work? All you do is take off what you're barely wearing and they pay you. How's that work?"

Orochimaru just brushed his hair with his girlish hands and continued to smirk. "Kukuku... Don't you know that it's hard work being as sexy as I am?" Sexy! Gods, I wanted to tell the guy to fuck off! Itachi's a million times sexier than this guy!

Did I just call Itachi sexy again...? Dammit... This is getting weird...

The manwhore finally noticed me. I, for one, wish he hadn't. "Oh? And who's this little boy?" He sent me a smile fool of malice that sent chills down my spine.

Itachi stepped in front of Orochimaru, blocking me from the manwhore's view. Yay! Sexy Itachi to my rescue! Way better than that bastard Sasuke! "Don't touch him. He's just one of Sasuke's classmate."

"Sasuke's classmate? Oh, Tachi-Chan! I would never! Kukuku..." And the ugly manwhore left laughing. Doesn't he know laughing causes wrinkles? No wonder he has so many... Guy has the ugly damn laugh and face to match!

Itachi turned back to me, giving a look that said somewhat like 'sorry that ugly manwhore was tryna check you out.' He explained, "That's Orochimaru. He's one of the strippers here. He use to be in the cooperation, but he got kicked out. Serves him right, damn slutty fag..." Itachi started to swear under his breath and then added something else. "He has a thing for screwing around with younger boys, including my little brother." Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke! Itachi, I don't wanna talk about Sasuke! I want to get over him! So PLEASE stop talking about him already!

He placed his elbows on the counter again. "I won't let him have someone as cute as you though." Cute? Numbed by his stare, I barely noticed that he had slid his left hand across my right cheek. He leaned even closer. "And Sasuke... My little brother doesn't even deserve you." And then... He umm... He... Itachi... He... Err... Well, I think you know what he did... And for those of you that are as slow as me, Itachi's oh-so-sexy lips plus my lips equals two guys making out in a gay strip bar. Oh... And I believe there was some tongue. But what do I know right? I was too damn fuckin shocked by the whole thing to react!

And then...

"Aniki, Kisame's here to..."

Itachi slowly parted our lips. He looked annoyed as he turned towards the voice. "Sasuke, you're so irritating." My secret crush had came in from the back door.

Oh god! It's not what you think, Sasuke! Yeah, I hate you like hell! And yes, I'm so fuckin pissed that you hurt me. And oh god damn hell yes, I wanna kick your sexy ass for making me fall in love with you and then I find out you have a girlfriend! But no! I wasn't making out with your brother in a strip bar. I didn't feel his tongue press into my mouth. And I certainly did not enjoy the whole thing!

Okay, so the last part was a lie...

Sasuke looked mortified at the whole thing. I'd be completely speechless too. Especially the fact that we're both guys...

I looked down at my lap again. The blush, I'm sure, was such a bright red that could be seen from across the room even though it was filled with drunken manwhores.

"Un? So you said Kisame was here?" Itachi straighted and walked out the back door, passing his still speechless little brother.

I watched until Itachi had completely left. Then I waited a while, listening to the loud beats of the music. Dammit, where are you when I need you to save me, Gaara? Well, no use wasting my time getting glares here. I turned and started to get off of my seat, "Umm... I better..."

But then a sudden rough grip had caught my wrist. I turned to find a red hot angry Uchiha glaring at me. I was, yet again, numb. That same stare that Itachi had frozen me with. "What the hell are you doing here?" His voice was full of the intent to kill. Little brother protective of his big bro huh?

But Itachi was right. Sasuke just can't beat him. Sasuke can't pull off that immobolizing stare. I pulled my arm away and returned his glare.

"What the fuck do you care huh?" I started to turn away again.

"Hey!" He jumped over to the other side of the bar. He grabbed my wrist again before I had gotten far. "Answer me." His voice seemed angry, but I really didn't care. I just didn't care anymore. I just wanted to do what Gaara said. Forget about Sasuke. Move on with my life. Loving him is just too painful. He makes me feel like shit and he makes me wanna fuckin cry all the time. And he hurt me. He... I...

...I hated Sasuke.

And at that moment, I found myself filled with tears again. My life was so messed up because of him. There was so much confusion. He made me feel so crazy. And I was so happy when he was near me. I blushed a lot, and he made my heart beat so quickly. I was so sure I wanted to be with him. I was so sure that I even loved him!

But no. That's just not the way Mr. Perfect Class President will have it. Social status is too important to him. He can't have the school thinking he's gay. And he can't fall in love with a boy. Especially an invisible demon boy. The truth was, I didn't want this kind of love. It hurt too much. It just hurts too much. Like a bad drug. A terrible disease. Sasuke's Disease.

Sasuke loosened his grip on me when he found my tears. His expression was complete surprise.

I was still crying, but I kept my glare straight shot at him. This was the only way I could express my anger. We're not friends. We were never friends. I wanted us to be more than that. But you pushed me away Sasuke. You pushed me so far away it drove me to resort to the only feeling left I had to give you; hatred.

I turned and tried to get out of there as quickly as possible. I pushed through all the drunken people on the dance floor and headed out towards the exit. I had to get out of there quick. There's no telling what that 'demon' inside me will do if I have to stand looking at that heartbreaking bastard Sasuke again.

"Naruto! Naruto!" I heard Sasuke's voice call after me. By then, I was about half way down the block, in the empty dark cold night. He kept calling. I wanted him a call my name for a long time. But it's too late now, way too late. I quickened my pace as the tears ran uncontrollably down my cheeks. I just wanted to get away, just run far far away from you, Sasuke. I don't want to ever seen your face again, so just stop following me!

I stopped and turned back at him. I glared with watery eyes and cried loudly, "JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, SASUKE!" I turned back around and started to walk to the other side of the street. But he didn't stop. Sasuke didn't stop chasing me, and he didn't stop calling my name. Did he have to have EVERYONE like him? Geez...

A rough hand grabbed my shoulder. "Hey! Naruto, will you listen to me?" We stood mid-crossed on the street. I tried to pull away from the bigger boy, but he wouldn't let go. "What the hell are you crying for?"

"Just... STOP IT! I HATE YOU!" And at that moment, Sasuke stopped. He just stood there, and for the first time, he was speechless and completely numb. Serves him right. He doesn't know how bad he hurt me. But now he knows that not everyone has to like him. And from now on, I won't have to like him either...

I started to walk across the street again, but you see here, there was this blinding light. And this light was coming right at us...

A/N: WOOSH! Fear my cliffie! So you know what's gonna happen next right? Right? Hehe... Imma make that car hit Naruto or Sasuke! BOOWAHAHAHAHHAHA! How evil am I? Thing is... I'm not gonna tell you who gets hit! But you probably might guess who does get hit... Hehe... I feel so evil... Oh! BTW! Does anyone know if that was the right name? Kisame-San? The fishface guy that appears with Itachi for the first time. Anywho... o.O I'll be waiting for reviews... Hehehe... Fear me... FEAR M--

Itachi: -hits author in the head- I want more make out time with Naru-Chan!

Gaara: And where am I when all this happens?

Neji: And me?

Lee: Not me... I swear she's tryna write me out...

Shika, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino: -barely in it-

Kiki: o.o... I'll write you guys having dirty man smex in another fic, okay? So no more complaining my little gay bishies! -hugs them all-

Naruto: -crying in his little corner- She hates me... She hates me...

Sasuke: -hits author- WTF are you doing? Killing one of us off... Geez...

Kiki: o.O I don't hate Naru-Chan! I love him! That's why I made him tell off Sasuke! You dirty bastard Sasuke! And I never said you guys were gonna die... Oh oh! And umm... I forgot... Wait! I remember! No I don't... Oh wait! I do I do! It was suppose to say I don't bash any of the characters in Naruto. I love them all. Even Sakura... Hard to believe, but really! In the Chuunin exam, she was helpful for the first time! She cut off her hair dammit! -could never cut off her own- The only characters I do detest are Orochimaru (dirty molesting rapist manwhore slut!) and Kabuto, the traiter. And that one guy I never remember his name... Hehe... I babble too much! O.O Sorry! Review please! 


	14. Gaara's Secret

A/N: There were a lot of requests for Naruto to get hit. Or for Sasuke to push him outta the way. I didn't do much SasuNaru for this chapater. Anywho, I know I'm being cruel to Sasuke. But come on! He just broke my little Naru-Chan's heart! And I just read my story over. It was so confusing... Hehe... To clear things up, there's been almost three months since the first time Naruto and Sasuke met, most of that time was spent on the play. Well, thankies for all the lovely reviews! Makes me feel so luffed inside everytime I read one!

Warnings: The usual

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Fourteen: Gaara's Secret

In the journal. I'd already done three and thought about the fourth one. And now, the fifth question.

Question 5: Ever lost someone you really cared about?

No, I haven't. Truth was, I didn't have many people. I just had Iruka and Gaara. That's all I ever had, and I was fine with it. Their loved satisfied my needs. That's all I ever wanted. But then... Things started to change.

I met Sasuke and as time passsed, we became friends. I made new friends as well, but as the number of friends grew, the less I saw of the two that meant most. Since they were never around, I spent most of my time with my new friends, including Sasuke. And that friendship with Sasuke, slowly developed into a hidden love.

It wasn't just another crush, I'm sure. It was the real kind of love. The one that gives you an undescribalbe feeling. There was pain, confusion, anxiety, along with a millon more weird emotions. I loved it, I hated it. It was a terrible kind of disease I had been unfortunately affected with.

And the proof? My only answer is this killing pain in my heart.

"Ever lost someone you really cared about?"

Again, my answer's no.

...But I'm starting to loose someone that I really love.

As you might've guessed, Sasuke's the one that got hit by the car. And now, he's here in the hospital, unconsious and injured. And me... All I can do is watch helplessly as the one that I love is stuck between life and death.

Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I lied before. I don't hate you. The dirty truth is, I love you. I love you so much... But... It hurts... Sasuke... I love you... I really do. And I want you to be okay. I want to stay here, at your bedside, until you open your eyes again... I'll stay here and pray that you'll wake up and tell me you're alright. So please, Sasuke, wake up soon.

My head aches from memories. I don't remember much. It was all really just a blur of a nightmare. But the pain is still there. Not the pain of loneliness that I've felt when I was a child. Oh no, this kind of pain was much worse. It was the unbarable pain of lost.

Tears slowly, but heavily come falling down.

...You weren't suppose to be the one lying here, Sasuke, so why did this happen? When I ran across the street like that, I never expected you to come after me. And when that drunk driver came at me, Sasuke, I definately didn't expect that you'd push me out of the way. Sasuke... I fell for you so bad. I loved you so much. Oh god... Sasuke... Why the hell did you do it? Why, Sasuke?

No matter how hard I try, I can't make the tears stop. Everytime I wipe them away, the just come back along with the pain.

Oh shit, Sasuke...! I don't understand. I yelled at you. I told you I hated you. So why...? Why did you push me out of the way? Why put yourself in this state? You're so important to this world. I'm nothing, just a invisible demon. You're life is so much more of value. So, Sasuke, please help me to understand, because I just can't believe why you would risk you life so that I could live...

My hand runs across your pale cheek. It's cold, and my tears fall onto you. I wish I could make them stop. But the only way that could happen is if I never met you.

Oh, Sasuke... It hurts so much. And I just can't stop crying. And... The pain in my heart just won't stop aching... Because of you. Because of me. Because I know it's my fault you got hit instead of me. It's all my fault that all this happened. You shouldn't be the one lying here tonight, Sasuke. I should be here... I should be the one that's stuck between life and death right now...

Were the gods really against my love for him? If so, punish me. I was the one that loved him. It was my fault. So why do this to Sasuke?

The door quickly opens, and just as quick, I hide my tears and move away from Sasuke's bedside. At the door, I found short pink hair and emerald eyes. Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend. She stared at his unconscious body in shock, just as I had done so when I saw what he had done for me.

"Sasuke..." Sakura softly whispered his name and stepped to where I had been. I watch as her tears slowly started to flow. I hated it when a girl cried. It made a guy feel awkward and helpless.

And at that moment, I realized that Sakura wasn't bad. She loved Sasuke, just as I do. Another victim of the Sasuke Disease. But Lucky Sakura, she was actually able to steal the heart of the lone wolf, Sasuke. I thought Sasuke'd never find a girl for himself... But I guess Sakura proved me wrong...

She lifted her head and wiped her tears away, but they continued to flow. "I remember the first time we met. I was starting the first grade at a new school and I was hoping to make a new friend. I'd already met one person, Ino. She helped me when some guys were picking on me. I have really big forehead." She faked a laugh, trying to lighten the mood and failing. "I was waiting for her at the park one day and those guys came back. Ino wasn't there to save me then, but then Sasuke came to my rescue. He acts tough, but he's actually very kind. He saved me and he didn't even know who I was." A real smile came this time. Sakura really did love him. "All three of us had become best friends. But... You see, I wanted to be more than just friends with Sasuke." Her smile faded. "So I confessed my feelings, and kissed him." Oh, so that's how his first kiss went...

She continued as if I wasn't really there, lost in her own fond memories. "Ino found out about the kiss, and I found out that she liked him too. We fought, and Sasuke got scared. In the end, I lost both of them. Sasuke went on being the lonewolf he was, and Ino and I made new friends. I made up with Ino later on..." She took another pause as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "But... not Sasuke. I've never forgotten him though. I've always thought of him. I've always loved him. He told me once that... When his parents were praising over his brother's achievements, he felt completely invisible. Like, no one could see him. But I saw him, I always had... And..." She tried to smile again as the tears grew heavier with each word she spoke. "...I was so happy when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was... So happy..."

Her smile eventually faded, and she broke down into tears again. It broke my heart all over again to see her cry. Sakura... She really does love him.

I know how you feel, Sakura. Because I... I love him too.

Sasuke, you freakin bastard, you better not die. You're always acting tough. And you're always so mean to me. You make me feel lesser than you. So back up your words. Show me that you're not the delicate little boy that you seemed to be the first time we met... Sasuke, don't die...

I walk up to Sakura and give her a hug from the back. She turns around and returns my hug. Her face buries into my chest and I can feel her delicate little fingers clench around the front of my T-shirt. Her tears had soaked through into my shirt. Having Sasuke in the hospital was bad enough.

...And then I hear more bad news.

"Hey, did you hear about Sabuku's kid?"

"Yeah, I heard he got raped at some illegal bar."

"Thank goodness the police are shutting down the bar. That place is horrible."

Sabuku? Illegal bar?

Oh shit.

Gaara! I completely forgot!

I pull away from Sakura as she continues to wipe her tears with the back of her hand. "Don't worry, okay? He'll be alright. You'll see." I put on a smile to mask her doubts along with my own. She wiped away her tears and nodded. "I have to go, okay? I'll try to come back later."

And at that I dashed out the door and swung over to a counter where a nurse was filing papers. I slapped my hand onto the counter once loudly to get her attention. Without thinking (Like I never think...) I asked loudly, "What room is Gaara Sabuku in?"

The nurse backed up a bit at my quick action. She hesitated then pointed to a room. I took a look to where she was pointing, thanked her, and ran off.

Oh shit. Sasuke's unconscious because he got hit by a car, and now Gaara... Gaara just got raped? Please tell me this is all a really bad nightmare and I'll wake up soon... But then reality shows it's ugly face again.

In front of my very own eyes, I saw my best friend lying unconscious in a hospital bed. His clothes were torn and it looks as if all the doctors could do was bandage up bleeding body parts. The smell of alcohol fills the air as I step closer to him. Gaara was drunk. I shouldn't have left him alone like that. When Gaara gets drunk... He gets so vulnerable...

I fall down on my knees next to his side and continue to stare at him. Gaara. Sasuke. I feel so useless. All I can do is stare at you two helplessly.

I'm weak. And it shows by the tears that are falling heavily down my eyes now. This whole day... I haven't cried this much since... Since I was still in Kyuubi's care. It was horrible watching people die. All those bloody bodies lying in front of my very own eyes, and knowing I could've done nothing to stop it... All that was NOTHING... It could never compare to the sort of pain that is given when the ones you love are hurt.

I'm not exactly sure what had happened next, but when I woke up, I was still in the hospital. I had a headache, but the hand that was running along through my hair made it feel a lot better.

A hand...? My head was resting on something too. I lifted my head slightly to find familiar eyes.

"S-Sasuke...?"

The eyes narrowed slightly at me.

"No, Naruto-Kun. It's me, Itachi."

I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes. Turning back at the older Uchiha, I asked what had happened.

"Sasuke's still unconscious. The doctor says he has a few broken bones, but the accident was that damaging," he explained. "And I drove Sakura home."

I took a sigh of relief. Sasuke was gonna be okay. Shit! I did all the crying for nothing then?

"They also closed down the bar. The owner was arrested, but the workers were released," Itachi also sighed, but this was a sigh of disappointment. "Even that damn Orochimaru was let loose. He annoys the hell outta me..."

I let Itachi continue to curse as I got up and headed to Sasuke's room. On Sasuke's bedside was a digital clock. It read six twenty-three AM. Damn... No wonder my head hurt. It's already six in the morning and I barely got any sleep. The last I remember was that it was round one in the morning when I was still waiting with Sakura...

I turned and looked at the sleeping Sasuke. He had a cast on his right arm and leg. That was the side that had been hit. And the idiot got hit because of me...

Itachi had just told me he was gonna be alright. So... Why do I still feel like crying so much?

"He's alright. He's alive, that's all that matters," I whispered softly, trying to convince myself. I give him one last look and then turn to a different room, Gaara's room.

Inside, my newly non-virgin friend was laying on a bed, toying with a pencil he had found on the desk next to him. It looks like he'd just woken up and was bored to death. Wait, let's not talk about death... I don't really want to think about anyone dying right now.

His eyes followed me as I walked in. Was he going to kill me for letting his happen to him? I mean, if I didn't leave him alone, none of this would have happened. To him, OR Sasuke...

"Hey, Gaara, you feeling alright?" I asked stupidly. Hell no, he wasn't okay. He just got RAPED!

"Eh, I'm okay," he put the pencil back on the desk and sat up. "I guess the bar was a stupid idea huh?" I didn't answer, so he continued to speak. "So what happened to you? I left you for a few minutes and then you leave me there." Gaara tilted his head down a little, as if he was sad that I hadn't been there to rescue him. As if he was sad that there were more important things to me than him.

I stared off into nothing as I tried to explain why I had left him. "Sasuke got hit by a car," I answered, trying hard not to start crying again. Gaara's eyes widened and he looked at me like he expected me to already be crying. "His brother worked at the bar. He's okay now, but pretty messed up."

"I guess that's kinda good." I looked up at the surprise comment Gaara had given me. Sasuke getting hit by a car and nearly dying's a GOOD thing...? "Least your boyfriend's not dead, right?" Gaara smirked. I stared at him, confused about why he was smirking. But he was right. At least Sasuke wasn't dead. He may be a little broken, and he has a girlfriend, but at least the guy's not dead.

I returned Gaara's smirk with a smile of my own.

"And don't worry bout leaving me okay?" Gaara turned his head away to look out the window. The sun was starting to rise. "Yeah, I'm kinda pissed, but I had lots of time to think about it here in the hospital. It was my fault for dragging you there in the first place." I looked up at my best friend. This was really awkward. I don't remember Gaara taking the blame for anything but beating the crap outta people. "Being raped wasn't so bad. I don't even remember it since I was drunk."

He turned back at me again and gave me a real smile this time. A real smile... That's a rare sight from Gaara. This meant that... He was really okay that he was raped...? You're kidding me right? This is all just some weird dream that I'll wake up from any moment now right?

Gaara gave a loud depressed sigh. "I just wish that I'd loose my virginity to Neji, dammit!"

I KNEW IT! It was Neji!

Gaara smirked at my wide eyes. "Shut up. You got it completely wrong."

Whaaaaat? He just said it straight up that it was Neji, right?

I gave him a questioning look, coping Itachi's sexy arched brow.

"I use to like Lee," Gaara plopped down on his back again. He folded his arms under his head. "But that crush flew quickly by. Later on, I found myself attracted to Neji. I thought really liked the guy as a friend, ya know? Was all moved and stuff since he was so good at martial arts," Gaara paused for a bit, taking in a breath. "But one day, when Neji and I were the only two left after practice, we accidentally kissed."

How the hell do you 'accidentally kiss?' I arched my brow again.

As if reading my mind, Gaara shot a glare at me, slightly blushing. "Shut up!" I laughed a bit, then let him go on. "I tripped when I was doing this move and he just caught me. That was it."'

"Hehe... You mean his lips caught you," I laughed.

Gaara gave me another glare, then ignored my comment. "We both kinda freaked out after that... He started to ignore me... Then YOU made me do that dare. It was fuckin embarrassing to tell him I was gay after that kiss. Made him even more pissed..."

Oh... So that's why Gaara was so mad at me. But really, I told him a million times that it was an accident. I had honestly forgotten at that time. Doesn't he know by now that I have a memory span of an ant?

He shifted his arms to rest on his stomache and sighed again. Then he turned to me a smiled again. "But I was gay long before that."

I looked at Gaara confused for a moment. He gave me a weird, creepy look. Creepier than normal. Then I asked, "H... How long back?"

He smirked again. "About four years."

Four years... Hold on a second... Four years... That was back in the seventh grade. And that was when I first met...

My eyes grew as wide as dishplates now. I knew exactly what he was trying to tell me.

"You were the reason why I decided to be gay, Naruto."

Shit... Either Gaara's doing another one of his torture things, or he's being SERIOUS!

The next thing I knew, Gaara grabbed the front of my shirt collar and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss didn't last long, but I was too numb to think of anything to do or say. All that went through my head was, 'Gaara was in love with me? And I didn't ever notice?'

"You really screwed things up for me," Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Not only is Neji pissed at me, but I lost my virginity to some gayass pervert! You owe me."

He was right. I owed him. A lot...

"Hey," he turned back to me, face neither angry, happy, or sad. Just a blank straight face. "If I told you that I loved you back then, do you think that you would have loved me back...?"

What...? If Gaara confessed back then, would I have fallen for him...? "Umm..." I thought for a while about it. Then a blurry memory of the Riceball Boy came into view. "...I guess... Maybe..." I'd already been gay at the age of six, so why not at the age of twelve, right?

Gaara smiled sweetly at me. Was he still drunk or something? Geeze... Stop it, really. It's creeping me out...

"I think we would have made a nice couple too," he folded his hands together and looked up at the ceiling. "But I guess, I just didn't want to ruin our friendship. I would have rather been your friend forever than blow it on a fifty-fifty chance that you'd love me back." He took another breath, then a pause. "I was really jealous that day you brought Sasuke home." So was that why he was yelling and glaring at Sasuke so much that day? "But... I think I just wanted to protect you. You were my only friend after all..." He placed his fingers on his bottom lip in thought. "And when I finally accepted you two, he had to go and get himself a girlfriend..."

Hold it. "Gaara!" I yelled, not meaning for my voice to sound so demanding. "Why the hell are you acting like Sasuke and I were already going out or something! He doesn't even know how I feel about him!"

He turns his eyes to stare at mine, and for a while, we just sit there staring at each other. Gaara was hiding something. Everything about who his reason for turning, that's all out, but does he know something about Sasuke that he's keeping from me?

Gaara narrowed his eyes. Then he took his pillow, wacked me upside the head and placed it back down. Before I could respond, he plopped his head back onto the pillow and turned his back at me. "You're an idiot, Naruto. Oblivious and completely stupid."

Whaaaaaaat? I shook my friend's shoulder. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaraaaa!" I whined. "Teeeeeeeell meeeeeeee. What the hell are you hiding? It's about Sasuke, isn't it? Tell me tell me tell me!"

He swatted my hand away as if it was an annoying fly. "If you want to know so much, go ask the bastard yourself." That's all he said before he went back to sleep.

Gaara, you're the annoying bastard...

I sighed, glaring at my friend's back. "Gaara, does Sasuke know?"

No answer.

Is that why Sasuke went after Sakura so suddenly? Did he do it because he found out how I felt, and this is the way he's secretly telling me that he doesn't want to return my feelings? Gaara... Come on... Please tell me. I have to know... Does Sasuke know the truth? What exactly is your secret Gaara...?

A/N: GaaNaru! But... That was four years ago, and Gaara now just thinks of Naruto as a little brother or something. Hehe... He's just being protective. Leaves more room for more SasuNaru! Yay! Anyways, o.O A lot of you guys said that I was mean... Hehe... Just because I like cliffies means nothing... I just try to keep you guys as entertained as possible. Is that so wrong?

Itachi: No, but this whole fic is. Look at all those typos...

Kiki: o.O I can't proof read well, okay? Geeze...

Gaara: Bah... -eats cookie-

Naruto: -tackles Gaara- DOES SASUKE KNOW THAT I LOVE HIM! O.O

Sasuke: -.- I do now, dobe...

Naruto: o.O Oopsies...

Shika: This fic is troublesome...

Chouji: -tries to steal Gaara's cookie-

Gaara: -foams at the mouth and runs into his corner- MINE!

Neji: -glomps Gaara- MINE!

Lee: No, he's mine! -tries to pull Neji offa Gaara- He liked me first!

Kiba: Hmm... Now that I have a girlfriend, I'm more sensitve and able to help others!

Shino: ...

Sasuke: Wtf's WRONG with you, Kiba?

Kiba: o.O Hinata changes me to be more loving. That so wrong? -pushes Neji and Lee together, and gives Gaara his cookie-

Neji and Lee: O.O... NejiXLee...?

Naruto: -shakes head- Not sexy...

Gaara: Yay! -hugs cookie- o.O But she made me loose my virginity while I was drunk!

Kiba: -sigh and gives him a whole jar of cookies-

Gaara: YAY!

Itachi: -tackles Gaara- MY COOKIE!

Shika: Like I said, troublesome...

Chouji: o.O...

Shino: ...

Naruto: o.O This fic really is weird... Well, please review... Next chapter, the journals cause a bit of trouble... You asked for more POV's... So let's take a look inside the journals of dirty little secrets, shall we?

Oro: Kukukukukuukukukukukukuku-

Itachi: -wacks Oro-Sama with a Kisame plushie- Shut up, Mr.-Not-As-Sexy-As-Me! -continues to eat cookie and then stares at you- O.o Why are you guys still here? Go leave comments! Go! ...And get me more cookies! 


	15. Riceball Boy

Itachi-Kun: -eats cookies- Thank you! I wuff me kukis...

Gaa-Kun: o.O Me too -eats cookies-

A/N: o.O... First off, thanks for all the pretty reviews again! You guys either are really good at guessing, or you read so many fanfics you can predict what happens next because you have no lives... Just kidding! -nervous laugh- Anywho, you guys keep calling me mean! Maybe I should just have Sasuke die in that unconsious state... That'd be mean, huh?

Reviewers: -glares at author and starts freaking out-

Kiki: o.o... Okay okay... I'm just kidding... Geeze...

Warnings: Weird ideas, sometimes contains mature content, typos, cursing, and it gets OOC. o.O I tell you guys that it's OOC all the time. Why do you keep telling me that Itachi liking cookies is OOC. I know it's OOC. I wrote it...

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs so the oh-so-clever Kishimoto-Sempai

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Fifteen: RiceBall Boy

Last time - Gaara dragged Naruto to a bar and in that, found out that Sasuke's brother, Itachi, had worked there part time. After Itachi is dragged away by Kisame's calls, Sasuke and Naruto begin to argue. While crossing a street midway, Naruto finds himself nearly getting run over by a car, but instead of Naruto getting hit, it was Sasuke who had pushed him out of the way, only to injure himself in the process. Later on, Naruto finds out that Sasuke was going to be okay and that Gaara had gotten raped while being left alone at the bar. When Naruto visits Gaara, his friend hints off that Sasuke MAY know more than Naruto thinks. Or does he really...?

And now -

"Oh! Sasuke-Kun, can I pretty please sign your cast?"

It's been like this for almost a whole month now. Ever since the day Sasuke got himself run over by a car, the girls have been fussing over him. Kind of annoying really. There's always a whole bunch of girls mobbing him in these big crowds, squealing, cooing, acting like... well... chicks.

Apparently, Sasuke and Sakura just decided to be friends again about two weeks ago. There were just too many girls going all over Sasuke, and I guess it was a smart choice. Sakura would probably be even more jealous that all those girls were on her 'man.'

In other news, Gaara and I are pretty much back to normal. We're hanging together a lot more, so I guess that's a good thing. The only thing that seems to be troubling is that Neji keeps trying to talk to Gaara, but either Gaara ignores him, or Lee keeps getting in the way.

And a story to tell would be just like yesterday at lunch.

Gaara was doodling something in a notebook, and I'd left to get something at the snackbar. While I was waiting inline, I spotted Neji. Neji had noticed Gaara and started to walk over to him after hesitating a bit. But poor Neji, before he reached even ten feet of my dearest gay best friend, Lee had happily, and litterally, skipped over to Gaara and wrapped his arms around his neck. Gaara looked up from his notebook to smile at the happy thick eyebrowed boy. And then when I turned back to Neji, he was frozen in place, glaring angrily at the two. Eh... Hyuuga's glare still gives me chills...

It's suppose to be a secret, but Gaara had somehow gotten together with Lee. Lee seems happier these days, Gaara too. But the two have been neglecting Neji into their relationship and he seems pretty pissed about it. Well, Neji lost his chance a while back, so I guess it's his problem... I just don't understand why Neji didn't just take his chance when Gaara admitted he was gay. Geeze... And now he turns around just because Lee stole Gaara away...? Complicated stuff.

Oh, and get this, nearly everyone knows that Gaara's gay now. And here's the scary part, they're OKAY with it... Well, most of the girls and some guys at least. The other part of the school are either homophobes or not interested. Anyways, the fangirls started to make a not-so-secret Gaara-Yaoi FanClub. I found it freakishly weird. They even asked me if I was gay since I was with him so much. I lied and said I was straight. They kind of got depressed at that, but they still seem happy about Gaara being emo-ishly-gay.

I wonder if they would be okay with it if I told them I was gay too... But... Then they might ask with who... I couldn't say Gaara since he was only my best friend, and not to mention Lee's with him... And Neji's lusting him too... I never realized that so many people liked Gaara so much... I guess he was kinda... sexy... A little shorter than me, but I have to say, I never really noticed how attractive Gaara was. I guess it's like that since he's my best friend. You really don't care how your friends look, it's the inside that counts. Heh... Overused phrase there.

I shake my head away from the thoughts and focus on real life again.

I'm in class. English class. Crazy lady, Anko's class.

Today we were getting back our journals. I'd only been able to make seven entries. I answered two other questions, "Your biggest change?" and "The most important person to you is...?" I couldn't think of ten entries, but she said I just had to turn in a journal, that meant that I could at least get partial credit for doing some of it, right?

I answered making new friends as my biggest change. I wrote about Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee. Meeting them did make a big change. I wasn't invisible anymore. People actually knew my name. And to me, that's the biggest change that can happen.

And for the most important person to me... No, I didn't write about Sasuke. I was suppose to be getting over him after all. It still freaks me out that he might know the truth about my feelings.

Anyways, forget that. I wrote about Iruka instead. He was really important to me. He was the first person that showed me love, so in return, I give him the thanks of returning with my own love and making him my important person. I've even been able to talk to him more this month. Though he's working a lot more, and spending more time with Kakashi, he finds time to come see me and even take me out to our special ramen shop.

I flipped through the pages of my journal, reviewing the memories I had written down. I went to the first page, attempting to read my first entry again.

"1. Who was your first crush?

My first crush was about ten years ago. That day, Big Brother told me that he would--"

Hold on a second! Big brother? I didn't have a brother!

I glanced over to the seat to my side, "Gaara, did you get your journal back?"

He lifted up a journal with various doodles on the cover to show me that it was his. I hadn't done anything to mine, and neither did the journal that got mixed up with mine. Omg! I even forgot to put my name on it!

"Anko gave me back the wrong journal," I whispered as the said teacher was scribbling some crap on the board.

Gaara's eyes widened a bit and he leaned over to my desk. "Whose is it? Lemme see, lemme see!"

I pulled the journal out of reach from him and glared. "I dunno, they didn't put a name on it! And I don't wanna snoop through it!"

Gaara backed up and gave me an 'Are you serious?' look. Okay okay, if this was a while back, I would have read something that wasn't mine... But... The things I wrote in my journal... I understand perfectly how it would feel if someone was digging through my stuff.

"Come on, Gaara," I whined, "You know what this means? Someone else has my journal too! What if they read it and find out it's me?"

"Well, knowing you, the teacher got it mixed up because you and some dumbass didn't put your names on them. Am I right?" Gaara smirked.

Yeah, he was right. Oh god. What if someone reads my journal? What will they think? What will they SAY? Omg, what if they show it around!

"Don't worry," Gaara assured, "Just go tell Anko. Class's gonna end soon."

Yeah, good plan. Tell Anko. Then I could get my journal back and everything will be okay. No one will know about the weird stuff that I had written down.

After the bell had rung and everyone had left the room, I went up to our crazy teacher. This was our last period for today, so I was safe.

Anko was reading over a schedule or something when I approached her. For about five minutes, she completely ignored me as I stood there waiting for her to finish up whatever she was doing.

Then a sudden, hoarse voice spoke. "Class is over. What do you want, Uzumaki?" I jerked back at her question. She sounded so rude, loud-mouthed, and demanding. Sounds like someone I know... Hehe...

"Umm..." I pulled out the journal that was given to me by mistake. "You gave me the wrong journal," I explained.

She glanced up a me, and then smiled uncaringly. "Well, it's not my fault, is it? I passed out all the other journals and no one said that they had gotten a wrong journal in my previous periods."

"But... But I... This isn't... I..." I stuttered. Wtf was going on? Anko, you crazy bitch! You mixed up my journal with someone elses and don't fuckin care! Isn't this suppose to be school? A place of warm love and protection! Geeze, you make me wanna slap you across the face and strangle you...

She turned back to look at her schedule thingy. "Don't worry, Uzumaki. If the person didn't return it, they probably don't even care. Don't you think that if they did care, they would've looked in it by now and realized it wasn't theirs?"

She had a point there. But still... My journal...

"Well, what do I do with this then?" I showed her the journal again.

She shrugged, still ignoring me. "I don't care. Keep it. Throw it away. It's not my problem."

You're kidding me right? They hired this lazy bitch? Didn't she care about ANYTHING?

I gave her one last 'omfg' look and walked away, completely stunned.

Worry was all the emotion I had when I was driving home. I swear, if I was anymore distracted, there'd be a lot of accidents on the streets today. That Anko... Grr... She just makes me so mad. She looses my journal and gives me someone elses. Not to mention she doesn't give a shit about it... Geeze...

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a key ring. There were only a few keys on it. I searched through and found the one I needed, and then pushed it through into the keyhole to Iruka and my small little two story. When I got the door open, I walked into my bedroom, threw my backpack down, and plopped myself down on the bed.

I rubbed my forehead with the palm of my hands, letting off a loud, heavy sigh.

"Dammit. This totally sucks," I told myself. The turned my head to the side, only to find myself staring at the mistaken journal. All I found out that who ever's journal that is, they have a big brother. A big brother...

Big brother...

Sasuke!

It's Sasuke's journal? I have my secret crush's journal? I'm suppose to be getting over him and fate gives me his freakin journal?

Hold on, if I have Sasuke's journal... That means...

ACK! Sasuke has my journal too! Shit! Oh shit, oh holy mother fuckin shit!

Shit... But... if this is really Sasuke's journal, that means... Maybe it can answer my question. Gaara made me think that Sasuke knows my feelings for him... So... Maybe if I read enough, I can find out if...

No! No no no! No reading other people's journals, no matter what the case is! It's just wrong and and... Umm... Eh... My curiousity's gonna make me read it anyways, isn't it?

I lied down onto my stomache and held the journal in my hand. Could it really be his? Sasuke was so perfect. He wouldn't be stupid enough to forget his name. Or maybe... He didn't on purpose...?

I flipped opened to the first page again. The handwriting was neat and... well... perfect like the rest of him is... Geeze... Why's he gotta be so perfect...?

I read the first lines again, and continued on.

"1. Who was your first crush?

My first crush was about ten years ago. That day, Big Brother told me that he would take me to the park today to teach me how to play basketball. I remember being really happy that day. Brother's always so busy and all, so I was glad that he could find time to play with me.

I remember that day very clearly. I held our boxed lunches while he held the basketball. We walked down a couple of blocks until Brother had to stop. He told me to wait while he talked to a friend of him. I did as he told me to.

When I had sat down on a bench, I opened my boxed lunch. Inside were two riceballs and a few pieces of sushi. Then I finally noticed that there was a fence and a big building behind me. There were a lot of kids there, so I suspected it was a school or something. The kids there looked so happy. They all had so many friends and they looked so happy. They were so unlike me. I didn't talk much back then, and I barely talk now, so it was hard to make friends, though I did have admires. Still, admires aren't the same thing as friends.

When I turned to look away from the laughing children, I noticed one particular girl staring at me. She had short blonde hair and big sky eyes. Her tiny, slim fingers were wrapped around the wires of fence that separated us. When she had realized I had caught her wondering eyes, she turned away. But when she looked back at me, I couldn't help but smile. She was so cute, unlike all those other girls who always press up on me because of my social status.

I walked up to her, still smiling, and hand her a riceball. She shyly thanked me. And before anything else could happen, Brother returned and we headed off to the park.

She was my first crush because unlike all the others, she saw me for only me. And that's exactly how I like it."

I stopped reading, completely and utterly shocked.

Who the hell are you calling a GIRL? Okay, so yeah, I just found out that Riceball Boy is by a large chance Sasuke, but come on! This just doesn't compare! I am NOT a girl. I explained it before, just because I played a girl in that play doesn't mean that I'm any less of a man! I think...

So... It still didn't give me proof that the journal was Sasuke's. All I told me that who ever this journal belonged to, the person was gender blind, and that they were my first crush. And I was theirs... Wow... Who'd ever thought that... I'd finally find my first crush after all these years... And... Maybe... We could even become friends...? But what if it is Sasuke...?

All of a sudden, my heart starts beating faster. The thought that... Sasuke could have felt the same way I did when we were so young... Is it really you, Sasuke...? Could it be?

"Only one way to find out," I told myself.

I flipped the page and began to read the next entry. The date was written about two months ago

"2. Your most embarrassing moment?

My most embarrassing moment was actually today. Naruto was so cute..."

A/N: Cliffie! Erk... o.O Hehe... So yeah, you're all probably thinking it's Sasuke's journal right? o.O Well, I'm still deciding on who's it is. But really, who else has a brother besides Sasuke? Maybe Sai does? I love Sai! -squeals- o.O Anywho...

Naruto: o.O A girl? I'm cute? -gets all confused again-

Gaara: o.o... -cough- I'm dating Lee but I'm in love with Neji too! -hugs Lee and Neji plushies-

Lee: Yay! I still have hope! -hugs Gaara plushie-

Neji: -glares- I shall destory your hope, thick brows! -snatches Gaara plushie and runs away with it-

Lee: O.O -starts crying-

Sasuke: -cough- ...

Sai: -smiles- I'd enjoy seeing how you'd write me. I'm a new character, so I'm curious as well how it'll come out

Kiki: -goes all out fangirl- Eik! Sai's so kyute! -glomps him-

Naruto: o.o... Hurry and give her reviews! The more she gets, the faster she writes! I need to know what happens next!

Kiki: You're in it though... So... Why do you need to know so bad. I update almost every weekend anyways...?

Naruto: But still... You type too slow...

Kiki: o.o... 


	16. Sasuke Or Sai?

A/N: You guys make me feel so loved. In your reviews, you called me mean, stupid, and I already admitted I was slightly evil. But really... Kinda makes me feel like you don't like me or my story...

Naruto: That's not true! They only call you mean because of yer cliffies!

Gaara: And they love your story, but the cliffies really kills them.

Sasuke: And they may love us and your story, but they hate you...

Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Lee: -nod, nod-

Kiki: o.o... Oh yeah... That makes me feel so much better...

Warnings: The standard evil cliffies, typos, cursing, OOC, sarcasm, confusion, etc.

Disclaimer: Naruto ish not mine!

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Sixteen: Sasuke... Or Sai?

Last time - If you really need me to tell you, I'll wack you upside the head with Sasuke's Hits-for-Itachi mallet! o.O

And now -

I took a deep breath and flipped to the next page. The date was about two months ago. Just before I was about to read the next entry, my heart started to race once again, and a wave of thoughts and questions flowed over me.

If this really was Sasuke's journal, than maybe I could answer the question Gaara never had. Did Sasuke know my feelings for him? And if he did, does he feel the same way back? Could we be together...? Only one way to find out.

I read the next entry.

"2. Your most embarrassing moment?

My most embarrassing moment was actually today. Naruto was so cute. Everyone kept teasing him because of the dress he had to wear for the play. I thought it made him look simply adorable though."

Ew, twitch... Keep reading... Ignore the painful memories of the forbidden dress, Uzumaki.

"Anyways, he smiled at me today. It's odd considering we fight all the time. Well, not necessarily fight, we just argue a lot. Oh, wait! That's off subject!"

God... Get to the point!

"Well, when Naruto smiled at me, it gave me a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hear some people call it butterflies from being nervous... But I'm pretty sure it was something else. I've had this feeling for a long time. A really long time. Every year pasted by, I still can't get over it. It's been nearly five years since I've first liked him..."

Five years...? Someone had a crush on me for five years and I never noticed? Am I really as stupid as everyone else says?

I thought about what Gaara would say if he was here. A clear statement that I remembered came into mind. "You're an idiot, Naruto. Oblivious and completely stupid." Gaara had said that in the hospital. What had he meant by that?

Wait... Does... He... Is this the answer! Gaara's secret was that he knew Sasuke loved me way back then? Is that even right? Sasuke liking an invisilbe freak like me? He saw me back then?

"Well, I always see you with him..."

Well, he did say that...

Okay, you might not be able to see it, but I'm seriously freaking out right now. And I'm confused.

Sasuke liked me way back then... And I never knew? Hold on a sec, I never even really found proof that this was his journal! I mean... Would Sasuke really be that other idiot that forgot to put his name inside his journal?

Just then, the phone rang.

Shit.

I walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Naruto." It was Gaara. "...guess who I found out was had your precious little diary?"

"My journal! You found it!" I yelled. Yay! Gaara found my journal!

"Not me. Some other guy." Oh, that's a joy killer... "Err... Some guy... Forgot his name... He was with Sasuke and he asked me for your address."

Silence. Disappointment. Confusion.

So it was some friend of Sasuke's. Not Sasuke. And... Sasuke's friend has a crush on me... Great... Just great...

"He's coming over to your house right now to get his back too, so good luck with your new boyfriend!" Gaara laughed before he clicked on me.

Right after that, the doorbell rang.

Why couldn't it have been Sasuke? What am I saying? Wanting to be with Sasuke so bad... And getting all angst after reading just two pages of that journal of mushy stalker love...

I sighed as I opened the door. On my front porch, there stood a boy my age, smiling. It was a creepy kind of smile. A smile that seemed too happy to be He had short black hair and wore all black. He resembled Sasuke a bit.

"Hey, Naruto," he said with the creepy smile again.

I mumbled a slight hello, disappointment showing in my voice.

"Did Gaara tell you I was coming?" I nodded. "Good." He turned to reach into his pack and pulled out a notebook that looked just like mine. Plain and filled with dirty little secrets. "Here." He continued to smile.

I took it answering, "Thanks, I'll be right back." And I disappeared into my room. A few seconds later, I returned with his notebook. I handed it to him without saying anything. I just wanted him to leave so that I could soak in my misery.

Just when I was about to shov- I mean, show him out the door, he spoke. "Umm... You didn't read it did you, Naruto?"

Oh god. I never thought he would ask that. I really am slow, aren't I? I could lie, but what if he finds out I'm lying? For god's sake! There's a freakin fag that's liked me for more years than Gaara has! What the hell do I do?

He smiled again. "So you did. I'd imagine you'd be a nosy one. So how far did you get?" I mumbled two pages after a long hesitation. "Oh, I only read up to when you wrote about Gaara. That's when I knew for sure it was yours." So he suspected it was mine from the beginning, but when ahead and read it anyways...? Freakin... Grr... And to think this was suppose to be my stalker...

And he called me a girl too! "So you're the Riceball Boy, eh?" I said, somewhat bored.

"And you're that Orphan Girl!" Twitch... Ignore it... You are not a girl no matter what anyone says. No matter how irritating this guy really is...

"Well, thanks for returning my journal. I'd appreciate it if we never spoke of this again." I held the door with my right hand, ready to close it in my stalker's face. "Now, goo-"

Suddenly, before I knew what was going on, I felt warm lips on my own. Some guy that I just met... That I just found out was my childhood crush, and has liked me for five years... Is kissing me... I barely know the guy, I repeat "guy", is kissing me... And... Oh god... I think I'm gonna go through a mental break down!

He pulled away, smiled again, and whispered into my ear, "Bye, Naruto. See you at school on Monday." His voice sent a cold chill down my spine.

Shit. Was I blushing?

Without thinking, I ran out the door after the stalker. "Wait!" I panted. "W-What's your name?"

"Hm?" he gave me a surprised expression. Then that smile returned. "It's Sai."

"Sai," I repeated. "G-got it!"

"You really are something, Naruto." The way he can just brush things off with words like that. It really pisses me off... But... There's just something about him. Something that even Sasuke doesn't have.

The next day, Lee, Gaara, and I found ourselves in a pit of trouble. Apparently, Gaara's yaoi fans were on drugs or something, and they ended up chasing us around campus at lunch. So instead of eating lunch with Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, we just sat out behind the big oak tree where nobody went.

"Hey," I looked towards Gaara and Lee. They both stared at me questioningly. Lee was taking a bite out of a sandwich and Gaara was munching on a cookie. "Umm... Do you guys still hang out with Neji?"

Lee looked at Gaara, and Gaara stared back. Since Lee is now officially Gaara's "lover," Gaara tells him everything, even the fact that Gaara told spilled his secret to me. In other words, Lee knows that I know that Gaara kinda still likes Neji a bit, but he's giving Lee a chance.

"Umm... We still talk in Martial Art's club, but..." Lee looked up at the sky, as if in thought. "Our friendship's grown distant."

Gaara glanced at thick brows. "Would you have rather have... NOT... dated me...?" Lee looked back at his opposite. Gaara was putting on this really awkward uke "don't you like me" puppy dog pout. Heh... Using cheap tricks like that. No wonder he always gets his way.

In the next second, Gaara had Lee jumping up and shouting his love to the world. "No way! I love you, Gaara! Even if Neji doesn't talk to me much anymore, you're still very important to me! I love you! I really do! I LOVE YOOOOOOU!" Thick brows glomped Gaara, tackling him to the ground.

Oh, god, I don't need to see this...

Gaara got my attention. He was smirking and giving me a thumbs up. Heh. Bastard planned the whole thing. Though I do admit that I would've liked to see Gaara get under the skin of the cold Neji Hyuuga, he looks really cute with Lee. A very, cute, happy couple.

I smiled as Lee shouted some more crap that sounded all the same to me; "I love you, Gaara."

When I turned away from the two, I found myself staring off into the distance. Standing against a smaller tree nearby, I saw a dark figure. It was Sai. He had a notepad in his lap and piece of black chalk or something in his hand. I caught him glance over towards me, but just as quickly, he turned back to his notepad and sketched something down. Eh, my stalker has a talent. He can draw.

I hadn't noticed that another figure had stepped towards Sai, until he has set down his notepad and looked up. The other figure was none other than Sasuke himself. He still had the casts on his arm and leg. He said something that was unaudible from where I was sitting. Sai just smiled and said something back.

Damn, even if Lee wasn't shouting his love for Gaara to the world, I still wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Eh! That's him!" Gaara said as he ploped his arms onto my shoulders. "That's the kid I saw with Sasuke. Was his journal."

"Ooooh, I see," Lee said crawling over to us. "Mmm... Sai. No one knows much about him. He's pretty quiet, but he's a good student. A little impolite, but he smiles all the time. That smile of his lets him get away with almost anything!"

Wow... Thick brows knew so much about Sai, and I hadn't even noticed him for the last five years.

"This is his fifth month here since he transfered," Lee continued on. "And I heard that he's somehow related to Sasuke."

"What?" I looked at Lee. His face was dead serious as he stared at Sai and Sasuke from the distance. That couldn't be right though. I mean... In the journal... It said that... He liked me for five years. So how can that be when Lee just said he transfered in only five MONTHS ago?

Gaara coughed and then looked at Lee with narrowed eyes. Lee looked at his lover and then his eyes grew wide. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Hehe... I mean, five YEARS! Sorry, my bad."

Uh huh... Can those two be anymore obvious?

I glared at the two. They got the vibe that I knew something was up. This honestly couldn't be right. And you know what else? It really pisses me off that my best friend and his boyfriend are keeping something from me. Something BIG.

"It was Sasuke's journal, wasn't it?"

...Or was it?

A/N: Cliffie! o.O

Naruto: -hits author with the Hits-forItachi mallet- Stop that!

Kiki: o.o... But, but... Whyyyyyy?

Sasuke: You know she could be making you guys jump to conclusions again right?

Kiki: Well, I had trouble thinking of who's journal to make it, I even thought about making it Gaara's! But... That didn't work out, so I used Sai and Sasuke. This chapter was so vague, it could be either! Hehe... So yeah... o.O

Gaara: -points at the chapter- And you made it too short! Short! -eats cookie-

Neji: -still jealous-

Lee: -all over Gaara- o.O Mine...

Kiki: Err... Yeah... I'm still having trouble deciding who Gaara ends up with too...

Naruto: Nn... Nnnn... I HATE YOU! -throws bricks at author-

Kiki: X.x I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But at least I came out with a chappie right?

Sasuke: Bah... But it sucked...

Kiki: -sobs- But I tried! This is still my first fic, member!

Sasuke: Eh... You leave out too many questions that need to be answered...

Naruto: Eh! I wanna know!

Sai: -smiles- You'll just have to wait until next week!

Naruto and Sasuke: -glares at Sai's annoyingly adorable smile-

Kiki: o.O -squeal- MINE! -hugs Sai- Please Review! 


	17. A New Hope

KikiKitsune will be editing and rewriting the previous chapters... And she's lazy so she won't update that fast... Tee hee hee

A/N: -sobbing in the corner-

Naruto: -cough- Ignore her. She's umm... Having weird issues right now.

Gaara: Anyways, we are terrible sorry that the story wasn't updated the last few weeks... month...

Sasuke: -points at author- It was ALL her fault!

Sai: You're not helping, you angsty-head...

Sasuke: -narrows eyes- I am NOT angsty...! At least people don't hate me!

Sai: I'm not hated... They just don't like me...

Naruto: Anyways... Yeah, Here's a chapter finally and... -throws cookies to all the reviewers- Thanks for reading!

Gaara: -twitches and glares at Naruto- ...MINE! -tackles Naruto-

Itachi: -joins him- COOKIE! Yay!

Naruto: Here, here! -throws cookies at the two- O.O

Sasuke: Morons... -.-

Sai: -smiles- Now here's the story!

Warnings: The usual with some odd randomness from a semihappy/semidepressed author... Or is it authoress? -shrugs-

Disclaimer: Naruto. Not mine. You all just wanna rub it in doncha?

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Seventhteen: A New Hope

I asked the quesiton again. "Was it Sai's or Sasuke's journal?"

Gaara and Lee glanced at each other, then turned back to me. The next thing I knew, Lee was filled with tears of... rejection...? And then Gaara spoke. "It was neither of them."

"W-what?" I stuttered confused. "What do you mean it was neither of them? It had to be right? I-I mean he-he... Didn't they...?"

Suddenly, Gaara gripped my shoulders and pulled me tight to him. My lips locked with his and he embraced me into a passionate kiss. Oh, gods, I'm confused as hell. I thought it was Sasuke's or Sai's journal... But... Could it be that the journal really belongs to--

Just then, Gaara pulled out of the kiss, face flustered as a fat white guy on the beach. He stared at me with serious eyes, and then he shouted loud enough, I'm sure, for the entire school to hear. "I LOVE YOU, NARUTO! I've always loved you, and only you!"

Lee started crying even more as he watched his insomiac lover do this.

And the next thing I knew, Gaara had held me tightly as his fanclub of yaoi loving freaks popped out of nowhere, cheering Gaara on. Oh, god. This can't be happening...! I thought Gaara was over me a long time ago. He said it right? Didn't he? Can he...? Am I...? Is... IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING!

Kiki: o.o No... XD I just wanted to make the NaruGaa fans a little happy. That up there, ALL a fake. Really. Just forget it. And... don't kill me... Hehehe... I was just a joke, really... -sweat drop- ... Please don't hurt me... -runs away to write the real one-

It's a SasuNaru, Love

Gaara glared at Lee as the oversized eyebrows just continued to laugh nervously.

I repeated the question. "Was it Sai's journal? Or was it Sasuke's?" For once in my life (or at least for as long as I can remember) I was dead serious. Whatever they were pulling, it wasn't funny. They were keeping something behind my back, and I wanted to know what it was. No more playing games, no more confusion, no more secrets. I wanted the truth.

The two looked at each other, then after a long hesitation, Gaara finally answered. "D-didn't I already tell you? It was that Sai guy!"

I harded my expression, which made Gaara and Lee jerk back with somewhat frightened looks upon their faces. They turned to look down at the ground.

"N-Naruto! Why are you looking at us like that? It's-It's the truth!" Gaara tried to look me straight in the face, but I could see him starting to crack.

Shit, they were really lying to me all this time, weren't they? What the hell's up with them?

"Lee, is it really?" I asked him. He seemed worried more at the fact that Gaara was mad at him than that he was letting out a secret.

Gaara answered for him. "Yes, I already-"

I shot a quick glare at my best friend. "Shut up, Gaara. I wasn't talking to you." And at that, Gaara closed his mouth. He must've understood how serious I was. I mean, I didn't even know I was that serious! I've never snapped at Gaara like that before! But... Could you blame me? I wanted... I NEEDED to know. Is it really...?

And at that moment, I felt long, slim arms worm their way down from my shoulders to my chest. They wrapped their nimble, little fingers down my torso, sending a chill down my spine.

Not Sasuke's.

"Hey, Naruto," Sai whispered into my ears.

A second voice followed his. An irritated, annoyed, familiar voice. "Eck, do you have to do that right in front of my face, Sai?" I turned around to see Sasuke standing behind the boy that had his arms around me. Sasuke's expression was full of either anger, or discust.

I'm going with discust.

Sai slowly stood up, sending off that creepy smile again. "I already confessed my love. Why's it so unnatural for me to express it now? I mean, there's nothing 'wrong' with 'touching' Naruto, is there, Sasuke-dearest?" Sai's smile turned into a slight smirk, but just enough so you could barely tell. But when I looked back at Sasuke, his expression only sent off a more discusted vibe of irritation.

"A-Anou..." Lee interrupted from looked like Sasuke wanting cram his fist into Sai's face. He got up and rung his arm around Sasuke's. He quickly started walking away, but not before he had barely said, "Sasuke, let's go to the martial arts club room!" After that, Lee dragged the oh-so-pissed Sasuke away, having Gaara chase after him, whining and pouting.

I wanted to run after them too. I wanted to yell at them. I wanted to find out the truth. I wanted to ring my hands around their scrawny little necks and suffocate them. I wanted to--

"Naruto," Sai looked down at me. His faced looked... Err... almost 'innocent' as he tilted his head to the side. "Would you like to take a walk with me after school?"

A/N: Fast forward to after school...!

I dunno why I agreed to take this walk with Sai. I hated him from the first time I saw him, but I guess... Maybe if he was involved, I could get answers from him since my so called best friend wouldn't. At least not truthfully.

"So... Um..." I began.

"You wanna know who the journal really belongs to, right?" Sai asked for me. God, he was creepy. He can read minds, like he has ESP or something...

I looked at him, but he continued to stare forward as we walked. He didn't wait for me to answer. Instead, he just spoke as if I wasn't there. "To make it clear right now. It was Sasuke's." Now that shouldn't be that shocking. I kinda suspected that after Lee screwed up. He was never really good with keeping secrets anyways. Always holding this honor code of truth and stuff.

"You see, all that stuff in there... Sasuke wrote it. He regrets writing it at all." Okay, that hurts. Sasuke regrets loving me, eh... Is there any good news? "He wanted to keep it a secret. You know, being gay really isn't that much of a good thing for his social status and all..." Got that right. "Well..." he continued. "When he found out that he had your journal, and you had his, he needed to make it look like it was someone elses. So, you know he couldn't get anyone else to do it..."

"...So he asked you to...?" I finished his statement. I looked up at him and he nodded, smiling once again. As a gust of wind came, he wrapped one arm around my shoulders. I admit, I wanted to bite his hand, but I'd do that after he answered what I wanted to hear.

"I'm Sasuke's cousin," Sai continued on as we turned the corner of the block. "I came here less than five months ago to live with Sasuke and Itachi. And it was so lucky for Sasuke that I was around. We traded favors and I ended up doing this for him."

Ignoring the wondering thoughts about what other 'favors' they had traded, I asked something else. "But..." I looked back up at him, confused once again. "If you were living with him, why didn't I see you whenever I came?"

"Hm?" Sai smiled again. "That's a good question. And the answer to that is, Sasuke pretends that I don't exsist. I was always in my room. I heard you guys downstairs some times, but I never came out of my room." Sai used his 'ESP' again to read my 'why'. "I'm not much of a social person. Sasuke's much better at that than I am." Pfft. Sasuke sucks at being social! Especially with his fangirls! But he gets so much damn attention...

Sai smiled yet again. But this time, his smile wasn't creepy or fake at all. It was... kind of a... sad smile... "He really likes you, Naruto. But... that moron is too caught up in beating Itachi to confess. Itachi's always been better. And though he looses at everything else, he never can see what he has already won." Sai turned to me, the sadden expression showing clearly. "Sasuke couldn't see that you saw him, and only him. You praised him, loved him, no matter of his 'social status.' Even before you started to speak, I saw you take glimpses at him, and that'd make you smile. You probably didn't notice it until I've pointed it out, correct? You've always acknowledge Sasuke, for a very long time it seems."

I thought about it as two girls passed us. They were giggling, probably because Sai's arm was still around my shoulder. I slid it off as I thought about it. Even before Sasuke and I started to speak, we'd already had three classes together. P.E., History, and Science. His other classes were all in the higher honors or something. Looking back on it now, I never really noticed that he'd actually been in my classes for the past five years. All the way back in junior high, I faintly remember bumping into him.

I dropped my books when I bumped into Sasuke. I knelt down to gather them. He was about helped me pick them, but when I turned to look up at who I had bumped into, he ignored me instead.

He had said, "Watch where you're going, loser." And stomped off.

After that, I didn't really notice him as much. But... as time passed, we had similiar encounters. I never really remembered this kind of stuff. Back then, all I knew about Sasuke was his first name and a faint image of his face stuffed back in my mind with a whole bunch of useless junk. I just had Gaara and no one else. I didn't think anything mattered outside the walls that Gaara and I had put up together. I guess I was wrong...

I stopped walking and whispered softly, "...I do see him. I do love him...," more to myself than to Sai.

Sai smile faded as he stared back at me. He, too, had stopped in place. "But... you understand that you two can never be."

I could feel the start of tears starting to sting my eyes. I wanted to cry. If Sasuke loved me, and I loved him... then why...?

"Like I said before, Sasuke only thinks about his social status. Being gay doesn't help him the least bit. Even Gaara, who has a fanclub, has it hard. There are still a large majority of people that dislike Gaara because of his confession. There always will be for every person, for everyone that confesses his true feelings. But right now, Sasuke has nearly every person in this city wrapped around his perfect little life. Many people like him. It makes him popular, and he likes it. It's just another thing he can check off his list of beating Itachi at stuff..."

And then the tears just suddenly started to roll down my cheeks, wet, quick, and heavily. There was a slight chance that we could've been together. But... I was so stupid. Just like Gaara always says, "You're a stupid moron that's oblivious to everything." If I had noticed that Sasuke had loved me back then, I wouldn't have to deal with this. We might've been able to be together... But even if I had noticed, Sasuke would have had to agree to the other end. This meant that Sasuke would loose his high popularity and lose to Itachi. As it sounds, beating Itachi means more to Sasuke than anything in the world, even his own feelings...

My eyes were now blurry with tears. I didn't want to do this anymore. It hurt to much. Sasuke's so selfish, but so am I. Why'd everything always have to go wrong for me? Kyuubi... the loneliness... hatred... everything... And now, Sasuke, the one person that I know for certain that I love.

Sasuke, and only Sasuke.

Then out of the blue, Sai placed his thumb and middle finger to touch at their tips. He pointed the 'OK' sign at me and then... he flicked my forehead.

"OW!" I grabbed my forehead, still sobbing over my complicated love life.

Sai narrowed his eyes at me, then put on that smile-ish smirk. "What are you?" he said in his teasingly tone. "What kind of man actually CRIES?" Then the let out a short series of laughs.

GOD! This guy REALLY pisses me off. I'm crying here and then goes and make another joke about me not being man enough for his standards! I turned around and started to stomp away when, Sai had grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"Wait, wait," he demanded as his spun me back to face him. I answered by glaring at him. I was pretty sure my face was red and still wet from crying because he started to laugh a bit again. Then his laugh just settled down into a soft, somewhat kind, smile. "Don't worry about it okay? Sasuke's dumb when it comes to his feelings. I'm sure this is the first time that he's ever felt anything like this before. He never even liked Sakura this much." He stepped forward. At first, I thought he was gonna hit me again or something, but instead, he placed his thin, and as I found out, soft, lips onto the place were he had flicked me before. "You're special, Naruto."

That comment REALLY made me blush. Though you probably couldn't tell since my face was already so damn fucking red.

And with one last smile, Sai turned and ran off.

That Sai, he's a weird one alright. He pisses me off and he says mean things to me. But... there's just something about him... The way he speaks, and the words his says... It kinda gives me hope that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke will love me, some day at least...

With new hopes, along with some doubts, I started to head home.

-TBC!-

Naruto: Err... Yeah... Anyways, I'd like to point out, NO, Sai is not an OOC. Didn't the brainless author explain that already?

Sai: Apparently not too well...

Sasuke: Speaking of which... That's the reason why she was crying back up there. I dunno why she's cry for HIM, but she is...

Gaara: And if you don't know what the hell we're talking about -takes out a cookie jar- I'll take this cookie jar and throw it at you... With NO cookies inside too...! -evil bishie laugh-

Naruto: Seriously. Where've you guys been? Go read the manga already! Our obsessed-has-no-life-depressed author has read up to chapter 300!

Sasuke: 300... She really does have no life...

Itachi: -hugs Sasuke- O.o -bites Sasuke's head really hard- AIWUFFYOUSEWIDDLEBRUTER!

Sasuke: X.x Get off! We need to end the chapter! -elbows Itachi in the face-

Itachi: Ahhh! -does that weird slappy thing when someone doesn't know how to fight- Not the face!

Naruto: Umm...

Sai: -sweat drop- Just smile and wave, Naruto... Smile and wave...

Naruto: ... -does so- Please review...

Gaara: And cookies. Must bring me cookies! 


	18. Kiba's Gift

Kiki: -only updated because she is afraid of being attacked by impatient readers- o.o... -is all paranoid-

Gaara: -hugs all the people that gave him cookies, and throws bricks at people who didn't- GRR! Cookies!

Naruto: o.o... -pats Gaara's back and gives him a cookie-

Gaara: -hugs Naruto and kisses his cheek- Thank you, best friend! -smiles-

Sai and Sasuke: Hey!

Sai: That's my smile thing!

Sasuke: And that's my Naruto thing!

Naruto: -cough- Naruto... THING?

Kiki: Anyways, yeah, I lied if you saw my DA journal updates. I was suppose to update a week or so ago, but I forgot.

Sasuke: Laaaaaazy...

Kiki: -sweat drop- Okay, okay! I was lazy!

Warnings: Cursing. Naruto's POV. Typos. Grammer and spelling problems. Yaoi. Confusion. Etc.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Eighteen: Kiba's Gift

The room was dark, and I'm not sure what was happening. I could faintly see a pale figure with dark, numbing eyes. I returned the figure's stare with a frozen one of my own. I was pinned down to the ground by an Uchiha (a very hot, sexy, agressive Uchiha, might I add). My whole body felt numb as his lips slowly drew their way down across my neck. I admit, I was scared, but it felt so... well, good.

I know this doesn't make sense, so let's start from the beginning when my day was full of negative vibes and avoidance.

After school that day, I found Gaara hurrying towards me. It had been almost a whole month since my last talk with Sai. I'd ditched that month to collect myself then. Gaara came up to me, babbling something about Shino that one of his yaoi fangirls had told him. A few seconds of his quick talking, I remembered what had happened the last month.

Gaara lied to me.

Not only lied, but he had kept the biggest secret that could have changed my whole life around! I'm pretty sure by now that I'd figured everything out and that I was no longer that slow, oblivious, dumb blonde. Well, sorta anyways...

Gaara and I had first met four years ago, but Sasuke had liked me for five years. So I'm guessing that when Gaara and I first met, he had already quickly noticed Sasuke's feelings. (With me so far?) Anyways, Gaara had liked me back then too, so to prevent Sasuke from grabbing my attention, he'd probably been the one that blinded me from seeing Sasuke's feelings at all. I don't blame him. I know what it's like to get jealous, remembering back on Sasuke and Sakura. But... I mean, after he got over me, he could've at least told me then! He probably already still knew that Sasuke liked me right?

So I just don't get Gaara. He lied to me. He kept a secret from me. What kind of best friend was he?

And with that angry thought in my head, I shot him a glare and walked passed him.

Gaara stopped talking at once and I'm sure he was watching me walk ahead. He called my name a couple of times. He even started to run after me. But as he did, I just quickened my pace. I headed forward. To where? I didn't know. I just kept walking and soon enough, Gaara stopped following. He damn right knew that I was pissed at him. This was one of the very few, very rare things that I did to him. I ignored the one person that had been my first and only friend.

I ended up at the nearly empty basketball courts. There was only one other person there. I didn't really care to look though. I strolled down to the far end and leaned against one of the poles.

I was pissed. All I could think about was how Gaara, my supposed best friend, lied to me. I knew ignoring him would make him feel much worse than it would to yell at him. I didn't really have anything smart to say anyways.

My thoughts were quickly washed away when something slightly came and tapped the back of my left shoe. I turned around and stared down at the ground near my shoe. It was a basketball. Then a step.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

And a few more.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Getting closer.

Tap. Tap...

The only other person on the courts had stopped it front of me.

(Kiki: Omg! It's Sasuke!)

It was Kiba.

(Kiki: XD I lied! -is hit in the face with rubber bath duckie by angry readers-)

"Hey, Naruto," he smiled that cheeky smirk.

I bent down to pick up the ball and passed it roughly back to him.

He caught it easily. Kiba was always good with that sort of stuff. Sports, I mean.

"Hey, Kiba," I said. "How are things with you and Hinata?"

He shrugged an "I dunno" but answered anyways. "We're good," he looked up, as if in thought. "It's kinda of hard since she doesn't talk much, but it's nice just being around her. I like being as close to her as possible." He looked back at me, and then his faced turned red. He wasn't the type you'd really find being in a romantic relationship, so it was a bit embarrassing to him, I guess.

I gave him a smile to let him know that it was okay. Then he quickly tried to change the subject off of him and Hinata. "Oh, um, so I heard that Gaara's had this little yaoi faclub for a while. He's going out with Lee now right? I knew those two weren't straight." He let out a teasingly laugh.

I tried to smile too, but I really didn't want to talk about Gaara right now, so I changed the subject again. We both sat down on the blacktop while we talked about bitchie girls, sports, creepy teachers that give too much homework, and boring school events.

"Oh, The-Annual-Konoha-End-of-the-Year-School-Dance is coming up, right?" Kiba popped up. I swear I thought that he'd die from lack of air saying that. The name of our annual dance was like one really long word.

I nodded, "I think so."

"You gonna ask anyone?" he asked. "Shikamaru's going with Ino, and Shino's escorting Sakura. I even think that Neji's going with TenTen."

Neji? His name makes me think about Gaara. I'm still a little mad about what happened, but... Neji. I wonder if Gaara's still in love with Neji. Would it be painful for him to see Neji with someone else? Gaara. He is still my friend after all. I'm... worried about him... worried for him.

"..ruto..."

I snapped back into reality and found Kiba next to me. He had a puzzled look on his face. He head tilted to the side. I honestly think that he had dog for a relative or something, because that's exactly what he looked like.

"Huh?" I stared directly at him.

"I asked if you were going with anyone," he repeated.

If I was going with anyone? Who'd want to go out with me? I mean, the past few months, I felt the same as I did before all this shit ever happened. I felt invisible, most to blame because of the oh-so-dear Sasuke Uchiha. But really, even Gaara had become way more popular than me these days. Girls always talking to him, mobbing him, stalking him... Even though he's a complete fag and the whole school knows it! I'm probably still the most invisible guy in the school. Barely anyone knows my name except my very few friends. And no, "Hey You" or "Move It" does not count. There are some people who still call me "that one boy who played as a girl and kissed the oh so sacred Sasuke Uchiha."

Things have changed so much, and yet, nothing of it has gotten much better. I'm drifting from my best friend and my social reputation has been long ruined. I was so much better off just being completely invisible with Gaara. But... it's not like we can turn back time or anthing...

Life sucks.

"Naw, I'm not going," I answered.

Kiba looked at me with his puppy eyes. "But it'll be fun. It's kind of like a mini prom for the sophmores."

Oh, yeah. So much fun. It's not like we're not going to have one next year. And we're definately having one for out last year. So what's the point of this one?

Kiba answered to my unsaid question. "And I heard Sasuke's moving after this year too."

...S...Sasuke's... m-m-moving!

"You're kidding me!" I coulda swore, if you tried, you could fit a whale into the gap I made when my jaw dropped.

Kiba just shook his head, holding his basketball firmly into his hands. "Shame too. I think we were all really good friends. You, me, him, Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, and even Neji. But I guess I was wrong. Sasuke acts like he wants to leave or something."

Ah! Sending pain to my heart Kiba. Can you say anything good?

"He tries really hard to ack like he wants to leave us, but... I'm sure it's all an act." When I turned to look at Kiba this time, he put on a smile. Not a smirk, or that cocky smile he's always giving, but a truely sincere smile. "He knows he loves us. He's just acting like too much of a tough guy to admit it." And then, he turned to me and his smile returned to it's cocky ways. He took his right fist and punched it into his left hand. "How 'bout one day, we all get together and knock some sense into that guy?"

I paused for a minute and just stared at him. He continued to smile, and he even started to laugh a bit. And then, he got me laughing too. We kept on laughing, and then someone else came onto the courts.

"Hinata!" Kiba jumped up, red and smiling like I'd never seen him before. He looked nervous too. I laughed under my breath.

"Hello, Kiba. Naruto," she smiled at Kiba and then looked in my direction. "W-will you excuse us? Kiba and I were suppose to umm... go out together today." A slight shade of pink settled itself onto her pale cheeks.

I gave her a cheeky grin and then told them that it was okay.

Just when they were about to turn to leave, Kiba ran back to me and shoved something into my hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot to give this to Sasuke. Could give it to him for me? Thanks! Bye!" And before the "W-wa... Uhh... Um.." could turn into actual words, Kiba and Hinata had ran off into the sunset together like the end of a romantic love story (I know, it was a little exaggerated...).

I stared back at what the mut-faced boy had placed into my hand. It was a boxed shaped thingy, wrapped in black and blue paper. I suppose that it was an early "farewell gift."

I couldn't believe it. I'd just found out that Sasuke was going to move. And now, I would have to go and see him. I didn't want to do this. I wasn't ready to face him. But I had no choice, so I ended up at his house anways. I don't know how my body wielded me to get there, but I somehow did.

After I'd rung the doorbell, the next thing I knew was that someone had pounced on me. And here I am now, Naruto Uzumaki, a gay boy with a broken heart and a confused love life, pinned to the ground by an Uchiha.

Kiki: CLIFFIE! -smiles- I missed them.

Sasuke: Bitch...

Naruto: Oober bitch...

Sai: -eats a cookie-

Gaara: MINE! -glomps Sai and attacks him with super PandaXBadgerXRaccoon power!-

Itachi: Cookie! -glomps Naruto-

Sasuke: -twitch- He's NOT a cookie.

Naruto: X.x But I'm soft, sweet, and chewy like one. And... -pervert smirk- I make your mouth water.

Sasuke: O.o -blushes-

Itachi: -drools all over Naruto-

Kiba: -laughs at them-

Kiki: So yeah. o.o... Anyways, I have finally updated. I honestly apologize for being lazy. But... zeh State Tests are here and I'm stressed! My friggin teacher even gave me this friggin ass project to do during testing too! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO GIVE HOMEWORK ON TESTING DAYS YOU BIZZOTCH! -attacks teacher-

Sai: -holds back stressed/crazed authoress- It's okay, it's okay. Calm down now.

Kiki: -takes in deep breaths-

Naruto: ...In other news, her scanner's fried because her rabbit bit the wires so... she needs to buy a new one... So she's sorry to her DA watchers.

Sasuke: Too bad she's too much of a broke ass to buy a new one.

Itachi: But she did win that $50 thing to Best Buys -smiles-

Gaara: She's suppose to be saving that up for the game though...

Itachi: But her viewers need the wire! Wire's more important!

Gaara: -sweat drops-

Sasuke: So yeah. Review and next time, we get to see which Uchiha it is. Me or...

Itachi: -cheers and throws confetti-

Naruto: O.o -laughs at you- HAHA! 


	19. Haunting Past

Kiki: o.o DON'T KILL ME! Yeah, I know. I haven't updated since testing, and that was forever ago!

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai: -glares at lazy authoress-

Itachi and Gaara: -fighting for cookies in the background-

Kiki: Anyways... yeah, I finally decided to update! I began the first half in my purple notebook, but I never did the other half! I read some fan fiction lately and got inspired! Yay!

Sasuke: It took you over a month to get inspired?

Kiki: o.o... It wasn't a month... I think...

Naruto: You friggin liar...

Sai: Hag...

Sakura: -comes out of nowhere and charges at Sai-

Sai: O.O I wasn't talking to YOU, Sak--!

Sakura: -hits both Naruto and Sai-

Naruto: x.x Why'd she hit me? -bruises and bumps-

Sai: -shrugs and rubs the mark on his cheek-

Kiki: o.o... -eats cheesecake and gets fatter as the first week of summer vacation passes by-

Sasuke: ...? Umm... On with the story!

Gaara: o.o And we apologize that you waited so long and this chapter might suck! But that's oh-- O.O Hey! Wait a minute! ITACHI! GIMME BACK MEH KUUKIES! -goes chase Itachi-

Sakura: If you get a bit confused, look at the flash back on chapter 11 for reference. It'll make a bit more sense this way. And if you still don't get it, complain to the authoress and she'll explain the next chapter.

Warnings: Cursing. Naruto's POV. Typos. Grammar and spelling problems. Yaoi. Confusion. Etc.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Nineteen: Haunting Past

My whole body was numb. I honestly couldn't bring myself to move. The Uchiha on top of me slowly drew his warm breath down my neck as his fingers found their way up my shirt. I could feel the anxiety, chills even, wash over me like never before. Each one of his thin, nimble fingers were like small snakes, warming their way into a dark den.

The Uchiha slowly distanced his lips from my neck. I was able to see his eyes now. He was smiling at me. A dirty kind of smile that always creeps me out.

"Some welcome, eh, Naruto-Kun?"

In the next second, I found myself pushing up with my elbows and looking pass the Uchiha on top of me to see another Uchiha.

"Hey, Itachi," I responded, now attempting to remove the Uchiha that was on me.

He whined but moved anyways. "Naruto-Kun's no fun, is he, Cousin?"

Itachi didn't respond.

I looked back at the whining voice as we both stood up. "This what you call 'fun,' Sai? What if it was someone else knocking at your door? They'd call you a rapist or something!"

"He is a rapist," Itachi mumbled quietly under his breath.

Sai just smiled and continued on, ignoring the comment his oh-so-sexy cousin gave him. "So what brings you here? Still trying to persuade Sasuke-Kun into giving you his undenying love?"

I froze at Sai's words. Not so much as the "persuading" part but at even the slightest mention of Sasuke's name at all.

When my head finally processed a response, which seemed to take forever, I answered. "N-no, a friend wanted me to give him something." I took Kiba's gift out of my pocket to show them. I didn't noticed before, but it was a flat rectangle covered in silver, black, and dark blue wrapping paper. All in Sasuke's favorite colors.

"Oooh!" Sai rudely grabbed it from my hands and toddled over to Itachi to see.

Itachi took a finger and twirled his finger around one of the silver colored ribbons. He looked up at me after releasing it and asked, "What is it?"

I just shrugged. "I dunno. It was from Kiba."

Itachi and Sai blinked at me for a while.

I blinked back at them.

And they blinked back again.

What the hell were they staring at!

"Aren't you jealous that Kiba-Kun's giving Sasuke-Kun a present? What if Sasuke-Kun falls in love with him instead?" Sai quickly exaggerated.

I jerked back. Kiba was with Hinata! And no way in hell would Sasuke ever like that dog! No offense. Kiba is still my friend and a good guy. Instead of explaining all this, I just shook my head. Kiba and Sasuke... together? That's just not a pretty picture in my head. Probably the biggest crack couple I could think of!

Sai just smiled again, and the next thing I knew, he dragged me into the house and sat me down on the couch. "Sasuke's out with Sakura-San right now. They're bonding as friends. So let's play until Sasuke-Kun gets back, okay?" Sai hugged me around my shoulders and continued to smile that overly happy smile of his.

"I'll make you kids something to drink," Itachi said as he closed the door and headed toward the kitchen. He had purposely called us "kids." I could tell in the tone of his voice.

Wow, I felt like a kid again. I remember, when it was winter, or raining outside, Iruka and the other volunteers at the orphan house would make us hot cocoa and we'd play games. Even though there were still some cold faces, there was at least one person that would play with me. Those days had a strange effect on people. They seemed a bit happier, louder. kinder. Those days made me feel like people actually saw me for who I was. There was no one else but me.

And in that house, with the two Uchiha boys, I felt at home. That is, until...

"What the hell are you doing here, Loser?"

Sasuke made his way from the front door to the living room where Sai and I were. We both looked back up from our game of Kingdom Hearts II to watch him inch ever so close. We were just about done with Roxas's story but stopped as soon as Sasuke showered us with his cold glares of hatred. He was now towering over us, anger at full throttle.

I guess he didn't want me in his house.

"Hmph!" Sai took his arms and hugged my shoulders. He pouted and tried hard to glare back at Sasuke, but no one was a match for the great Sasuke Uchiha's famous only-for-me glares. "For your information, Naruto-Kun came over hours ago to give you a present!" Sasuke's expression quickly changed from pissed to surprised. "You weren't home so I played games with him until you came back from your stupid date!"

"I-it wasn't a date!" Sasuke argued.

Sai rolled his eyes and turned back around to the TV screen. He took a sip of the hot cocoa Itachi made us. Just before he continued on with the game, he nudged my arm and whispered, "Go give him the present."

"Oh," I took one last glance at Sai and hopped to my feet. "Kiba wanted me to give you something!" I made my way around couch and ran up the stairs. I walked passed, as I later found out in the tour Sai gave me, Itachi's room on the left, a few yards down was the upstairs bathroom (with "strawberry scented air freshener" as Tour Guide Sai had said), and then make a left. There was a large guest room if you made a right, but here on the left, you would find Sasuke's room and just a few feet down was Sai's.

I ran to Sai's room. He let me put the present there while we entertained ourselves until the "great" Sasuke Uchiha had returned. I turned the knob and walked straight to the desk next to his bed, forgetting to turn on the lights. I picked up the present and looked up. There was a window right above Sai's desk. It was getting dark, and Iruka might start to get worried if I come home too late.

Just as I turned to head back out the door, I found Sasuke standing in my way. He stared into the room, placing a hand on the frame of the open door. He looked around. All that was in Sai's room was his bed, the desk, a closet, a shelf of books, and a whole bunch papers, scrolls, paintbrushes, and ink lying about.

"I've never been inside Sai's room before," Sasuke said as he stepped deeper into the messy room and closed the door behind him. "The only person Sai's ever let into his room was Itachi. No one else." Sasuke turned this way and that, slowly examining the details of the room. There were also painting on the walls and ceiling. A lot of them.

I noticed two particular ones that I hadn't seen before. Sasuke did too. There were two paintings on the ceiling right above Sai's bed. One was of Sasuke, Itachi, and Sai. Sasuke was pouting in that picture, Sai was smiling as usual, and Itachi was just staring, bored as always. The second picture was what I thought to be Sai and another boy of light haired. I wondered who it was. The two looked so happy. But before I could come up with any possibilities, Sasuke interrupted my thoughts.

"Sai let you come into his room?" Sasuke asked. I turned my head from the ceiling back to Sasuke.

I nodded. "Yeah, he showed me a bunch of his paintings and stuff."

"I see." Sasuke looked away as he ran a hand through his raven colored hair. Just when I was about to offer the almost forgotten present in my hands, Sasuke stopped me. "Are you suddenly friends with my cousin now?"

"What? Um...Yeah, I guess we're--"

He cut me off again. "So you think, just because you're friends with my cousin, you can dig up some information on me?"

"What! Sasuke, I never--"

"Well, good luck trying. Sai knows nothing about me. And I can't believe that you'd try to do something one of my fangirls would. Just kissing up to Sai like that because you're trying to get to me. Disgusting."

"Excuse me!" I finally shouted. I tossed the present onto the bed and argued back. Oh yes, same old Sasuke, same old relationship. "Don't be so concided, Uchiha! Sai and I really ARE friends! I like hanging out with him. And for your information, I'd never use ANYONE like that!" Okay, not entirely true. I did try to pump Sai for information one time but that was it! I swear!

Sasuke growled. "Oh, really? You think you're 'special' to Sai?" Then he smirked. And not that kind of show-offie smirk. This kind of smile from him was demented and twisted. He looked like Gaara thinking of ways to torture me after I piss him off.

He stepped even deeper into the room. I slowly backed away, trying hard to keep my glare straight at him. It was hard considering the room was pitch black. But the Uchiha inched even closer. And with every step he took forward, I took one back. It wasn't long before I found myself backed up against the desk.

At that moment, I was damn right scared! Sasuke just kept staring at me. He never, for even a millisecond, looked away. And like the idiot I was, I stared back. I don't even think I blinked since my eyes started to tear a bit.

With that smirk of his still drawn on his face, he swiftly grabbed my shoulder and shoved me onto the bed. And even before I could react, he climbed right on top of me. My body was pressed against his, and I'm sure he could feel my heart beating as fast as it was. I still didn't stop staring at him, not until he started to kiss my neck and broke eye contact. All I could do was lie there, clenching the front of Sasuke's black shirt, and scream confused thoughts into my head.

What about your social status, Sasuke? What about beating Itachi at everything, huh? What ever happened to the perfectly straight Uchiha? Sasuke, what's going on in that head of yours? Do you still love me? Do you love me enough to forget about beating Itachi? Huh, Sasuke? Sasuke... Sasuke, were you jealous that I was alone with Sai in his bedroom?

"...jealous...?" I found myself whispering out loud. Sasuke had heard, and just as the word crawl into his ear, he stopped.

"What?" He distanced his body from mine.

"Where you jealous?" I said softly. "I was in Sai's room earlier today. Do you think that... we did something?"

For a moment, he continued to stare at me and just the same, I stared back. After a while, he lowered his head and placed it on my chest. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist. "It's not fair. I hate this so much..."

Fair? Hate what? What could ever be upsetting enough to make Sasuke Uchiha, aka Mr. Perfect, act as if he was someone like me? Someone that's always had things go right for him, why should he be acting this way? Were you really jealous of Sai?

"You... Why did it have to be you? Dammit, Naruto..." Sasuke's grip tightened around my waist. And then, when I least expected it, I think I felt something warm, wet, bleed through my shirt to my skin.

"S-Sasuke...?" I propped myself up on top my elbows to look at him, but Sasuke didn't look up. "Sasuke, are you okay?" But he didn't answer. He just kept on holding onto me, and he just kept on crying. Crying. Who'd ever thought that Mr. Perfect, the great Sasuke Uchiha, a sexy popular damn bastard, would be... crying...?

If I'm not mistaken, this is the first time I've ever seen him cry! All those times before, every time, he acted so tough. You'd think that he didn't even cry as a baby! But... right now... this was proof. Proof that Sasuke's not perfect. That's he's just the same as everyone else. That Sasuke... Sasuke has problems too. He's not perfect. But I don't care. I never cared. I love him no matter what. I love him, and it hurts to see him cry. It just fucking hurts.

"Sasuke." I gently took one hand and shook his shoulder. "Don't cry, you idiot. Come on, Sasuke. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry..." I continued to shake him again.

Then he finally lifted he head. And instead of wiping away his tears and assuring me that he was gonna be alright, he glared at me again. "'Sorry?' you say?" Too afraid to say anything at that moment, I lied silently as he continued to speak. "I bet you don't even know."

I suddenly became more confused than I usually was. "K-know what?"

Unexpectedly, Sasuke sat up and started to laugh. His laugh grew louder and louder. It was no "haha, that's joking funny" kind of laugh. It was a laugh to match that demented smirk of his. I was, yet again, afraid. What was going on in that messed up head of his? Without even considering that Itachi and Sai might hear him, he started to speak. I would have rather him just scowl at me and yell out of anger, but this look he gave me... It was so much more frightening. He laughed at something that I thought wasn't the least bit funny.

"Naruto," he said, trying to make it seem calm and casual. "Do you know why we can't be together?"

I thought for a moment. Was Sasuke acting dumb on purpose? Did he take some kind of weird drug or something? Because seriously, Sasuke was scaring me. I summed up enough courage to answer back. "It's because, we're both guys." I looked away, trying not to look into his eyes. "It'd ruin your social status, right? And then you couldn't beat Itachi."

I waited for him to say something. Maybe even laugh that creepy laugh and tell me I was right. But instead, when I turned to look back at him, I learned that I wasn't even close. His bipolar side kicked in. He was staring at me, with... pity? The same kind of pity I was given when those around me who had neglected me, felt sorry for me, ignored me, teased me, hated me. But not once did they ever do anything about it. They just kept giving me their useless pity. I didn't need it. And right now, I didn't want it. Especially not from Sasuke.

"Naruto," he voice had softened. "You really don't know then. All this time..."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Know what? Sasuke, you're not making any sense!"

"My parents, do you know what happened to them?"

I shook my head slightly.

Sasuke got off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. I sat up as well and looked at him. "One day, my parents went to visit my cousins and left me home with Itachi. Since my parents were gone that morning, Itachi said he'd take me to the park to play basketball. I remember being really happy, since Itachi usually never found time for me. That day, I met a 'girl.' You know that, right? You read my journal after all" He paused to look at me, but I still could barely see his eyes through the dark. "Anyways, it was one of the happiest days of my life. Then, when we got home that night..." Sasuke's voice trailed off and we undertook a very long pause.

"Then what, Sasuke? What happened?" I encouraged him to continue because I still didn't understand how this connected to our relationship.

He was silent for a moment longer, and then continued. "That night, Itachi and I found Sai on our doorstep with a couple of police officers. I remember him crying a lot. It was the most I'd ever seen him cry. When we asked the officer what had happened, they told us that..." And after that, Sasuke just broke down and started crying again.

"Sasuke...!" I found myself wrapping my arms around him, trying my best to comfort him. "I-it's okay, Sasuke. It's okay."

"No...," Sasuke sniffed, "...it's not okay, Naruto... Sai... That night, my parents... Mom... Dad... Sai's brother... they were murdered."

M-murdered? So... that picture on Sai's ceiling was a picture of him and his... brother?

Breathing heavily, Sasuke continued on, struggling with every word he spoke. "Sai was crying, but he said to me, 'there was an old man... and a blonde little girl.' And... Naruto, do you know who the murderer was...?"

Do I know? Why ask me? Wait... an old man... and a blonde--

"...No...," I found myself saying more to myself than to Sasuke. "No... no, Sasuke... No...! That's can't be right... No!"

"Your godfather, Naruto..."

"No...! Sasuke, that can't be true!"

"Kyuubi... He killed Sai's brother..."

"W-why...? I don't understand... Sasuke...!"

"...and he killed my parents."

"No! That... It... It just can't be true!"

"And you know what Itachi told me?"

"Sasuke...! No, please don't do this to me...!"

"He said that the godson of Kyuubi..."

"Sasuke, please, I'm begging you..."

"...he was just the same as Kyuubi."

"Sasuke... Not you too..."

"So... it's just like... YOU killing my parents, Naruto..."

"No...! No! I'm not Kyuubi! Dammit Sasuke!"

"So you understand now?"

Understand? I was too confused, too angry, too mixed up to understand anything anymore! My godfather killed Sasuke's parents along with Sai's brother.

"Back when my mother and father were still alive, we use to be really close... Itachi turned cold and he started to ignore me... I'm lonely... I feel invisible... No one sees me..."

That day... I remember him saying all those words. It was the first time he really ever opened up to me. The reason he felt so hurt, so lonely, was because of the death of his parents. He must've bared a strong hatred because of that... And he pointed that hatred at Kyuubi... but now, since Kyuubi's dead... Sasuke, the one that I love, points that hatred at me.

"...I understand." The words fumble out of my mouth. "You're just like everyone else..." Without realizing it, tears had washed over my burning face. "They all kept saying...'the godchild of that demon... IS a demon.' They never thought of me anything more than as... a Kyuubi-clone." The tears continued to fall, just as heavy as when they'd started. "When I met you, Sasuke, I thought you were different. I thought that... maybe, when you looked at me, you could just see only me. Me, Naruto. Not Kyuubi." I turned to Sasuke. Even in the dark, I could see him staring down at the ground. There still wasn't enough light for me to tell if he was still crying as much as I was. I waited to see if he was going to answer, but when I decided he wasn't I just stood up and headed for the door. "I guess I was wrong."

Trembling, I shut the door close and walked down the stair steps. I don't remember much about it now, but I vaguely remember seeing Itachi and Sai stare at me... with PITY. I hated pity. I guess, they heard our conversation.

But it makes me wonder still, as I walked out that door and onto the cold streets. Did Sasuke love me even though he knew about it? Or... did he fall for me without knowing the truth. And now that we've both fallen so deeply, it's impossible to get out, and Sasuke just can't stand it.

I'm going with the second one.

"Thank you, yet again, Kyuubi, my oh so wonderful godfather! You have once again, found another way of making my life a living hell! And isn't it funny how you're doing that now, even though you're DEAD! Haha! It's just so wonderful! Thank you, so damn FUCKING much!"

And that's all I have to say. Who cares anymore, right? Nothing matters now. I don't have a chance of being with Sasuke now. He hates me. Oh, and I found out another thing too. He doesn't see me.

He sees Kyuubi. Just like everyone else.

-End of Chapter 19-

Kiki: O.O I can't believe I just wrote that!

Sasuke: Then fucking CHANGE it! What the hell's wrong with you!

Naruto: Yeah! You made me cry! And I'm losing Sasuke here?

Sai: Wah! My Onii-Chan died! And Naruto killed him?

Naruto: Did not! Kyuubi did!

Itachi: Aww... Poor things... It's all the authoress fault. She's too lazy to go back and make it a happy chapter.

Kiki: Well, I didn't end the story YET! There still could be a happy ending... mebe...

Sasuke: Fucking sadist...

Naruto: Screw that! She's a fucking BITCH!

Kiki: O.o That's mean! I wrote you guys!

Naruto: Yeah, and you're making our lives a fucking hell!

Kiki: Stop saying "fucking!"

Naruto: Fuck FUCK FUCKING! -throws a fucking tantrum-

Sasuke: Fucking authoress! -throws a tantrum with him-

Itachi: -eats cookies to make him feel better-

Gaara: -too depressed to go crazy for cookies-

Sai: Damn... I guess this is the highpoint of the story. And it only took her 19 chapters! Wonder how many she'll take to end it...

Kiki: -cries- I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Sorry! I'm so sorry!

Sakura: And I was mentioned in it! I had no lines but... Oh never mind... Please review and throw fucking tantrums at the authoress too! I'm against it and even I'm mad! 


	20. Dark, Lonely Room

Kiki: -cough- Sai looks so hot when he blushes

Sai: O.o -blushes- Why, thank you

Sasuke and Naruto: -.- Biiiiiiitch...

Gaara: Where's me? I'm still his best friend! I'm important too!

Itachi: Don't worry, you'll show up soon... Maybe...

Kiki: O.o I did this really fast and I did not proofread...I barely ever do. So shoot me, I don't care.

Warnings: Cursing. Naruto's POV. Typos. Grammar and spelling problems. Yaoi. Confusion. Etc.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, and neither does NeoPets/Kau.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Twenty: Dark, Lonely Room

It's quiet.

Dark.

Lonely.

But I don't care. Nothing matters anymore.

"I don't know what to do... I can't... He locked the door and won't come out... but... Yes, I know, I know... But I'm worried... He won't eat... He won't even open the door for Gaara...! Yes, but... No... How can I know if he won't even tell his BEST FRIEND...!"

Things have been like that a lot lately. Iruka keeps getting calls from Kakashi, because I haven't been to school for a whole week now. The school year will be ending next week. Next week... The school year will be over... People will be on vacation... They'll go on trips... Some are even... moving...

"Oh, God... Sasuke... Sasuke..."

I've found that I've cried more than I ever had before. Even more than when HE was still alive. That guy really messed up my life... Bad, too...

Ever since that day when I found out the truth behind how Sasuke felt about me, all I've done is sit in the dark and cry in my room. I know that I made Iruka, Gaara, and everyone else worry. I don't want them to, but... I'm afraid. If I open that door and seek someone one the other side, surely, I'd break down and cry again. And I don't want that. I don't want anyone to see me cry. If they do, they'll just worry even more. I'm sure of it.

Muffled voices.

"...Don't worry... I'll try my best... I'm his closest friend after all... I'll come up with something..."

A knock on my bedroom door.

I don't answer, but the voice still speaks.

"Naruto... Are you awake?"

It's Gaara.

"Hey, Naruto... Sai told me what happened."

So, Sai knew too then?

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know. If I had, I would've tried harder. I'd keep you away from him... keep you from falling in love with him..."

How do you... keep someone from falling in love...?

"I know what it feels to have someone you really love not love you back..."

Neji...

"Naruto, please, listen to me. I'm your best friend. No matter what anyone else thinks, you'll always be you and only you. To me, to Iruka, and all of your other friends."

Oh, Gaara...

"Remember when we first made friends? That play... we had a lot of fun Naruto. And weren't you having fun too? They weren't just my friends, they were yours too. And they all love you, Naruto. Just like how Iruka and I love you."

Stop it, really, Gaara. You'll make me cry... Hehe...

"And when we look at you, we see that stupid, oblivious, dobe Naruto of ours. Our Naruto and no one else."

Ah... That really cheered me up, Gaara. (Note the sarcasm.)

"I know it must hurt that Sasuke doesn't see you the way we do. But... if he can't, then he's not worth it! Naruto... you deserve so much better than him..."

Hah. Funny. What do I deserve? I'm stupid, oblivious, and a dobe.

"Naruto, I can't rewind back time. And I can't make the pain go away... But you, Naruto... You can't just hide in that room of yours forever!"

I could hear a sound of something sliding down the wood of my door.

"Think about what I said, okay, Naruto? And do something quick before you regret it."

And then he left...

Another week passed by. I did the same thing as I did the last week. I sat alone in that dark, lonely room of mine and cried. The crying did lessen though. I still cried a lot, but just not as much as I use to. And even though I try my best to think of something else, I couldn't. It's pretty hard not to think of anything else but Sasuke.

He was moving soon...to Europe, I heard (from Gaara). And he hated me. He was going to leave off to Europe with Itachi, and he'd hate me forever. I'd never see him again... He'd leave and hate me forever because of what Kyuubi did... And because he couldn't look pass that and see only me.

Gaara had come by twice this week. Once to tell me that we both barely graduated to the junior year, and the second because of The-Annual-Kohoha-End-of-the-Year-School-Dance. And somewhere in there, I heard him slip things about Sasuke's moving. He kept telling me how much fun the dance was. And how I should've been there to hear the amazing news of our graduation. He told me that I should've gotten off my moping ass and forget about that bastard Sasuke.

But I couldn't.

I think that... if I saw Sasuke again... despite the awkwardness between us... I'd have to say goodbye.

And I didn't want to do that. Never, in a gazillion years, would I ever want to say goodbye to Sasuke. No matter how much he hated me, no matter what the cost... I would never go say goodbye.

Because if I did... I'm afraid that I'd never see him again...

As the tears slowly came again, I heard footsteps. Probably Gaara trying to persuade me into getting out of the room, and fail at that.

But there was something different about the rhythym in these steps. They were louder. Faster. Paniced.

Suddenly, there was a rapid, loud knocking at my door. I quickly looked up at my door, afraid that it was about to break down or something.

And then...

"Naruto! You have to come out! Quick! It's Sasuke!"

Kiki: And...END! I shall make you wait for another chapter since this one was so short! Kukukuku

Orochimaru: O.o You haven't done that in so long...

Itachi: O.O DIE! -throws a fish tank at Orochimaru-

Orochimaru: -hugs Itachi- Yeeeeah!

Itachi: X.x... Nuuuuuu!

Gaara: w00t! I was in it! Yay!

Sasuke: o.o... Wait... What happened to me?

Naruto: You made me emo! Emo, dammit! EEEEMOOOOOOOO!

Sakura: Moo? Like a Kau?

Sai: o.o... Not NeoPets...

Kiki: Anyways, I'm thinking of making a new Naruto Story! Here's a preview:

Title: "My Frog Prince", based off the Chinese soap opera series, "The Prince Who Turned into a Frog."

1. Different? Yes, it is. VERY. But it IS another high school kind of fic.

2. Is it like other fics? I dunno, you tell me! Read it and find out.

3. What's this fic have to do with frogs? O.o Read and find out! Oh, but you ever noticed how Naruto has a frog with him? -hint, hint, hint-

4. What kind of fic is it? A love comedy.

5. Is it a SasuNaru too? O.o Probably. I haven't made up my mind yet.

6. Is it like that fairytale where the girl kisses the frog and he turns into a prince? No real frogs involved, but it has the same kind of thought.

7. Is it gonna be better than this one? o.o... Nothing is better than the original, my love. But... I hope it will be almost as successful!

Kiki: I'll try my best now! And thank you all! I shall try to update in less than a month this time! Review and soon you shall find out what has happened to Sasuke!

Sasuke: You ever notice she makes it seem more dramatic than it really is?

Naruto: -nods- 


	21. Rooftop

Kiki: LEH GASP! I have once decided to make a chapter with other people's POV BESIDES Naruto's! (And why have I been updating like crazy since that long, one-month gap? O.o Only 3 days and I already update...sheesh. That's gotta be a record for me! lol)

Sai: The story's POV will switch back and forth as the chapter continues on. We'll have Naruto's, Gaara's, and possibly even Sai's POVs.

Naruto: Sad, isn't it? Only this and one more chapter to go before this random little story ends!

Sasuke: And sadly... we cannot state that the authoress will make a happy ending for sure... -glares- She's become a real sadist lately...

Kiki: O.o... Hehehe... I like zeh kuukis -hearts-

Itachi: KUUUUKIES! -glomps-

Kiki: -takes Itachi and ties him to a chair- XD Yay! Funtime!

Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto: O.O

Kiki: -tortures Itachi with an Orochimaru plushie- XDDD

Gaara: So much love... Anyways, the authoress has chosen more unreasonable words and confused the readers in the past few chapters...

Sasuke: And apparently, the readers didn't quiet catch "Probably Gaara trying to persuade me into getting out of the room..." and "Sasuke: o.o... Wait... What happened to me?" and "...find out what has happened to Sasuke!" and lastly "Sasuke: You ever notice she makes it seem more dramatic than it really is?"

Kiki: O.o Shut up! -throws Naruto plushies at Sasuke- Read on, my loves! I shall explain the more complicatederiness of Chapter 19 to you! Oh, and if Yuu from Marmalade Boy could stay in his room for a whole month, why can't Naruto stay in there for 2 week? O.o Don't ask me how, they just do... lol, Onward...!

Warnings: Cursing. Typos. Grammar and spelling problems. Yaoi. Confusion. POV changes. Etc.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Twenty-One: Rooftop

---Naruto's POV:

As the loud footsteps came even closer, I begain to panic. There was a loud banging on the door, and I heard Gaara shout loudly, "Naruto! You have to come out! Quick! It's Sasuke!"

Sasuke...!

This was my first thought. The next was, What happened? Is Sasuke okay?

I jolted up and ran towards the door, unlocking it. My heart beated fast. At my door was Gaara, Lee, and Sai. The three were breathing heavily. "What's wrong with Sasuke!" I shouted.

"Wrong?" Lee said as he tried to catch his breath. "Nothing's wrong with Sasuke! There must be something wrong with YOU!"

"What?" I turned to them, confused as ever.

"Naruto, Sasuke..." Gaara gasped. "Sasuke... He's already headed to the airport...!"

"W-What! But it's only been a day after--"

"We know," Sai explained, "but Sasuke's flight was today! Gaara tried to get you to come out on your own, but now it's too late! Itachi and Sasuke are boarding the plane at seven!"

Seven! I turned to my digital alarm clock. It was 6:56.

"Come on!" Gaara demanded as he grabbed my hand. "Maybe we can still catch them in time!"

...Catch in in time...? We only had 4 minutes to get to the airport... And the airport's half an hour's drive away... There's just no way...

---Gaara's POV:

"Naruto!" I pulled on Naruto's hand, but he wouldn't budge. I don't know how I ever ended up making friends with this idiot, but we've been through a lot. He's suffered through so much. A lot because of me too... I wasn't going to let him regret this though! He just had to say goodbye to Sasuke. No matter what happens! Because if he doesn't, I know for sure he'd never be able to live with it. "Naruto! Hurry! Let's go! We can--"

"No," he said softly. My best friend was now staring down at the ground. I gently released my hold on him. Without even looking at us, he went on with his reasons. "I can't..."

"What are you talking about?" Lee asked. I could see that he was worried that our sliver of a chance was lessening even more.

"Sasuke... Why does it matter? He hates me anyways... You guys know what he thinks of me as. I'm just like Kyuubi to him. Kyuubi killed his parents. He killed your BROTHER, Sai..." I noticed that Sai was slightly shocked by Naruto's words. "...And because of what Kyuubi did... because he sees me as if I was Kyuubi myself... Sasuke hates me..."

"That's not true!" Sai said out of nowhere. "He loves you, Naruto! He really does love you! Even when he knew that you and Kyuubi were related, he liked you a lot! Itachi told me! When he would pick Sasuke up in Junior High, he always saw Sasuke looking at you. Even Itachi suspected it from the beginning! Itachi was always so jealous of Sasuke. The one thing that he could never have was something that Sasuke was able to get! YOU, Naruto! Sasuke loves YOU! Not Kyuubi. Don't you see? Even though Sasuke's blinded by the pain of his parents' deaths, he still loves YOU!"

"...Sai..." Naruto lifted up his head. Now, we could see that he was crying. Why'd it hurt so much to see him cry...?

I walked up to the crying boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, come on. Get it through that thick skull of yours. You are no longer invisible. You have people that see only you. What Sai said... Naruto... Sasuke sees you. In his eyes, I'm sure you're not invisible, because he loves you too! Now..." I take my hand away and smack it up side his head. "...are you going to go after him or NOT!"

"Ow!" I blonde cried, rubbing his head where I hit it.

"Don't you want to see Sasuke?"

"I..." And for what had seemed like the longest time, Naruto smiled. I felt as if I hadn't seen him smile in so long. Naruto... my best friend, my first love. "...I want to see Sasuke." Though tears still ran across his face, he continued on, smiling. "I want to see Sasuke...!"

"Well, you better hurry! It's already seven!" Lee shouted, getting even more anxious.

And with that, we hurried into Naruto's car and rushed off to the airport. As absurd as it seemed, and no matter how much it looked like a movie seen on TV, I was still sure everything was going to be alright. If the love between my best friend and my ex-rival was really true, I was positive that they'd get their happy ending. Somehow...

I would hope that maybe... I would get mine, too... Be with the one that I truely loved, that is.

---Sai's POV:

We had just reached the airport, and we were just about to head towards Sasuke's plane when...

"I'm sorry, boys, but the flight to London has already gone."

"London? I thought Sasuke was going to Europe!" Naruto shouted at us.

"London's in Europe..." Lee quietly mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to know when the next flight is?"

Just as Gaara was about to speak, Naruto answered. "No, no...It's alright..."

"But, Naruto--" I tried to convince him to go after Sasuke, but he just didn't want to...

"Sasuke's gone. And there's no way I could ever go to Europe... I mean that's... hundreds... thousands of miles away..." And then, all of a sudden, he turned to us and just smiled. He smiled. Something I once did to shield my true feelings. Ever since my brother died, everything hurt. But when I smiled, I believed that everything would become better...

But I know, just as well as any broken heart trying to stay strong... that smiling makes it hurt even more. Trying to convince yourself that your happy... Sure, it works for a while. Then you just end up bottling that pain until you just... explode... Naruto... If he keeps smiling like this, surely he will burst.

"Naruto..." Gaara's face had shown an expression I'd never seen before. I knew that he was once in love with Naruto and they were now best friends... But to see this look on Gaara, who has a reputation for being devious and cruel... It's just as heartbreaking as seeing Naruto cry. I admit, I wish that perhaps even I could have been the one Naruto fell in love with. Because then, I know that I wouldn't make him cry. Not as much as Sasuke has...

But no. He fell for Sasuke, who already has too many problems of his own. Sasuke's very lucky... He had the one he loved, love him back... So why, Sasuke? When you've finally won over Itachi... you choose to leave like this?

"It's fine, really guys," Naruto continued to smile. "Thanks, though. I'm sorry you guys had to waste your time." We watched him as he turned to face his back towards us and move forward casually, as if he wasn't really as hurt as we knew he was.

"Nar--"

"If you don't mind," he said, still not looking at us, "I'd like to be alone, okay?" And he just walked on. Would there be tears in his eyes? Or would he try to act tough and smile once again? I turned to Gaara and Lee. Lee was trying to comfort Gaara, who looked more upset than I'd ever seen him. Probably because he knew just as well as Lee and I did...

Naruto... you truely do love Sasuke, don't you?

---Naruto's POV:

So who cares right?

Gaara, Sai, and Lee tried so hard to help me get to the airport to try and say bye to Sasuke, but we were too late. We tried so damn, fuckin hard, and we were just too late. All because I wouldn't get my ass outta that room and stop moping! And now... I wasted everyone's time and Sasuke's gone for good!

Dammit! Sasuke! You see what you've done to me? I'm here crying... regreting... hating myself! All because of you! Because I fell in love with you and because that damn Kyuubi had to mess up my life!

Was everything I thought wrong? Did you ever really see me? Was I still invisible to you? Did you ever really love me by accident? Did you ever, Sasuke, just for a second, see pass Kyuubi and look only at me? Me, and only me?

I want to ask you so much. But I can't. Because I messed up! Because I screwed everything up, just like always! Go ahead! I don't care anymore! I know it's true. I'm an idiot. I'm a dobe! I'm that oblivious moron that no one can ever think more of!

And as I lied there, on that rooftop, I contiued on crying, remembering the past year that I had wasted, loving someone that would end up breaking my heart a million times over.

And to think... that same little boy, that was so kind enough to give me a riceball when no one even noticed me, even if I would fucking spit at them... That same boy was the one that I grew up and fell in love with.

Everything was hard that day, just like all the days before. I could hear everyone else laughing. I watched them all play together. Each one of them had at least one friend. Even though we were still living in that orphanage school, everyone acted like they were all family to one another... but they always seemed to exclude me.

A faded memory... something I wanted to forget... it now, has become so clear...

"Naruto, go out and play," Iruka would say. He was always trying to get me to make new friends. "Maybe you'll make a new friend today. Remember to smile and be as nice as you can, okay?" He bent down and patted my head. I nodded and told him that I would try my best.

So I remember, as Iruka had left to be inside with the other teachers, I stood there alone. I watched the other kids play and thought about Iruka's encouraging words. Maybe today I would make a friend. So I scanned the area for a kind group of kids and walked up to them.

"Hey!" I smiled at the other three boys playing with a ball. "Can I play with you guys too?"

They looked at each other and then gave me a look as if I was the most discusting thing they've ever seen. One of the boys turned to the others and whispered, "Hey, isn't he the kid with the crazy godfather?"

"Yeah," another said. "I heard he's crazy too."

The other boy spoke as well. "Let's not play with him."

And with another glare from the three. They turned and left.

I bet you couldn't even imagine how much that hurt. To be alone... neglected... hated... And at that age too. Sure... it scarred a sensitive spot in my heart, but I was sure that it'd heal someday. I kept hope because later on that day...

"Here." He raven haired boy handed me a riceball, smiling sweetly. "I have another one, so you can have this one."

"T-thank you..." I remember blushing. I think that was one of the few times I actually became bashful.

And then Itachi came back from his talk with a man in...err...tight black leather pants and a really short err...shirty thing... I think it was a shirt... Odd how I remember that now...

Anyways, he and Itachi left and headed towards the park again. But before he left, I held the riceball in my hand and watched him as he took one last look at me, still smiling as sweetly as I can remember. I smiled too as he left. And when he was no longer in seeing view, I sat down against the fence and ate the riceball, smiling with every bite.

For the rest of the day, the other kids continued on playing. But even though they were all so loud, all the noise was drowned out by my thoughts of that same boy. He was probably the first person, besides Iruka, who was so kind to me. Not even on the rainy days when people had turned oddly nice. No one had shown such kindness to me as he had. And in such short moments too.

The sun was soon about to set and the sky had turned an orangy-red color. I got up after most of the kids had already gone inside. I was about to head towards the building when HE came.

"Naruto," Kyuubi whispered. I turned towards him. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, and a soft colored orange shirt with the word "kitsune" written across the chest.

"Godfather Kyuubi!" I watched him from the other side of the fence. "What are you doing here. I heard you got caught for stealing something and they put you in jail!"

"Shhh!" he said as he placed a finger on my lips. "Come on, let's go. I'm getting you out of this kid prison."

"It's not a prison, Kyuubi," I told him. "It's a school for kids without parents, and Ilike it here."

"What? You like this place where people sell you off like slaves?"

"They don't sell us! They take care of us until someone adopts us. And yes, I do like it here. I think Iruka wants to adopt me."

And then he started to laugh. "You think that anyone would want to adopt YOU? You were the son of parents you didn't even know. They abandond you, Naruto, and I got stuck with you. People don't understand anything about you. They pity you and think so little of you. And they think you're worthless just because you're my godson. Now do they sound like people you want to be taking care of you?"

I hesitated, then slowly shook my head.

"Good," he said. "Now let's get out of here. I need to take care of some bussiness."

I climbed over the six-foot fence onto the other side with Kyuubi. We started to walk quickly onward. I remember being so small then. Having to take at least three steps everytime he took one. I thought it was nice having him there. I thought that he loved me...

After nearly half an hour of walking, I started to begin to get tired.

"What kind of bussiness are you gonna do?" I asked him.

"I'm getting revenge," he said. "Those cops took away all that money I earned! I lost our house and everything, Naruto. And then they had the nerve to stick me in jail!" I mumbled something about it being his fault for stealing in the first place. "What did you say?" His voice rose.

"Nothing," I quickly answered back.

"Good, so here's my plan," he said as we hid in an alleyway.

As Kyuubi told me what to do, I noticed my surroundings. Just a block away was the police station and a tiny park nearby. The park was surrounded by a fence, kinda like the orphanage school. We'd passed one or two other parks just like it back there. And in this park there were people. A lot of people. Laughing and playing. Some even heading home after a full day. Moms, dads, brothers, sisters... When I watched them, it made me feel hurt that I couldn't have something like that. All I had was... HIM.

And then, as I waited in that alleyway for Kyuubi to do whatever he was going to do, I heard a scream, followed by various others. I looked up from the ground and dashed out from the alley way. To my very eyes, those moms, dads, sisters, brothers... they were no longer laughing or playing. Many had run away, others were lying on the ground...

I remember being really scared at this point. I ran around, searching for Kyuubi. Somehow, I ended up in the nearby park... And now that I think about it... I wish I'd run off somewhere else. Right in front of me, I saw the bodies of those formerly happy people, all covered in thick, red water...

A women from behind me, who was very wounded and bleeding from the right side of her head stared right at me. I couldn't help but stare back. I was confused, afraid.

"De...mon...!" she cried before falling on me. I screamed as she did so and pushed her off as fast as I could. There must have been... ten... twenty bodies lying about. All sleeping and covered in the red water. And then... when I looked down at my very own hands, I saw that water on me too. Instantly, I knew that I had done something wrong.

And then after that... all I remember is screaming and crying. If I had done something back then... maybe those people wouldn't have died. If I'd tried to stop Kyuubi from doing what he did. He took out the whole police force with a couple of guns... The whole police foce... the Uchiha Police Force...

A couple of days later, they caught Kyuubi. They put him in a mental house and he died only a few weeks later. I got put back into the orphanage house, but nothing was ever better... ever the same. It actually got worse really. Even Iruka had hesitated to comfort me. They all said that I should've died too. They kept saying that all those people died because of me... Because I killed them all...

No wonder Sasuke hates me...

But I don't get it... Sasuke hates me because of this... so... why didn't Sai...? I've caused them so much pain, but Sai kept trying to help me...

"I'm sorry..." And as I lied there on the rooftop, the one where I first talked to Sasuke and everything had changed a year ago... I began to cry. It seems like all I've done this pass year is cry. But then... would I ever stop...?

The clouds were pink and purple, and the sky orange and yellow. Oh, how I wish I could watch the sunset with you, Sasuke. If only I could go back and spend just one day with you and watch you smile at me again. On this rooftop where everything always seemed to just... disappear... "I'm so sorry, Sai... Sasuke..."

"Yeah?"

H-huh...?

Kiki: END of CHAPTER 21! Woot! Can't wait till the next chapter, eh? Hehe... Just one more to go! And then... POOF! No more!

Sasuke: O.o... Where's Sai envolved in that flashback?

Sai: Eh, I ran away when Kyuubi came because my brother told me to.

Sasuke: Well, how the hell are we suppose to know that? It's not in the story!

Sai: Duh! Because it's Naruto's POV. He didn't see me then. Only I saw him! Dumb bastard...

Sasuke: Shut up... At least I'm back in it... I think. That's me right?

Sai: Or me. -smiles- I accepted Naruto even though he killed my brother!

Naruto: Hell, it better be SASUKE! She needs to make it a happy ending after all this crap she put us through!

Gaara: Yeah! And I want my true love, dammit!

Lee: -cries- What's that suppose to mean! Don't you love me anymore! Waaaaaah!

Gaara: o.o I do! -hugs Lee- I still love you, Lee-Chan.

Sakura: o.o... Yeah... Anyways... the chapter ends the next time she updates!

Itachi: And yes, we apologize to all you reviewers for having to put up with this weird, confusing story! Why did you guys decide to read it anyways? O.o It sucks monkey balls...

Kiki: O.O HEY! That's mean! -goes cry-

Naruto: -waves- See ya next time 


	22. Me, and Only Me

Kiki: -starts bawling like a baby, whining about how it's ending- 

HSOM Cast: -gets earplugs-

Warnings: Cursing. Naruto's POV. Typos. Grammar and spelling problems. Yaoi. Confusion. Etc.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

He Sees Only Me, Chapter Twenty-Two: Me, and Only Me

The tears steadily come along. Everything had gone from bad to worse in only a year. This kind of pain that I felt in my heart... this pain... it was even worse than being invisible. I would be invisible forever if only, somehow, this feeling would go away. I know this feeling was coming. The one that builds up after you spend a lot of time with someone. Especially someone you really care about... It was none other than the pain you recieve because you fell in love. It was a little something called "heart break."

What made this heart break hurt more though, was something that I felt was my fault. We'd gone through so much... And sure, it hurt to know that Sasuke hated me. It hurts to know that he won't ever see me for me... But what hurt even more was that... I know that I'm the one who caused Sasuke so much pain. To know that you had hurt the one that you loved most... Yes, that was the worst kind of pain in the whole world.

Even more than loneliness...

"I'm so sorry, Sai... Sasuke..."

"Yeah?"

H-huh...?

The tears stained my cheeks, but no longer did they flow. That very word... or yet, the voice of the beholder... THAT was what shocked my tears into stopping.

C-could it really be? Could it... but... H-how...? ...how is this happening...?

"Ah, I thought I'd find you up here. This was the first time we ever really talked, huh?" I heard footsteps becoming louder as they came closer.

Slowly, I rose from my lying position to sit up. Still not quite believing my ears, I turned to the sound where the footsteps were coming from. They stopped only a few feet away. And then my heartbeat quickened and my breathing became slightly heavier.

I looked into his eyes as the tears slowly began to stream down my stained cheeks once again. "S-Sasuke..."

He smirked, just like he always did. "Hey, dobe."

"...suke..." The stream of tears by now, hand gathered together to form rivers. "...S-Sasuke...!" I choked as I spoke, trying hard not to bawl, but failed. "Sasuke!"

He went on and laughed at me. Just like him to laugh at a crying person! "Dobe, it's not like you to cry. What kind of man are you?"

For sure, I thought that this was a dream. Sasuke... coming back to me? And... acting like he always had... Was this... real?

(Kiki: O.O NOPE! It's not real! Boowahahah--)

(Angry Readers: -throws various items and makes author continue on with this version-)

Without thinking (okay, like I ever think at all...), I jumped up and ran to embrace the jackass. And I just went on crying and screaming his name. Sasuke was back...! He really was here. He didn't go to Europe or whatever... Sasuke's here. He's right here, in my arms... Sasuke... My Sasuke... He came back... for me...?

"Hey, idiot." He took my chin and lifted it to meet my eyes with his. "I told you... It's not like you to cry like this." And he continued on smiling. Not smirking. It was... truely and dearly, a sincere smile.

And for at moment, it seemed like my world was finally complete. I, Naruto Uzumaki, former invisible freak with one of the lowest social status rates, is holding the one that I love, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke pulled out of the embrace and held my shoulders. I wiped my tears and looked back up at him, still unable to believe that this fairytale was really coming true. "W-what are you doing here, Sasuke?" I asked, finally gaining control of my tears. "I thought you went to Europe or something..."

And then Bipolar Sasuke kicked in. He gave me a looked that lied somewhere inbetween a pout and a glare. "Idiot!" He took the back of his hand and gently tapped my forehead. I held where he hit me, pouting and waiting for an explanation. "I came back for you. Why else?"

For me? So... he really did blow off Europe just for me. Wow... "But... I thought that you... hated me..." I looked down at the ground and we fell into a depressing silence. I really didn't understand. Because of Kyuubi and me, Sasuke suffered so much...

"Idiot..." Sasuke said softly and he wrapped his arms around my head and lied it against his chest. Damn, I missed him... "I said I came back for you. You think that if I hated you, I'd come back?" He had a point there. "...To tell you the truth..." I could feel his lips gently press onto the top of my blonde head. "...it was because of Itachi."

I-Itachi...?

He released his hold on me, and I let go too. "When we were at the airport," Sasuke went on, "there was this really weird silence between us. Even though we barely looked at each other, I could feel that he was really 'disappointed' in me. He always uses that trick. It's kind of a... mental attack. Itachi's really good at messing with people's minds." He took a deep breath before he went on. "Anyways, I couldn't take it anymore. I started yelling at him then and there. It was embarrassing really. A lot of people were staring..." I saw a slight shade of pink settle onto my lover's cheeks.

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's just like Itachi. That's how he shows he love for his little brother." I smiled up at him, expecting even more embarrassment out of him. And that's exactly what I got!

"It's not funny! Stop laughing," Sasuke argued as a slight blush darkened. "Well, umm... After that, Itachi asked me if I knew why he was so disappointed in me."

"So? What'd you say?"

Sasuke turned to the side so he didn't have to look at me. Or that's at least what it looked like he was doing. "I told him 'It's because I'm giving up on something because of what happened in the past.'" After another pause, he continued on with the story. "He said that I was right about that. I shouldn't be worrying about the past, or even the future for that matter." He turned to look at me again. "He told me, 'Sasuke, if you really love Naruto, then nothing, even what happened to Mom and Dad... NONE of that should interfer with...'" His voice trailed off.

"...With what, Sasuke?"

He leaned close to me. As I absentmindedly stared into his eyes, he softly whispered. "Nothing should interfer with how I feel for you. The past is in the past. It hurt a lot but... Naruto... I... I love you so much." And then he gently pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my body close to his around my waist.

When we pulled away, I started to cry again. Sasuke gave me a confused look as I tried to calm myself down. "I-idiot...! Why are you crying for!" he shouted.

And then I couldn't help myself. This was how the relationship was between us. Lots of blushing, angst, and screaming our brains out. "I'm not crying!" I bawled. "I'm happy, you jackass!"

"Jackass? And to think that I skipped out on Europe just for--"

"Shut up!" I cried even louder. "I love your fucking ass! I love yoooou! Waaaah!"

And so that's how it when. I cried so much that day. We spent nearly half an hour up on that rooftop, arguing and shouting. But it felt good... I missed this... I missed Sasuke. But everything was okay now. Sasuke came back for me, and I was happy. Because... I love Sasuke... And Sasuke loves me. Me, and only me.

--------------------

"Oi, Saaaaaaasuke!"

"Neh?"

The blonde jumped on the couch next to the brunette. Giggling and cuddling close, he whispered into his lover's ear, "Sasuke, let's do something... FUN, keh?"

The Uchiha blushed. "F-fun...?" The blush deepened as Sasuke's mind took a dive in the gutter.

"Mm-hmm," Naruto said, inching even closer to the other boy. He took his hand and placed it on the other's knee. Slowly sliding his hand up Sasuke's thigh, Naruto purred seductively. "Let's have a lot of... 'fun.'" This only made the other boy's blush darken so much that he looked like a cherry.

Was it getting hot in here, or was it just Sasuke?

"You wanna know what we're gonna do, 'Suke-Kun?" Naruto continued to run his hand up Sasuke's thigh. And as it came up closer and closer, Sasuke's thoughs became tainted. "We're going to..." Naruto whispered into the raven's ear, exhaling his warm breath. "... GO TO THE BEACH!"

Sasuke nearly fell off the couch. But not Naruto. Our little kitsune just jumped into the air, arms waving excitedly, as he ran around the living room. When he came 'round again, Sasuke smacked Naruto on the back side of his head.

"Waaaah!" Naruto cried. "Sasuke's meeeeeeeean!"

"Don't go getting me all worked up like that for nothing!" the Uchiha puffed loudly, red from fusteration this time.

"Getting you worked up?" Naruto repeated, tilting his head to the side, making him all the more adorable.

"Hey, you two done yet?"

The two boys turned to look at the person who'd just stepped into the room.

"Gaara!" Naruto cheered. He ran up to give his best friend a hug. Well, considering that this is Naruto, it was more like a tackle.

"Ugh, you idiot," Gaara complained as he shoved Naruto off of him and picked himself up off the ground.

"Hey, don't go getting on top of my property like that."

The three turned to the other new person that had graced them with their presents.

"Neji!" Gaara pouted. "I'm not a THING! You can't just call me your 'property!'"

"Oh really?" Neji said, trying to prove otherwise. He pulled the smaller boy closer to him. But just before Neji could do anything, Kiba and Hinata came into the room

"Get a room you two," Kiba laughed as Hinata smiled and said hello to everyone.

It wasn't long before Ino, Shikamaru, TenTen, Lee, Shino, and Chouji came into the room. Ino and Shikamaru argued a lot, but the two had this weird relationship that just couldn't have them deal without each other. After Gaara confessed that he was still in love with Neji, Lee let him go and gradualy, Neji came around. Lucky for Lee that TenTen had a VERY secret crush on him. And Chouji and Shino were just happy being single.

"Are you kids ready yet?" Iruka came into the room with Kakashi carrying bags, towels, and other things behind him.

"Yeah! Let's go! Let's go!" Naruto cheered!

"What? You'd leave without us?" Itachi said, pretending to feel hurt.

"Shut up, Aniki," Sasuke playfully smirked as he threw a pillow at his older brother. Luckily though, Itachi's friend Kisame caught it (not that Itachi needed protecting...).

A muffled laugh came from behind them. It was Sai with Sakura by his side. "Kisame and Itachi sitting in a tree, f-u-c--"

"Shut up or I'll give you a wedgie," Itachi threatened his younger cousin. Sai stopped, but couldn't help but snicker. Sakura only scolded him about being so childish. After Sakura had gotten her heartbroken by Sasuke, she rebounded to Sai. They'd gotten along well, if only Sai would stop calling her names and Sakura would stop overreacting.

The moment was interrupted by a certain kitsune, whining over and over again, "Beach, beach, beeeeeeeeaaaaach!" This only got him another smack in the head by his boyfriend. Everyone let out a good long laugh as Naruto continued on to cry and shout at Sasuke, guilting him into buying Naruto some ramen.

When they got the the beach, Naruto opened up his journal. It was a new one that Sasuke had bought him. Running his hand across the front cover, Naruto smiled back at the tiny, smiling, printed foxes. This journal would definately be filled with lots of interesting things. Whether they may be good or bad, Naruto didn't know. But one thing for sure that he did know was...

"He sees me, and only me..."

-THE END-

Kiki: -still bawling like a baby-

Chouji and Shino: We thank you

Anko: To all our readers and reviewers

Iruka and Kakashi: For helping us continue on

Hinata and Kiba: With KikiKitsune's first yaoi story

Lee and TenTen: We had a lot of fun

Ino and Shikamaru: And we're going to miss it a lot

Orochimaru: But one thing's for sure

Kyuubi: We hope to make even more wonderful stories

Itachi and Kisame: And with your encouragement

Sakura and Sai: We were able to go through with this whole story

Neji and Gaara: So once again

Naruto and Sasuke: Thank you for reading "He Sees Only Me."

Kiki: -and yet she still goes on bawling, even in the end-

Naruto: Sasuke, make her shut up...

Sasuke: I'd love to... takes out a mallet

"Even though things were rough, I'm glad we got through it, because in the end, it was worth getting to you."


End file.
